Flowers in the Sand
by the amber dragonfly
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EVENTS AFTER TIMESKIP: 10 years after Gaara became Kazekage, the Akatsuki is targeting the Fivetails. NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, InoChou, GaaraOC NOT a MarySue . Rated for language and mild sexual innuendoes. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow. I'm actually going to try and write a story that's not based on Inuyasha. O.O Scary. This one's been begging me to be written, and I only hope I keep the characters IC. I've recently become Naruto-obsessed, having purchased the entire series on DVD and whatnot. So let me know what y'all think, mmkay? Tell me how I'm doing!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ehhh… Sakura, are you sure about this? I mean, he _is _my friend, but you know he's never been good with people."

Sakura Uzumaki merely gave her husband a sweet smile that didn't fool the blond man for an instant. "It's just a party, Naruto. And he'll know everyone there. We really should celebrate his tenth year as Kazekage, don't you think?"

Naruto Uzumaki, sixth Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha and the Country of Fire, merely shook his head. "I guess…" he admitted slowly. "But if he's uncomfortable with it, I'm not going to force him to come."

Sakura went from sweet and innocent to irate female in 0.5 seconds. "It's a surprise party, baka! Don't you _dare_ tell him about it!"

Eyes wide in panic, the poor man nodded vivaciously. "D-don't worry!" he promised her, trying to ignore the sweat trickling down his temples. "I won't breathe a word about it to him!"

Her temper disappeared so quickly it was if it had never happened and Sakura was her happy, cheerful self again. "Thank you, sweetheart," she cooed, walking over to kiss him on the cheek. She waved slightly as she walked out of the Hokage's study, off to prepare whatever it was she was plotting for his long-time friend.

Naruto sighed, his eyes half-open and a rather weary look on his face. _Ever since Sakura got pregnant, she's been worse than usual…_

Still… the fact that his rose-haired wife was carrying his child, _their_ child- sometimes it made him want to shout his joy from the rooftops. Ten years ago he never even dreamed that Sakura would ever be his. But now she was- and he still had difficulty believing everything that had come to pass over the last ten years.

Gaara of the Desert had become Naruto's closest friend following the events with the Akatsuki, playing a major role in helping to defeat the twisted members of Orochimaru's band and eventually Orochimaru himself, thus releasing his hold on Sasuke. But not before the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan had managed to destroy his traitorous brother, Itachi. It had been a long, painful battle, one that Naruto was continually thankful was over.

Yet a few threats still remained. Kabuto, Orochimaru's trusted spy, was still at large, as were several members of Akatsuki. So far, Naruto's spies had few leads, but for the moment, all was peaceful.

And now some of his friends were settled down, raising families of their own, just like he and Sakura were. Speaking of which, he needed to get changed and head over to Sasuke's- he had promised his old friend that he and Sakura would join him for dinner.

Naruto smiled as he headed out of his study and off to his chambers. Stranger things had happened in Konoha, but Sasuke returning home to start life over was definitely on the top of the list. Especially since he had expected to die in the process of destroying his brother and getting revenge for his clan's annihilation. Sometimes it bothered Naruto that Sasuke hadn't shown any interest in settling down, but he understood- after so long in the darkness, he needed to remember how to live in the light once again.

Sakura greeted him as he entered their bedroom. She had already changed into a red maternity shirt trimmed with white and black capris. "I'm surprised," she mused. "It's not like you to remember appointments."

Naruto shrugged. "If it's for Sasuke," he replied, "I'll remember it."

She smiled, somewhat sadly. "He's been through so much," she said quietly. "I only wish we could do more for him."

Pulling out his favorite black t-shirt and orange vest-jacket, Naruto sighed. "I don't think there _is_ anything else we can do. Healing his mind is all up to him now."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at him. "Wow. The great Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, speaks with such wisdom…"

He gave her one of his toothy, mischievous grins that always made him look like he was 12 years old again. "I'm not a complete baka."

"That remains yet to be proven."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to see their old sensei, Kakashi, standing nonchalantly in the doorway of their bedroom, ever-present book still in his hand. The silver-haired man looked like he hadn't aged a day in ten years.

"Don't you know the meaning of the word privacy?" Naruto muttered.

Kakashi ignored his grumbling for the moment. He was here on business. "We've received word that the Five-tails has been found."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged serious glances. "The Five-tails? Where?"

"The Land of Grass."

Sakura gasped. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "They aren't the most friendly of people, are they," he commented wryly.

"Can't say that they are, based on those I've encountered," Kakashi replied, still not looking up from his book. "But this Five-tails- it has a Jinchuuriki."

"A human host?" Sakura blinked. "I thought Naruto was the only one left now, since Gaara had Shukaku removed ten years ago."

"There's more."

Naruto crossed his arms as his wife started to get a little edgy. "Will you just spit it out already?" she hollered at him, clenching a fist.

Kakashi turned his visible eye on Naruto. "This is why I never married," he commented.

"Out with it. What's the problem?" Naruto actually looked serious.

The jounin sighed. "The Jinchuuriki is a girl."

"A girl?" came the dual reply.

"A young woman, in fact. A year or two younger than you two. She's apparently been alone all this time, managing to survive on wits alone. She doesn't seem to have any sort of ninja training whatsoever, so it's a strange situation. We don't know her abilities- or if the Five-tails is dormant within her."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "She… hasn't had any training? Not even the basics?"

"Nope. Not that we've seen, and we've been watching her for quite some time, as we were unsure it was really her. But we had both Neji and Hinata look into it, and they're certain of it. She has a similar dual chakra that you have, Naruto." Kakashi gave him a direct stare.

Naruto pondered this. "You say she has the dual chakra that I have… but Gaara didn't have that. Why would she be different?"

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder. "I can't answer that, nor can you. We will have to get to her before the remaining Akatsuki do."

The blonde-haired man clenched a fist. "I won't let them do to this girl what they did to Gaara," he growled. He turned to Sakura. "I have to do this. I have to find her and protect her from those bastards."

Sakura placed a hand on the gentle curve of her belly. "I know, Naruto. And I also know I cannot go with you this time. I'm sorry."

Naruto walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Kakashi blushed slightly and turned away- he still never got used to those two being together. "I'll take Kiba and Shikamaru with me, okay?"

"Shikamaru's in Suna with Temari and their daughter, visiting her brothers," Kakashi reminded him.

Naruto nodded. "That's why I'm taking him. I'll be asking Gaara to come too." He turned to Sakura again. "He'll understand. He'll want to help."

Sakura looked worried. "Are you sure it'll be okay, just you and Kiba heading to Suna alone?"

Again came the toothy grin. "We'll have Akamaru, don't forget. There will be three of us, and then Hinata and Teiru can come and stay with you, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay. If Kiba's okay with that, then they're more than welcome."

Kakashi closed his book. "Well, then. I will leave you to your privacy."

Sakura glared at him. "About time." He simply gave her a mask-covered grin and vanished, like the stealthy Jounin he was.

She sighed. "I don't know if I like this, Naruto," she whispered. "You're Hokage now. You don't need to go off on a mission of this level. Why don't you just send some of the others? I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

Naruto shook his head. "Not this time, Sakura. This is something I have to do. You must understand."

Leaning against a nearby table, she lowered her head so that her pink bangs fell over her eyes. "I understand," she murmured, "but I still worry about you."

"Hey," he said quietly, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her growing waistline. "I'd be sad if you didn't." He kissed her lips lightly. "I still remember a time when you found me merely annoying."

Sakura managed a feminine snort. "I still do."

"Ah, but you love me nonetheless."

"I admit to nothing."

The soft, irregular thumping against Naruto's midsection had him chuckling. "The proof is kicking me in the stomach, Sakura."

Immediately her face went soft and her emerald eyes sparkled. "He's a strong one. Just like his father."

"And his mother."

Kyuubi made a sound inside Naruto's mind that sounded almost like purring. _My mate… my kit…_the Nine-tails thought, causing Naruto to mentally nod in agreement. He and the kitsune had come to terms long ago and for the most part they worked and thought as a team, even though there still were times when Kyuubi lusted for blood. Only with the strength of his training and sheer willpower was Naruto able to keep the Nine-tails under control during those times.

Naruto hugged her tightly. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I return," he told her.

She nodded against his chest. "Please be careful, Naruto. Take the medical kit with you, okay?"

"You know I will." One last, lingering kiss and he released her, preparing to leave. He turned slightly and looked back at his wife. "Apologize to Sasuke for me, won't you?"

Sakura nodded agreement. "If… it's okay with you… I'll still join him for dinner. He needs his friends."

"You know that's fine. I trust both of you." With another loving look and his traditional hand wave, he vanished like Kakashi had.

The rose-haired mother-to-be took a deep breath. In truth, she really didn't want to go see Sasuke, but she truly believed that his friends would help him to heal. She was still embarrassed by her childish confession of love thirteen years ago, when he had left Konoha to join Orochimaru, even though he didn't care at the time.

_I'll ask Lee to go with me. I'm sure he'll be willing._ Nodding in relief, she headed out, intent on finding the fuzzy-eyebrow-ed Chuunin.

------------------------

Several minutes later she found herself standing outside Lee's door, hand poised to knock politely, when a familiar voice called out from down the street. "If you're looking for Lee," Ino called cheerfully, "he's training with Gui again."

Sakura sighed. "Doesn't he ever stop?"

Ino giggled. "Rarely. I think he's still trying to get you out of his system."

Ah, the crux of the matter. Lee was a wonderful friend and a genius of hard work, but his love for Sakura had been so genuine and deep-rooted that when she had fallen in love with Naruto and eventually married him, it shook the black-haired ninja hard. He fought the sadness and remained good friends with Sakura and Naruto, of course, but his heart, apparently, still hurt.

Taking a quick glance around, Sakura smiled. "Where's Chouji?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "He claims he's out on a mission with his father, but personally, I think the two of them are at the BBQ place."

"So he left you with Chouichi and went off to eat."

Ino smiled at the cherubic, chubby infant in her arms. "Can't blame him. Chouichi eats more than his father does. I dread to think of our food bill when he starts eating solid foods." She glanced at Sakura's round belly. "How much longer do you have?"

Her rose-haired friend smile as she patted her abdomen. "Two months." She winced, sticking out her tongue. "Feels like forever."

"Yup." Ino shifted her son to her shoulder. "That it does. And then when it's over, it seems like the time just flew by."

Sakura regarded her long-time friend and former rival. "You busy?"

"No. Why?"

She shifted her stance slightly to relieve some of the pressure on her feet. "Naruto and I were supposed to go to Sasuke's tonight for dinner, but something came up and Naruto can't go. I… really don't want to go alone, so I thought I'd ask Lee to join me, but if he's not here…"

Ino lifted a blonde eyebrow. "You want me and this chub of a baby to join you and Sasuke for dinner?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Would you?"

"Pass up a chance to spend time with Sasuke? Never." She winked at her friend. "He's still gorgeous."

"Ino! You're married and you have a baby! Behave yourself!"

"Ahh," Ino giggled. "I can still look. And remember, back before all the chaos happened."

"None of that," Sakura warned. "Don't mention what happened with Itachi or Orochimaru, okay? Sasuke has enough problems living out of the darkness now. We are going to help him, not set him back."

"Aye, aye, captain," Ino replied cheerfully.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: Teiru- "tail" (because all of Kiba's family members are named after some part of a dog)**

**Chouichi- "firstborn butterfly" or something like that**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kiba shook his head. "I don't like leaving my wife and daughter here alone, Naruto, but if you need us to go with you, we will. Right, Akamaru?"

The large white dog barked his agreement, wagging his tail slightly. Naruto could see that the dog was well into his prime now, at the peak of his life. He smiled as he remembered the little white puppy that sat on Kiba's head all the time. "Sakura invited Hinata and Teiru to come stay with her while we're gone, if that makes you feel any better," he told his old friend.

"Might as well ask her yourself," Kiba replied, looking over his shoulder. "They're coming here as we speak."

Sure enough, Hinata Inuzuka, lovely as ever with those strange, white eyes of the Hyuuga clan, walked into the room, holding the hand of an adorable brown-haired, white-eyed girl, bearing the same red streaks on her cheeks that her father's clan had. A perfect blend of both the Hyuuga traits and the Inuzuka capabilities, Teiru had the potential to be a very talented ninja when she grew up.

Hinata smiled shyly when she saw Naruto and he was once again reminded of her crush on him so long ago. If he hadn't been so in love with Sakura, he might've seen her as more than a friend, but then Kiba wouldn't have found his heart's desire. "Hello, Naruto," she whispered. "It's good to see you again."

He nodded once. "You look well, Hinata." He knelt down and looked at Teiru, who moved to hide behind her mother, peeking around to look at him with familiar white eyes. "And can this sweet angel really be Teiru? You've really grown!"

The three-year old blinked shyly. "Tank yoo, 'Kage."

"You can call me Naruto if you want, Teiru," he reminded the little girl.

"'Ruto 'Kage," she repeated.

Kiba grinned. "She's getting there," he said proudly. "She was a little behind with her speech, but she'll be fine."

"Of course," Naruto agreed. "And she's just as beautiful as her mother," he added with a wink at Hinata, who blushed.

"Naruto! Stop flirting with my wife," Kiba grumped.

Opting for mercy for both Hinata's madly blushing cheeks and Kiba's possessive temper, Naruto ceased his teasing. "I need to borrow your husband for a mission," he explained in all seriousness. "Sakura has invited you and Teiru to stay with her at our place until we return, if you want."

"Kiba?" Hinata turned to her husband. "You… you will be careful, won't you?"

"Of course!" the brown-haired Jounin boasted, puffing out his chest. "With Akamaru with us, we'll be fine- and back before you know it." The white dog barked once before licking Hinata's hand and then sitting protectively by Teiru. The little girl wrapped her arms around the massive dog's neck in an adorable squeeze, which Akamaru seemed to enjoy thoroughly.

"Puppy!" Teiru giggled, planting a kiss on Akamaru's nose. "Daddy's puppy!"

Kiba snorted, although it sounded like he was smothering a laugh. "Akamaru hasn't been a puppy in a long time," he muttered, fighting a smile.

Naruto smiled. Soon his son or daughter would be born and he'd know the joys of parenthood firsthand, instead of watching all his friends with their families. He turned to Kiba with a familiar "I'm-ready-to-go" smirk on his face. "How long until you're equipped?"

"I'll meet you at the gates in ten minutes," he replied.

Seeing the look on his friend's face, Naruto understood. Saying goodbye to Hinata and Teiru, he left the family to say their farewells. He didn't like taking a father away from his family, but in all truth, his friends were his most trusted ninjas and he worked well with them, both on missions and here in Konoha.

As he began walking away, a soft clearing of throat had him turning around. He blinked in surprise at Hinata, who had followed him. "Hinata? Is something wrong?"

She smiled gently, looking somewhat less nervous than she would've years ago. "I just wanted to ask a favor," she murmured.

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Take Neji."

He blinked in surprise. "Neji? Why? I thought he was dealing with being the new leader of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata lowered her eyes. "He has been brooding lately. I believe it has to do with the fact that he is now responsible for continuing the Hyuuga bloodline and has yet to marry. I think that, perhaps, if he were to go on a mission with you and Kiba, it might get his mind off that pressure."

Naruto thought about it. Neji was an extremely talented jounin and a genius to boot. He would be invaluable if complications arose before reaching Suna and asking Gaara and Shikamaru to join him. "I'll ask him. If he refuses, though, I won't make him go."

Hinata smiled brightly. "That's just like you, Naruto. Never forcing your friends to put themselves in danger if they don't want to."

Naruto hugged the black-haired woman gently. "Take care, Hinata."

"You too, Hokage."

-------------------------

"Neji! You home, man?"

A white-eyed man with waist-length brown hair slid open the door to the Hyuuga clan home where he now resided as head of the family. He blinked in surprise at the grinning blonde man standing in front of him with his hands folded behind his head. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you'd like to join me and Kiba on a mission to find that Five-tails girl in the Land of Grass."

Neji's eyes went wide. "Yumiko? You're going after her?"

Naruto regarded his friend. "You know her name?"

"Of course. Kakashi sent me and Hinata to check her out. She has two chakras, just like you. But we can't tell if the second source, the Five-tails, is dormant or active within her. We merely observed her and we never saw her in battle."

Naruto nodded. "Kakashi claims she seems to have no ninja training whatsoever. That just makes her an easy target for the Akatsuki."

Neji thought about it for a moment. "I see. You are determined to save another person that has a monster sealed within them. Much like you did for Gaara, correct?"

The blonde Hokage became quite serious. "You said yourself she's been alone all this time. Kakashi even remarked that she's been living alone by her wits alone for years. Gaara and I both know how agonizingly painful loneliness can be. That's why we're heading to Suna first and asking him if he wants to join us in our hunt for this girl. You don't need to come if you don't want to."

Silence for a few moments. Then- "I'll go. I'll be your best chance of finding her before those bastards of Akatsuki do."

"Great!" Naruto beamed. "Gather what you'll need and meet me and Kiba at the front gate in five minutes. We need to head to Suna as soon as possible."

"Agreed."

-------------------------

Naruto looked around at his comrades. "Ready, guys?"

Kiba nodded, grinning. Akamaru barked. Neji merely crossed his arms.

Hinata and Teiru waved goodbye as the three men and the large white dog took off for the trees, heading for Suna. Teiru stepped forward as her father and "uncle" leapt out of sight. "Bye-bye, Daddy! I wuv yoo!"

Kiba turned slightly, his keen hearing having heard his daughter's goodbye. "I love you too, Teiru. Be safe with your Mama, okay?" he whispered, knowing that at the speed with which they were running she'd never hear him even if he called back to her.

Neji glanced at his cousin-in-law. "She is beautiful," he murmured, referring to Teiru.

Kiba grinned with pride. "That she is, my friend. A credit to both our clans, yeah?"

Neji looked back at their path as they ran. "Yes. Hope for the future." Kiba noticed that his white-eyed companion looked a little more depressed and serious than usual, which was startling in itself. He had become a much happier, cheerful, hopeful person over the years, but now he was starting to look and act like his old serious self from their early Genin years.

_Hinata was right- the pressure to continue the Hyuuga bloodline weighs heavily on him. Moreso, with every year that passes._

----------------------

Two figures watched the trio as they left Konoha, their bodies hidden well in shadow.

"Interesting. The Sixth has left on a mission," one murmured to the other.

"Strange," came the reply. "His wife carries their child and yet he still leaves. What mission could be so important that he would leave her at this time?"

"Does it matter? This leaves Konoha weak- we can gather our forces and take over while the Sixth is gone."

"Imbecile!" the second one growled. "Just because the Hokage is gone does not mean that Konoha is weak! Their strength still outranks ours!"

"Still," remarked the first one. "We should get back to Kabuto. He will want to know of these developments."

"Indeed." With that agreement, the two figures vanished, leaving only the barest rustling of leaves as proof of their departure.

-----------------------------

"So," Naruto began casually, "what does this Yumiko look like? Any idea of what kind of monster the Five-tails is?"

Neji smothered a smile. Those three years Naruto had spent with Jiraya had taken their toll- and Naruto was nearly as bad a pervert as the old Sennin. "I swear to you, Naruto, if you repeat this to anyone, I'll kill you."

Kiba and Naruto both looked at him curiously. Neji merely looked straight ahead. "She's stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. Long brown hair, with gold streaks in it that catch the sunlight and make it shine. I couldn't see the color of her eyes, but her face was beautiful beyond compare."

The other two males whistled in amazement. It was odd for Neji to give compliments, and for him to admit that this woman was lovely was rare indeed. "And the Five-tails?" Kiba prompted.

Neji shrugged. "Unsure. Hinata and I were speculating, but we are very much uncertain. We will just have to wait and see for ourselves."

Naruto nodded. "Let's hurry then and get to Suna quickly. We're going to need Shikamaru's brain for this one."

"If we needed brains," Kiba snorted, "then we definitely shouldn't have brought _you_."

"Oi!" Naruto hollered as Akamaru and Neji snickered. "I'm not as dumb as I used to be!"

"That remains to be proven," Neji replied, racing ahead, with Kiba on Akamaru's back right behind him.

Naruto glared. _Why is it that everyone still says that?_ he grumped mentally.

------------------------

Sakura smiled warmly across the table at Sasuke. "I'm really sorry Naruto couldn't make it, Sasuke. An important mission came up just as we were getting ready to come visit you. He had no choice in the matter, but he wanted me to tell you he's thinking of you and wants you to join him for ramen when he gets back."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "I understand. He's Hokage now. Konoha needs him."

Ino glanced up at the weary-looking man. "He knows you need him too," she reminded him. "This was a very special case."

Sakura nodded. "Kakashi told us that the Five-tails has been found."

Sasuke's tired black eyes snapped wide open. "The Five-tails?"

"Yes," the pink-haired woman replied. "And apparently it has a host- a young woman. Kakashi speculates she's been alone for a very long time, and you know how Naruto gets on that subject."

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking at the floor, his black hair falling over his eyes. "I know."

Sakura exchanged a glance with Ino. Turning back to Sasuke, she smiled hesitantly. "Don't worry about him, okay? He went with Kiba and Keji to Suna to recruit Gaara and Shikamaru. The five of them can handle anything."

"Still," he murmured, his black eyes distant, "I wish I weren't so useless. Since my powers were burnt out after Orochimaru's defeat… I'm nowhere near the ninja that the others are right now."

"That's not true!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're just as good as the others! Everything isn't about power, you know!"

Sasuke finally raised his head and looked at his long-time friend, still marveling at the changes in her. A flicker of self-confidence and hope shone in his dark eyes. "You're right," he said quietly, apologetically. "It's hard to change how I've been."

"It's okay," she sighed, leaning back against wall. "I know it's tough. That's why you have your friends here to help you."

This time he gave the two girls a genuine smile. "Thanks."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: Yumiko- "beauty" (I think)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Unka 'Kuro! Unka 'Kuro!" Little Akina Nara squealed as she ran across the room to take a flying leap at her elder uncle. Temari smiled at her daughter as Shikamaru sighed. Temari poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Be happy my brothers aren't like they used to be," she murmured. The dark-haired Jounin merely snorted.

Kankuro, elder of Temari's two brothers, smiled in delight as the four-year-old launched herself at his midsection. He caught the little imp and pretended to be knocked flat from her attack. "Ooof!" he exclaimed. "Help! I've been attacked by a ferocious sand lizard!"

Akina giggled, her twin dark blonde ponytails poofed out like her parents'. "I not a sand lizard!" she informed him. "I 'Kina!"

"Impossible," Kankuro told her. "My niece is a dainty little thing, not this great beast in front of me."

"Grrr!" Akina mock-growled. "'Kina is a beastie!"

"A troublesome beastie," Shikamaru muttered. Temari elbowed his rib again. Turning her attention back to her brother and not her complaining husband, Temari blinked at the empty room.

"Where's Gaara?"

Kankuro winced slightly. "He's… on the roof. He's been up there for hours, just staring into the desert."

Temari and Shikamaru exchanged a glance. "He knew we were coming, right?" she asked her brother worriedly.

The puppet master looked away as he sat up, Akina having abandoned him to rummage around in her bag for her toys. "Yeah," he said quietly. "He knows."

"Should we…?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Let him come down on his own. It's not my place to tell you."

The couple looked at each other in surprise. What could Gaara have to tell them?

---------------------------

Gaara stared off into the desert, one arm propped up on one upraised knee as he sat on the roof of the house he and his brother had shared not so long ago. The house that belonged to Kankuro, not him. Gaara had no house.

Because he had no real need of one for himself yet.

Houses were for protection of one's family. And while he and Kankuro were family, that changed once Kankuro got married. Now his wife and their unborn child were his brother's family.

Gaara was an outsider once again. The loneliness that had overwhelmed his blackened soul for so many years was threatening to engulf him again. His sister had married and had a daughter. Now his brother was also married. Only recently did he and his wife discover that they were expecting their first child.

The Kazekage narrowed his aquamarine eyes. He was happy for his siblings- truly, he was. Befriending Naruto Uzumaki and the other Konoha ninjas had helped him tremendously in finding and expressing emotions he never thought he had.

Love for another person was one emotion he thought had died forever.

Yet now, at twenty-five years of age, Gaara was wishing he could experience what his siblings and friends had. Spouses. Children. The future of their clans, their countries. As Kazekage, it was his responsibility to marry and have children, but for years Gaara figured he'd just pass the title of Kazekage onto one of Kankuro's children. Surely they would be strong enough to protect Suna.

But what if they weren't? His brother was strong, certainly. His wife was an excellent Jounin as well. But still- in a fair fight between them, Gaara was the stronger by far. It was that strength that had protected Suna for so many years and would continue to do so as long as he was able.

Ever since he had been revived, thanks to Chiyo, the girls of the village had begun to openly show interest in him, but none ever caught his attention. He was polite with everyone now, no longer menacing and threatening, but he was quiet, reserved. The years of living in loneliness and darkness had taken their toll on the young red-haired man.

He allowed himself an uncharacteristic sigh. Temari and Shikamaru had surely arrived by now, with his adorable niece, Akina. It was strange, to be connected to someone who accepted him wholly as he was, without the lingering traces of fear that most of the villagers of Suna still retained. Akina had been raised to love her uncles unconditionally- and it made the outwardly-emotionless Kazekage feel strange inside. He felt warm and more alive when his sister and her family visited. Shikamaru treated him as an equal, a friend, a brother. And he had seen Gaara at his absolute worst- when he was nothing more than a cold, heartless killer.

"Gaara?" Temari's voice drifted over the wind, reaching his ears and bringing him out of his reverie of Suna and the desert nearby. "Are you okay?"

The red-haired Kazekage turned toward his sister. "I am fine," he said quietly, barely heard over the constant sandy wind blowing across Suna. He stood and walked slowly towards her, his face relaxed if not pleasant-appearing. "I am… glad to see you have arrived safely."

Temari smiled up at her little brother. Although at twenty five years old and six inches taller than her, she couldn't really call him little any more. "It's good to see you again, Gaara. We have missed you."

Even after ten years, the knowledge that his siblings liked him, even loved him, was a curious thing. He supposed he'd get used to it eventually. A small smile was Temari's reward. "I missed you too," he admitted. He hopped down to the terrace where he had escaped to the rooftop, with his sister right beside him. He gave her a half glance. "Is… Akina… here too?"

She nodded, still smiling. "She's been going crazy, not knowing where you were."

"Then I should probably find her," he murmured. "We don't want her ending up like her father."

"Oi, sand-boy," Shikamaru grumped from his seat across a Shogi board from Kankuro. "There are worse things she could end up like."

"Yeah," Kankuro added without taking his eyes off the Shogi board. "She could end up like you: tall, skinny, and humorless."

If Gaara had eyebrows, he would've lifted one skeptically. As it was, he merely gave his brother a look that promised good-natured retribution. "At least I'm not into wearing magenta makeup like some guys."

The fact that Gaara was able to joke and tease his siblings at all was a major accomplishment, thanks almost completely to Naruto and his tendency for pranks and mischief. He pulled the Sand Jounin into so many strange and bizarre situations that Gaara couldn't help but develop a sense of humor that was quite lacking previously.

Gaara only prayed that Naruto would never use his "Sexy Jutsu" on him. He didn't think his sand could save him from something like that.

"Unka Gaara! Unka Gaara!" Akina finally figured out that Gaara had appeared and had, in true adorable imp fashion, proceeded to run at him at full speed, intent on tackling him.

Temari stepped forward, her eyes wide in worry. "Akina! No, don't!"

Akina couldn't stop and ended up crashing into her uncle- or rather, crashing into a wall of sand that instantly appeared to protect him from harm. The sand cushioned the little girl so that she wasn't hurt, but she didn't understand what had happened. She lifted brown eyes to her mother and started to cry.

Temari looked at Shikamaru helplessly. Shikamaru kept his gaze focused on the Shogi board.

Akina sniffled. "Mama?"

Temari knelt down next to her daughter. "You know you can't jump on Uncle Gaara like you can Uncle Kankuro, sweetie. His protective sand barrier can't distinguish between friend and foe."

Gaara looked down at his niece, her cheeks wet with tears. His stomach felt twisted, almost like he had eaten something spoiled. He was Gaara of the Desert, Kazekage of Suna, and he was still unable to control his sand defense to the point where harmless contact, such as a playful jab from Naruto or Kankuro or a loving glomp from his innocent niece, could reach him.

He, too knelt down next to Akina. Big brown eyes stared into his aquamarine ones. "I am sorry, Akina," he murmured. "You're not hurt, are you?"

She sniffled. "No, Unka Gaara," she replied as she wiped one of her cheeks with the back of her wrist. "Your sand stopped me."

He reached out and gently wiped the tears from her other cheek. "Can I… still get huggie?" she asked him. He gave her a small smile- he couldn't deny this sweet child anything.

Akina beamed at him. She carefully, slowly, crawled up to him and wrapped her arms around his slender middle. Gaara hesitantly put his arms around her tiny shoulders and hugged her back.

Temari looked like she was about to cry. Kankuro snorted to cover up the unusual "warm, fuzzy feeling" he got from seeing his normally stoic brother hugging a four year old imp. Gaara had changed a lot in ten years and he was so very glad he got to witness it.

------------------------------

"Finally!" Naruto stopped at the outskirts of Suna. "That was one long trip!"

"Still," Kiba pointed out, "we got here in half the time it would normally take us. That's gotta be some sort of record."

Neji, looking none the worse for wear, simply crossed his arms again. "Gui-sensei and Lee got here in less than half a day one time."

"No freaking way!" Naruto exclaimed, blue eyes wide.

Kiba smiled, his eyes closed. "I'm not entirely surprised. Those two have fetishes about doing things to the extreme." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Two Sand Jounin guards approached their small party and Naruto stood up straight, looking down from his slightly taller height. "Hokage- welcome to Suna," one remarked as they bowed respectfully.

Naruto nodded. "Is the Kazekage around?"

"He is currently at his brother's home, visiting with his family," the second one reported.

"Sweet," Kiba commented. "We can pick up both Gaara and Shikamaru at the same time."

"The sooner, the better," Neji added. "We don't want the Akatsuki to get to her first."

His companions nodded in agreement and proceeded to follow their Hokage across the village to Kankuro's house.

--------------------------

Kankuro's wife, Niira, poked her head into the room where the three siblings were conversing- and Shikamaru was beating the puppet master in yet another game of Shogi. "There are three men heading for the house," she told them, looking somewhat perplexed. "Should I be concerned?"

"What do they look like?" Shikamaru asked without taking his eyes off the Shogi board.

"There's one with long brown hair and white eyes, another with red marks on his cheeks riding a huge white dog, and the leader is a tall blonde man in bright orange?"

Gaara's head snapped up, his eyes wide. He exchanged glances with his sister and brother-in-law. Shikamaru moved one of his pieces, mumbling "checkmate" under his breath before standing up.

Kankuro swore a few times under his breath. Then he turned a reassuring smile on his wife. "Don't worry, Niira. It's just Konoha's Hokage and his friends."

"H-Hokage!" Niira exclaimed, looked quite alarmed. "But the house is a mess! Why would he just drop by unannounced?"

"It's okay, sister," Gaara said smoothly. "He's an old friend. And I would also guarantee his house is in much worse chaos than yours is."

Niira, still unused to _the_ Gaara of the Desert calling her sister, merely nodded. "If you're sure…"

A rough beating on the front door had Temari scowling. Akina had fallen asleep on a mat in the corner and she didn't want the loud and rambunctious Naruto Uzumaki waking her up. She stood up and opened the door.

"Hiya!" Naruto grinned as usual. "Thought we'd find you guys here."

Gaara stepped forward, a genuine smile of welcome on his usually neutral face. "Naruto… it's been a while. What brings you here?"

"Gaara!" Naruto held out his hand and the Kazekage gladly took it, unsurprisingly being pulled in for a quick hug. "I'm glad to see you didn't dry up out here."

Kiba snorted as he and Akamaru stepped inside. "The man wears an armor of sand," he reminded him. "I seriously doubt there's any moisture left on him anywhere."

Neji gave a small grin as he followed the large white dog. "His protection and attacks are so precise, he doesn't even break a sweat."

Gaara gave them a familiar "bored" look. "Even if I did, do you really think I would tell you three?"

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his comrades. "What brings you all the way out here, Naruto? I'm pretty sure it wasn't for a vacation from Sakura, no matter how bad the hormones have laid waste to her moods." He shuddered. "God save me from troublesome pregnant women."

Temari looked like she wanted to whack him upside the head with her fan. "I'll remember that next time you want to try for a son," she growled in his ear.

Gaara ignored his sister and her husband for the moment. It was apparent that something serious was going on. "I am glad to see you as always, Naruto," he said quietly, "but you would not just come here armed for battle if there was no reason."

Naruto nodded, his face grim. He decided not to dodge the subject. "The Five-tails has been found."

The sand-master's aquamarine eyes went wide. "The… the Five-tails?"

"And it has a Jinchuriki."

Temari gasped. Kankuro swore. Gaara simply didn't speak, didn't move. Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest.

"Let me guess- you want to get to this Jinchuriki before the Akatsuki do," the shadow Jounin said, leveling his gaze at his old friend.

Naruto nodded. Kiba and Keji looked dead serious. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. "What else aren't you telling us?"

The blonde man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. His companions remained silent.

"The Jinchuriki… is a woman. Slightly younger than us. She's been living alone in the Land of Grass for an undisclosed amount of time. It's speculated she's been alone for several years, if not more."

Gaara began to shake, memories of the time before Naruto came flooding back into his mind. Naruto put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Gaara. We'll find her before the Akatsuki do. That's why we're here. We want you and Shikamaru to come with us."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: Akina- "Spring flower" (which I thought was appropriate since I think Temari's into flowers/botany)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You want me _and_ Gaara to come? That'll make this a five-man squad."

Akamaru barked.

"Six," he corrected himself. Kiba grinned, petting the dog on the head.

Naruto kept his gaze locked on Gaara. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," he told his friend quietly. "But I must go. I can't let what happened to you happen to anyone else."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged worried glances. Gaara's head was down, his short red bangs managing to conceal his black-rimmed eyes.

Shikamaru picked up his equipment bag from where he had set it down when he had arrived. "Land of Grass, you say?" he asked as he secured his bag. "They're not all that friendly. It will be really troublesome to slip in and find this girl undetected."

Neji nodded. "It was hard enough to find her the first time- she's living near the border of the Land of Grass and the Land of Rain- deep in the forests there."

Shikamaru scowled. "You think she's moved since then?"

"It was only about a week ago that Konoha got the report and Hinata and I were dispatched to observe her."

Kiba rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Unlikely that she's moved too far in only a few days. Still, if Neji can take us to where she last was, Akamaru and I can sniff her out."

"Right." Shikamaru looked at Temari. "Don't forget."

She gave him a smug look, but her teal eyes were soft. "You either."

The dark-haired Jounin nodded and headed out the door, followed by Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji. That left Naruto and Gaara.

For a long moment neither said a word. Finally, the sand-master spoke.

"They'll kill her, won't they." It was a statement, not a question.

"Even though they don't have Itachi or Orochimaru to lead them anymore, Kabuto is still searching for the remaining Biju. He's already captured four of the nine and killed at least two Jinchuriki in the process."

"Including me." Gaara finally looked up.

"Including you, my friend."

Gaara got the familiar deadly-serious look on his face. "They will come for her?"

"Undoubtably."

"Then we will annihilate the remaining members of Akatsuki when they come."

Naruto looked alarmed as he followed his red-headed friend out the door. "Gaara! There are only five of us! There's no way we can wipe out the remaining members of Akatsuki by ourselves!"

Gaara paused long enough for his sand to bring him his gourd, which he strapped to his back. "They will pay," he said, looking and sounding exactly like his old, merciless self. His sand swirled and spun around him, creating a menacing cloud ready to do some slaughter as it reacted to his well-hidden fury.

"They will pay."

-----------------------------

"It's been a while since I've seen Gaara look so…" Temari commented as she watched her brother and her husband race off into the desert with their comrades.

"Like how he was before?" Kankuro shook his head. "Yeah. I know. He's no longer as heartless as he was when Shukaku was inside him, but when it comes to Akatsuki…"

Temari glanced over at her sleeping daughter. "I hope they reach that girl before those bastards do."

"Worried about your lazy husband?"

The blonde Jounin gave her brother an amused half-smirk. "He may be lazy, but he's one of the most brilliant strategists I've ever encountered. Better even than me."

"That's saying a lot, big sister."

Temari sighed, reaching down to brush Akina's cheek. "If anyone can figure out how to get in, get the Jinchuriki and get out with the least amount of trouble, it's Shikamaru."

"Which reminds me," Kankuro said thoughtfully. "What are you not supposed to forget?"

---------------------

"Yo! Shikamaru!"

He turned to Kiba, the usual uninterested expression on his face. "What's bothering you now?"

"What isn't Temari supposed to forget?"

Shikamaru actually smiled as he turned back to their route. For a long time he was quiet, with only the woosh of the wind making any sound.

"That I love her."

Three heads turned toward him in surprise. He snorted. "What? You think I married her just because she's a troublesome pain in the ass?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a stupid smile on his face. "Well, knowing you…"

Neji glanced at Gaara, who was staring at their destination with a grim gaze. "I'm surprised your brother-in-law hasn't squashed you flat with his sand for calling his sister a pain in the ass."

Gaara flicked his aquamarine eyes at the Hyuuga clan leader. "I happen to agree," he said as if commenting that the desert was dry.

Naruto beamed at his friend. "There's the Gaara I know and annoy! I was wondering what happened to you."

The corner of the Kazekage's mouth curled up slightly as if in a smile. "Trying to hide from you."

"Nah! I'm too much fun to ignore."

Shikamaru held up a hand to silence them. "We're nearing the border of the Land of Grass," he informed his companions. He turned to Neji. "Where was she last seen?"

"Closer to the forest that borders the Land of Rain," he replied. "If you wish…"

"Yes. Do so."

"Oi!" Naruto grumped. "Who's in charge around here?"

"Not you, apparently," Gaara murmured. Kiba snickered.

Keji closed his eyes for a moment and opened them abruptly. "_Byakkugan!_"

His specialized vision swept across the landscape, brushing past grasses and small foliage until it reached the forest where he and Hinata had observed the girl previously. "I don't see her in the same position," he said, "but that doesn't mean she's not nearby. I'm at the limit of my vision- I can't go further to see if she is there."

"Take us there," Naruto said, determined to retain command of the mission. "But keep your eyes out for Grass ninjas."

The three Konoha Jounins nodded and headed out, opting to move in the same formation as usual- Kiba and Akamaru in front, to use their noses to scent out enemies and traps, Shikamaru behind him, Naruto in the middle, Gaara next, and Neji bringing up the rear, using his Byakuugan to look for enemy ambush.

"I do not see how having Neji in the back has him lead us to this girl," Gaara commented to Naruto as they raced across the grasslands.

Naruto grinned. "It's his scent, rather, that will lead Kiba and Akamaru to the forest. Although it's faint, their sensitive noses can still follow the trail that the other scouts left when they were here last."

"As long as we skirt Kusaga, we shouldn't have too many problems," Kiba pointed out.

"Agreed," Shikamaru nodded. "If we can get to the forest undetected, we can find some shelter for the night and look for the Jinchuriki first thing in the morning."

"No need," Niji interrupted. "I see her."

"What?" came a trio of voices. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"She's resting- near a waterfall, no less than half a kilometer to the northwest of us."

Akamaru sniffed the air as they ran, having jumped high into the trees as they appeared. He whimpered softly, slowing his pace slightly. "What's wrong, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his long-time friend.

The white dog paused on a rather wide branch. The remaining males landed next to him, perplexed. Akamaru whuffed and whined, looking at his partner. The rest of the group looked at Kiba for a translation.

Kiba's black eyes went wide. "You're kidding me," he said, awed. "This might be a problem…"

"Out with it!" Naruto nearly exploded, dying of curiosity.

Kiba turned to his companions. "She's strong," he explained. "That's why Akamaru stopped." He glanced at Gaara. "He says she might even stronger than you."

Neji shook his head. "Impossible. She was observed for several weeks and not once did she show any evidence of ninja training- genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, nothing. She hunted using an ordinary knife- not even a kunai."

"Nonetheless," Kiba replied seriously, "the last time Akamaru felt like this was when he first came upon Gaara and his siblings during the second part of the Chuunin exam all those years ago. She's powerful, even if she hasn't shown it yet. We should proceed with caution until we know her abilities."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. Usually you just run in first, regardless of the situation. I'm glad to see you've matured." He glanced at Naruto. "Unlike some people…"

"Oi!" Naruto grumped. "I've matured…"

"This is true," Neji admitted. "You are nowhere near the talentless dropout you used to be."

"Wow," Kiba muttered. "Another compliment from Neji. The world must be about to end."

The white-eyed Jounin shrugged. "Perhaps my words are simply truth, finally spoken to the one who needs to know."

Shikamaru snorted softly. "That's too deep for me. Let's just find this girl and finish this before trouble starts."

"Let me go first," Gaara volunteered. "If need be, I can capture her for interrogation." He glanced at Naruto. "The sooner we have her, the sooner we can use her to lure the Akatsuki to their deaths."

Naruto sighed. He glanced at Shikamaru. "Your thoughts, strategy-brain?"

The shadow Jounin pondered that for several moments. "That seems to be the best course of action. We don't want to harm the girl or scare her. Speaking with her first and trying to convince her to come with us would be the first course of action, but if that fails, then Gaara will be ready with his sand." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Although I wonder why we haven't run into any Grass shinobis yet."

"Perhaps they are afraid of the Jinchuriki," Gaara murmured, his aquamarine eyes as hard as diamonds.

A long silence followed this observation. Surely it was true- after all, both Naruto and Gaara had first-hand experience with the fear from others about the Biju sealed inside them. This girl was surely the same.

"Let's go," Naruto said quietly. Kyuubi stirred, uneasy about something. When questioned by his human host, the Nine-tails wouldn't respond. Something was definitely odd.

-------------------------

The five men and the white dog stood on various branches overlooking the small clearing around a delicate waterfall. A slender figure in tattered white robes knelt by the river, doing something in the small pool at the base of the falls. Her brown and gold hair was pulled back in a loose knot at the back of her head. She was quite obviously alone. Neji used his Byakkugan to observe her once more.

"She is washing clothes," he whispered to Naruto, who stood next to him.

The girl sat up, looking straight at the trees where Neji and Naruto were hiding. _Impossible,_ Neji thought. _Surely she couldn't hear us from this distance…_

The girl turned back to her laundry, scrubbing the material brusquely against some rocks.

"I can hear you and smell you," the woman called out, her voice rising above the rush of the waterfall, blending beautifully with the sound of the water. "What do you want?"

Naruto exchanged glances with his companions. Shikamaru nodded and they all dropped down from their perches to land at the edge of the clearing.

"We are shinobi from Konoha and Suna," Neji said politely, since he was the most well-spoken of the group. "We wish to speak with you."

The woman didn't turn around nor cease in her washing. "You lie." She picked up another piece of clothing. "You're here about Gobi."

Naruto and Neji looked surprised. Shikamaru crossed his arms. "You are aware that you have a Biju sealed inside you?"

"It's rather hard not to be aware of sharing your body with another being," she replied.

_I hear you_, Naruto thought wryly. Kyuubi grunted.

"Not to mention the fact that none come here except to try and kill me," she continued, whacking her laundry against the rock in front of her again. "Which, I presume, is why you six have come."

The five men all looked at Akamaru, who was lying flat against the ground, looking like he wanted to shiver. Why would she include the dog in their numbers? How could she know he was a ninken?

"We have not come to kill you," Naruto tried to explain, holding up a hand in a peaceful gesture. "We've come to help you."

The woman stopped her washing and sat up. After a moment she stood up. "Help me?" She laughed, hollowly. "I've heard that before." She turned around and gazed at the five assembled men. "Your kind of help involves destroying the Five-tails inside me."

Four of the men fought a collective gasp as they looked at this woman up close. She was lovely, just as Neji had said, but it wasn't that which made them gasp. Her eyes were the same as Gaara's, minus the black marks around them. They were sapphire blue where his were pale aquamarine, but they, too, lacked pupils.

And they were hollow. She looked at them, but it was more like she looked _through_ them. As if they were merely creations of her imagination and not worth noticing. Naruto and Gaara both recognized those kind of eyes.

Sasuke used to have them. Gaara used to have them. Naruto used to have them. The eyes of sheer loneliness, of complete abandonment. Only hers didn't hold the same hatred and loathing that Sasuke and Gaara had felt. Hers only held emptiness.

Anger they could deal with. But a woman who seemed to have lost all hope? How were they supposed to deal with that?

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: _Byakkugan- _"White eyes" (the 360 degree vision thing that the Hyuuga clan bears)**

**Biju- basically, one of the nine "tailed demons" like the Nine-tailed fox inside Naruto or the One-tailed tanuki (raccoon) inside Gaara**

**Jinchuriki- human host of a Biju**

**Ninken- ninja dog**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Help me?" She laughed, hollowly. "I've heard that before." She turned around and gazed at the five assembled men. "Your kind of help involves destroying the Five-tails inside me."

Gaara stared at her. He had never laid eyes on so lovely a woman before and most certainly had never seen such complete and utter emptiness in someone's eyes before. Even his own gaze, which could be quite cold and empty, never had this kind of depth.

She turned to Kiba and Akamaru. "I should've known two of your clan would find me eventually," she said, almost sadly. "I don't want to hurt you- please leave."

Kiba blinked in surprise. "Our clan? How do you know our clan?" Akamaru whimpered.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to kill you. Take your brother and go."

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged a glance. _Brother?_

The woman turned back to Neji. "I know your scent. You were here before. Now you have brought reinforcements to kill me easier, eh?"

"I told you!" Naruto cried. "We're not here to kill you! We're here to _stop_ you from getting killed!"

"Yumiko, please," Neji pleaded. "We're here in peace. You have our word."

The woman fixed a direct stare at the white-eyed Jounin. "How do you know that name?"

Neji blinked, confused. "Isn't that your name? It's carved on your knife handle."

She narrowed her eyes at him, finally showing some irritation. "That name is dead to me," she said softly. "My sister betrayed me, cast me into this loneliness because of her selfishness. I carved her name into my knife so that I would never forget who did this to me…"

"Then what is your name?" Kiba asked abruptly.

The woman gave him a somewhat softer look. "Not that it matters," she said softly, "but I was known as Safaia."

"Man," Shikamaru muttered. "This is getting troublesome. Can we just grab her and go?"

Safaia's head snapped toward him. "Grab me and go? Go where? It's just as impossible to kill me here as anywhere else. You might as well die here."

Gaara stepped forward, arms crossed as usual. "Quiet. We are not here to kill you."

Finally she turned to the red-headed man and when she did, she froze. Sapphire eyes met aquamarine and locked. Neither blinked nor looked away.

Naruto nudged Neji. "What do you suppose happened?" he whispered in his friend's ear.

Neji looked equally confused. "I don't know. Battle of wills?"

Gaara's eyes slid over to glance at his friends. Without saying a word, sand slid out of his gourd and surrounded the woman in front of him. Finally Safaia blinked and lithely did a backflip, escaping the sand enclosure.

"I knew it," she said, her voice monotone and her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "You tried to trick me." She suddenly grabbed her head with one hand and fell to her knees. "No, Gobi! I don't care! They lied… I don't care what you say…"

Gaara stared at her, feeling a sense of déjà vu. How many times had he felt the same way with Shukaku?

The woman lifted her gaze and Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru automatically took a step backward. Akamaru whined loudly. Sand swirled quietly around Gaara, ready if need be, and for good reason.

Her eyes had gone gold.

The five men watched in various levels of fascination as she tilted her head back and let out a bone-chilling howl. Her hair changed color, from brown and gold to purest white, and her nails lengthened into claws. Snow-white fur sprouted from her wrists and ankles and spread from there, covering her entire body. She lowered her head and landed on her hands, which had changed into large paws. Her amber gaze flickered from one man to the next, her face lengthening into a muzzle, her lips pulled back from razor-sharp fangs in a snarl.

She jumped into the air and did another graceful backflip, and as she did so, five long, fluffy tails appeared, one right after another. Two long, floppy ears appeared on her head. When she landed, she was no longer human.

Safaia was a five-tailed pure white dog. Gobi, the Five-tail Biju.

Kiba fell on his butt in complete and utter surprise. Akamaru whined and lowered his head even more.

Naruto stared in shock. _How is she able to completely change like that? If I change into anything more than a four-tailed fox, I lose control of who I really am! But this girl simply shifted to Gobi as if it were no big deal!_

Gaara, too, was stunned. When he had let Shukaku take over, he grew to enormous size. But this Gobi- it was only the size of a horse, perhaps larger. Was this as large as she got?

The Five-tailed Dog barked out a humorless laugh. "I am not your ordinary Jinchuriki," she said in an altered voice. "I am Gobi and Gobi is me. We have joined our souls as only sisters can."

"Souls?" Naruto looked confused. He looked at Gaara. "I didn't think that was possible."

"I have certainly never heard of such a thing, and Shukaku was sealed in me before I was born," Gaara replied. "We were always separate."

"Same here," Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi and I have agreed to join forces, as it were, but if I let him take over too much, I start to forget who I really am."

Gobi/Safaia blinked her golden eyes. "Kyuubi? Shukaku? What is this you speak of?" She took a small step forward and sniffed. Her eyes went wide and her ears perked up. "Kyuubi? Is that really you inside that boy?"

"Oi, woman!" Naruto grunted, shaking a fist at her in irritation. "I'm not a boy! I'm a man!"

Kyuubi, lurking in the back of Naruto's mind, made a grunting noise. _I thought I recognized your scent, Gobi. So you have joined with the girl?_

The Five-tails sat on her haunches and bowed her head at Naruto. "Forgive me, Kyuubi. You know me to be loyal to these humans. She needed comfort and I gave it to her."

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged a glance. "She what?"

Kiba looked dead serious. "She can hear Kyuubi's thoughts inside Naruto," he said in awe. He rested a hand on Akamaru's head.

Gobi/Safaia looked at Kiba. "And yours as well, brother," she said.

Naruto scratched his head. "You can hear Kyuubi?"

She lowered her head and slowly shifted back to human form. Her hair went back to its original brown and gold streaks and her eyes went back to blue.

"Gobi can hear any of the Biju," she said quietly when she had completely reverted. "I, myself, only have her increased sense of smell and hearing." She turned her head toward Akamaru. "Brother?"

The large white dog got up on his feet and padded slowly toward her, much to Kiba's surprise. She laid a delicate hand on his head, petting the soft fur there. "You and your clan have served your family well," she told the dog. "You have brought great honor to them all."

Akamaru whuffed, bowing his head to her. Kiba stepped forward cautiously. "How do you know of our clan?"

Safaia merely blinked at him. "Who do you think gave your clan their first ninken?"

"Wow," Naruto said, crossing his arms. "So, Gobi's kinda like your ancestor, huh, Akamaru?"

"That is right," Safaia agreed. "The Inuzuka clan were chosen because of their closeness to dogs. No other clan has that honor."

"Kakashi summons eight ninken," Naruto pointed out. "What about him?"

"He merely signed a blood contract with them," Shikamaru said. "Much like you and the frogs and Temari and her weasel."

"True," Safaia murmured.

Gaara moved closer to her. "Enough talk. You realize you are being targeted by the Akatsuki?"

Safaia blinked. "Akatsuki? What is that?"

"A group of evil guys who basically want to extract Gobi from you to use her in their conquest of the world," Shikamaru replied, looking rather bored.

She looked slightly alarmed. "But… but that would…"

"Kill you," Gaara finished, looking her dead in the eye. "Believe me- I know firsthand."

"Don't confuse her just yet, sand-boy," Shikamaru muttered to his brother-in-law. "We'll have time enough for that later, after we get her to safety."

"And if I don't need your rescuing?"

"Don't you get it, Safaia? They're going to kill you!" Naruto looked irritated.

She shrugged. "Death comes to all of us. So what if mine comes sooner than yours?"

Gaara stared at her again, mystified at how much she seemed to not care. Having seen firsthand both death and how wonderful life could be, he couldn't understand why anyone would willingly throw it away. He regretted his bloodlust from his youth, but that was mostly Shukaku to blame. That raccoon was a vicious one…

"If you die," Naruto replied, "Gobi dies. Simple fact."

"Oh, no," replied a low, slightly amused voice. "We have ways of keeping the Biju alive after they're removed from their hosts."

The five men and Akamaru turned to see two figures standing on a branch in a nearby tree, gazing down at them. Immediately they all went on guard, except Gaara, whose "on guard" meant standing still with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Akatsuki bastards," Naruto growled. "We won't let you have her!"

"Oh, I think you'll be too _dead_ to stop us," one replied.

"Konoha vermin," the second one spat. "You'll pay for what you did to Orochimaru and Itachi."

"Hey, wait," the first one said, leaning forward and peering at their group. "Isn't that the weakling punk that Shukaku was sealed in?"

The second one took a closer look. "Sure is. I thought we killed him."

Gaara's eyes hardened, the only thing that changed on him following the Akatsuki members' discussion. "Naruto," he said stiffly.

Naruto clenched a fist but didn't take his eyes off the two ninjas in the tree. "Yeah?"

"They're mine."

The Konoha shinobi understood immediately and backed up, forming a four-man (plus dog) protective stance around Safaia.

The Kazekage simply stood as usual, his eyes locked on the figures in the tree. Sand stirred in his gourd and proceeded to slide out, swirling in the air around him.

The two unidentified Akatsuki members chortled. "Your sand may be fast," the first one said.

"But you'll see that we are faster," the second one finished.

Gaara didn't respond. Instead, the sand surrounding him suddenly rushed toward the duo, forcing them to leap off the branch they had been occupying.

_Shit, that sand's faster than we thought!_ The first ninja bounced off a couple of tree trunks before landing upside down on a branch. He quickly formed some seals.

Before he could finish, Gaara's sand caught him from behind and hoisted him off the tree, dangling him in midair. More and more sand filtered out to wrap around him.

"No, hey, wait!" the ninja protested as sand quickly covered his head. Gaara lifted a hand and clenched his fingers in a clutching motion. "_Sabaku Kyou_," he murmured.

Safaia blinked slowly. "Your friend," she said in Naruto's ear. "He had Shukaku sealed inside him?"

"And removed," Naruto agreed, not taking his eyes off his friend. "It killed him, but an old lady from his village sacrificed her life to bring him back to us."

"Bastard!" the second ninja snarled, coming up with a kunai on Gaara's other side, thinking him to be vulnerable. "I'll kill you once more!"

Safaia took a nimble leap through the air, over Naruto's and Neji's heads. She landed between Gaara and the second ninja, fully transformed into Gobi. She snarled at him.

The ninja couldn't stop his attack and ended up driving the kunai towards Gobi's neck. "Dammit!" he swore, knowing he wasn't supposed to kill the Jinchuriki.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the sand wall between himself and the Five-tails, his kunai lodged in the sand. Gobi, on the other hand, had his neck in her jaws at the same time he noticed the sand wall.

"Die," she growled as she ripped out his throat, blood splashing against her pure white fur and the sand wall protecting her.

Gaara had turned his head to stare at the Five-tails, his hand still held up in the same clutching position. A voice could be heard from inside the sand, pleading for release.

"_Sabuku Sousou_," he murmured, closing his fist tightly. The sand responded, imploding on the trapped ninja and causing blood to splatter out from the sand.

Shikamaru shook his head. No matter how many times he saw it, it still freaked him out. Also-

"That was too easy," Neji remarked.

"I agree," Shikamaru replied. "They didn't act like normal members of Akatsuki."

Kiba knelt down next to the ninja Gobi had killed. "He doesn't bear a ring," he commented, looking at both hands.

"Must just be agents then," Naruto muttered.

Gobi sat on her haunches, her five tails swishing independently. She looked at Gaara with unblinking gold eyes.

Gaara stared at the Five-tails. "Why did you do that?" he asked her. "I do not need your help."

"He was about to strike you with his strange weapon," she replied, her ears flattening slightly.

"My sand protects me," he told her, his face stern. "Nothing can touch me."

In response, Gobi stood up and walked slowly toward him, her tails even with her back. She stepped right up to him and looked him right in the eye. She was tall enough in this form that she met his height.

"Nothing?" she said, with almost a tone of humor in her altered voice.

The sand around him stirred and released the remains of the one ninja, flowing back into his gourd. The other sand shifted around their legs as they stared at one another.

Then, slowly, leisurely, the Five-tails leaned forward and licked the sand-master on the cheek.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: Safaia- "sapphire"**

**_Sabaku Kyou- _"Desert Coffin"**

**_Sabaku Sousou- _"Desert Funeral"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"My sand protects me," Gaara told her, his face stern. "Nothing can touch me."

In response, Gobi stood up and walked slowly toward him, her tails even with her back. She stepped right up to him and looked him right in the eye. She was tall enough in this form that she met his height.

"Nothing?" she said, with almost a tone of humor in her altered voice.

The sand around him stirred and released the remains of the one ninja, flowing back into his gourd. The other sand shifted around their legs as they stared at one another.

Then, slowly, leisurely, the Five-tails leaned forward and licked the sand-master on the cheek.

The four men and dog watching nearly freaked out, their eyes going into "stupefied" mode. "D-did… did she…?" Naruto stuttered, a look of complete weirded-out-ness on his face.

The other three guys and Akamaru nodded frantically.

Gobi ignored them and proceeded to pad slowly around Gaara, her five tails wrapping around him, almost caressing him but not quite touching him. The Kazekage didn't move, but neither did his sand. "I touched you," she murmured, with a hint of humor in her voice. "And your sand did not stop me."

Gaara wondered about that as well. His sand stopped any unknown person from touching him- his family was able to touch him only because he knew them, therefore the sand knew them. But this female… "You also did not try to harm me," he informed her. He tried to concentrate on controlling his sand and not the entirely too-pleasant tingle he could still feel on his skin from where she licked him.

"But how does the sand know that? My teeth could've very easily met your throat."

"Impossible." Gaara narrowed his eyes as she continued to slink around him. "My sand would stop you."

Gobi was now in front of him again, a portion of her body curled around him and her five tails brushing the backs of his legs in a particularly strange sensation. Carefully she leaned forward and opened her mouth, placing her fangs on his neck.

The sand remained dormant.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. What was wrong with his sand? Why wouldn't it rise up and stop her from doing this? He closed his eyes and tried to will the sand to come up between them and stop her attack. His sand armor was in place, but even he wasn't sure how well it would stand up to a point-blank Biju attack.

"Naruto," Kiba nudged his friend. "She's not really going to kill him, is she?"

The blonde man looked utterly confused (and still rather weirded-out). "I… I don't think so…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Won't Gaara's sand protect him if she tries to?"

"Her fangs are on his neck!" Neji hissed, not taking his eyes off the two in front of him. "There is nothing between her and his throat but skin!"

_There is his sand armor,_ Naruto thought, crossing his arms across his chest. He only hoped that would be enough if she decided to attack.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at Gobi. "If you were an enemy, you would not be allowed this close," he told her.

Gobi tightened her grip on his throat, cracking his armor. Still the sand did not move. "If I were a friend," she replied in a low tone, "I would not have your throat in my jaws."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and ran towards the Five-tails. "Don't you dare hurt him!" he hollered, intent on scaring her away from his friend.

Gobi didn't move. Naruto raced forward and ended up face-first in a wall of sand.

Kiba looked confused. "Why did Gaara protect her? Naruto wasn't going to hurt her."

Gaara's eyes were locked on Gobi's gold ones. "I didn't," he said. "The sand moved on its own."

Gobi managed a smirk. She released his throat and sat down on her haunches, watching as the sand returned to the gourd. Gaara continued to stare at her as she shifted back to human form.

Safaia stood up and turned away, heading back to the waterfall's pool and her now-dry clothing. "I'm done tolerating you," she informed them as she picked up her jade-green tunic-dress. "Please leave."

Shikamaru muttered a few choice words under his breath. "This gets more troublesome than I prefer," he told Naruto.

Naruto took a step forward, his face determined. "Why would you want to stay out here, all alone, when we're offering you friendship and a chance to live somewhere safe?"

"Gobi protects me," Safaia replied, her hands going to the belt around her waist that held her tattered white robe closed. "And friendship is overrated."

Shikamaru and Kiba both turned around and raced for the trees as if the hounds of hell were after them. "We're outta here," they said in unison, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Naruto blinked in confusion at his rapidly retreating friends. _What's their problem? _he mused. He turned back to see that Safaia had untied her robe, obviously with the intent to get dressed in her now-clean clothing, not caring that she had an audience of three strange men and a dog. "Oi, woman!" he hollered, his eyes going back into freaked-out mode. "We're standing right here!"

Safaia blinked at him, her hands on the edges of her robe. Neji looked like he was about to sprout a nosebleed. "I told you to leave. It's not my fault you cannot follow simple instructions."

Naruto growled, shaking a fist at her. "Why, you…!" He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Gaara behind him, his aquamarine eyes focused on Safaia.

"Go. Now."

Neji didn't move. Akamaru nudged Naruto's leg. "She's just going to escape once we go," he informed his red-headed friend. "When those two Akatsuki agents don't return, we may end up with actual members showing up next time."

Gaara opened his mouth to say something when he noticed something odd.

His sand had flowed out of the gourd and was creating a wall around Safaia, obscuring their vision of her as she methodically changed clothes. Naruto followed his gaze and blinked in surprise as well.

"Hey," he poked Gaara's rib carefully. "If you're so sweet on her, why didn't you just say so?" he asked mischievously.

Gaara scowled. "I am nothing of the sort. The sand is acting on its own."

"That's strange," Neji strangled out.

Safaia finished dressing and the sand retreated, heading back into the gourd. Naruto scratched his head. "I thought your sand was just for offense and defense," he said in confusion. "I didn't know you could use it as a dressing room."

Gaara did something completely out of the ordinary- he bonked Naruto on top of the head. "Baka," he muttered. "Sometimes I think only your body grew up."

Safaia turned towards the trio, now dressed in a jade-green halter-type dress that fell to her ankles, the sides cut open to just above her hipbones, revealing black shorts underneath. Elbow-length black gloves covered her forearms and were secured by a band around her middle finger, leaving her hands bare. Her knife was strapped to her right calf, showing once again that she had no training as a ninja- they wore their kunai holders on their thighs. Neji fought another nosebleed as he noticed how deep the front cut of the dress was- and how well-formed she really was.

"I will go with you," she finally told them, but her eyes still held the same emptiness as before. "But only because Gobi wishes it."

Naruto looked clueless again as he rubbed the bump on his head. "She does?"

Safaia looked straight at Neji, unblinking. "Yes. But her reasons are her own, for now."

Neji narrowed his eyes slightly. _There's no way she can tell…_

She bowed infinitesimally to the men. "Please lead the way," she said quietly.

Naruto exchanged a glance with Gaara. "Suna or Konoha?"

"Suna offers more protection," Gaara said emotionlessly, "but it is your choice. This is your mission."

Neji nodded without taking his eyes off Safaia. "The infinite amount of sand at Suna would allow Gaara more leeway for defense and attacks," he agreed.

"Let's go," Naruto agreed. He turned and leapt into the trees, leaving Gaara and Neji standing behind with Akamaru and Safaia.

Safaia sniffed lightly. "Does he expect me to jump into the trees too?"

Neji moved slightly closer. "You can't do that, can you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"My clan was made up of gardeners and farmers, not ninjas," she told him. "If it weren't for Gobi, I'd be long dead by now."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Was?"

She shrugged as if it didn't matter. "They're all dead now." Her gaze went even more distant and unfocused than usual. "They paid for what they did to me."

Gaara could sympathize, all too well. So could Neji, but on a different scale.

Akamaru barked. Safaia turned to him. "That's very kind of you, brother, but you should be with the Inuzuka you came with. Go to him- protect him as you swore to."

Akamaru whimpered slightly, but ran off in search of Kiba. Neji looked at her again. "I'm Neji Hyuuga," he introduced himself as they began walking, leaving Gaara behind. "I'm a Jounin from Konoha. The loud, annoying blonde man that just left was Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konoha."

"Blonde man," she murmured.

"Akamaru's partner is Kiba," he continued, nodding. "He can be just as loud as Naruto."

"Kiba Inuzuka," she echoed. "Fitting."

"And then there's Shikamaru Nara. He's lazy and often bored, but he's an outstanding strategist."

Safaia turned her head slightly to look back at the man following them. "And the sand user is called Gaara, correct?"

"Gaara of the Desert, yes." Neji looked at his new female companion. "He is the Kazekage of Suna."

"He is a quiet one."

"Yes," Neji agreed, looking back at their path. "But not nearly as quiet as he used to be. He used to be a heartless, merciless killer, when Shukaku was still in him."

"You knew him then?"

Neji's white eyes hardened slightly. "I saw what he was capable of," he corrected her quietly. "It wasn't until Naruto defeated him and befriended him that he changed for the better. And once Shukaku was extracted, that changed his personality quite a bit too."

Safaia nodded slowly. "That raccoon was an evil one," she conceded.

Gaara, following behind with his arms crossed as usual, narrowed his eyes. "How is it that Gobi is so friendly with you?"

She shrugged. "She is a dog, after all. And dogs are fiercely loyal to their humans."

"But she is also a Biju. They hate humans."

"Not all of them do. Nibi got along quite well with her Jinchuriki."

Neji saddened slightly. "But that didn't stop the Akatsuki from defeating her and extracting the Two-tailed Neko from her." He looked at her askance. "I… don't want that happening to you too."

Safaia gave him a curious look. "Why? I am nobody. I am nothing. Merely another unwanted child in this uncaring world."

_Such familiar words,_ Gaara thought wryly. _She is much like I was, back then._

Neji just looked embarrassed, which was odd for him, to say the least. "Well, you have friends now," he said simply. "Two of which know what you've been through from personal experience."

Again she turned and gazed at Gaara. "Ah, yes. Shukaku's host." She gave the Kazekage an unreadable look. "You have my sympathies and my respect for putting up with that short-tempered tanuki for so long."

"I did not have any choice," he muttered back. "It is impossible to inflict any harm to my body because of the sand defense. Death was not an option."

"And now?"

Gaara scowled. "That is none of your business."

They walked in silence for a while, until it became apparent that Safaia was becoming less sure of their path. Neji moved closer, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Safaia tried to brush off his unease. "I do not know the terrain," she explained. "I am unsure of my footing."

She tripped over an upraised root and stumbled, nearly falling forward. Both Neji and Gaara's sand helped prevent a face-plant into the mossy ground. "You sure are a klutz," Gaara commented. "You remind me of Naruto."

Safaia shot him a glare that would've scared off anyone but the sand-master. "You'd be clumsy too if you were in territory you'd never been before."

"I have been in many territories I've never seen before." Gaara glared right back. "Yet I've never been as clumsy as you."

She growled, her hair lifting almost like her hackles were up. She turned completely around, causing Neji to stop and watch as she stalked back to the Kazekage. She stood as close as she could and looked up at him, her nose nearly touching his. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at Gaara.

"You, you arrogant bastard, are not blind, either."

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please read and review. It helps to know if the story is interesting. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gaara stared at her in shock, as did Neji. Of course, she couldn't see this. It explained a few things, but still…

"You… you're blind?" Gaara asked, quietly stunned.

She continued to glare at him as if she could see him perfectly. "When I'm in human form, yes. But when I let Gobi take over, then her more keen senses make it seem like I can see temporarily."

"Do… do you know what we look like then? Because of Gobi?" Neji asked.

She shook her head and turned toward him. "Scents and sounds take on shapes, but nothing definitive."

Neji almost whistled out loud. His Bloodline Limit was almost the complete opposite of what she lived with every day. While he could see 360 degrees around him, she couldn't see at all. It was humbling, really.

He moved towards her, intent on offering her assistance as they traveled back to Suna, when Gaara moved first.

And grabbed her hand.

Turning her back toward their path, he proceeded to pull her along behind him, holding her hand the whole time. She scowled like she wanted to protest, but surprisingly, she kept quiet.

Neji followed, keeping his eyes open (literally) for any enemy ambush. They had an uneventful trip through Grass country, until they reached the border of the Country of Sand, where they met up with Naruto and the others.

And, of course, the three bakas had to make a stupid commotion because Gaara was holding Safaia's hand.

"Jeez," Shikamaru smirked. "We leave you alone for five minutes and already you're practically all over each other."

Naruto chuckled, his hands clasped behind his head and a stupid grin on his face. "I guess it isn't just your sand that moves fast."

Kiba snorted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think one of you was in heat."

Neji gave his friends a stern look. "Knock it off, you guys," he said, ignoring the twinge in his stomach at his friends' teasing of their ally. "She's blind."

Immediately they all turned to Safaia. Gaara had dropped her hand and she stood silently between him and Neji. She narrowed her eyes- those sapphire eyes that never seemed to focus on anything. Suddenly it clicked into place.

"Sorry, Safaia," Kiba said sincerely. "We didn't mean to tease you."

"We meant more to tease Gaara," Naruto added, earning him a thwack on the head from both Shikamaru and Kiba.

"If this is your example of friendship," she murmured, "then perhaps I should just go back to where you found me."

"No." Four heads turned to Gaara. "You are now in my country and I am responsible for you," he said neutrally. "We will take shelter in one of the border guard houses for the night." He pointed to the southwest for his companions to take note.

Shikamaru nodded. "I knew we couldn't get back to Suna before nightfall. And camping outside in a desert would be extremely troublesome."

"For once," Kiba nodded, "I agree. Let's get going, then."

Safaia didn't say anything. She merely stood silently. Neji moved next to her. "Would… would you like some assistance?" he asked her quietly.

She looked up at him and his breath caught again at her undeniable beauty. "That would… be appreciated," she murmured back. She held out her hand and Neji took it carefully. He led her after his friends, who were following Gaara toward a nearby guard house.

Only Naruto noticed how his fellow Kage continually turned his head just far enough to look back at Neji and Safaia.

-----------------------------

Shikamaru looked around the empty guard house and scratched his head. "Ehhh… is it supposed to be empty?"

Gaara merely unstrapped his gourd and set it in a corner of the large room. "This one is not large enough for a guard platoon," he explained. "It's been out of use for several years now. We have newer, stronger ones built closer to the border."

Naruto turned his head back and forth, looking rather dimwitted. "It's just this one room?"

The red-headed man turned and looked directly at Safaia. "Yes."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about your manly modesty," she told them nonchalantly. "Being blind does have its advantages."

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Temari's going to kick my ass when she hears about this…"

Kiba glanced at Akamaru. "I worry about Hinata. She's so sensitive…" The white dog whimpered agreement.

"Awwww…" Naruto scowled and sat cross-legged on the floor, his chin propped up on his palm with his elbow resting on his knee. "I'm a dead man when I get home."

Safaia blinked. "You are all married?"

Neji looked uncomfortable. "N-no. Just those three."

Now Safaia looked uncomfortable. "I… I'm sorry. I don't wish to cause problems." She bowed low, surprising her escorts. "If you want, I will sleep outside, in Gobi's form…"

"No." Gaara gave her a direct look, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Sand-storms frequent the night time. You are unused to arid weather. You would be dead before morning."

"Ahh, screw it," Shikamaru snorted. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed." He shrugged off his Jounin vest and rolled it up into a ball, using it as a pillow on one of the mats he found on the floor. "See you in the morning," he called over his shoulder.

Kiba curled up against Akamaru's furry side, following his friend's example. "G'night," he mumbled.

Naruto, of course, had simply collapsed in the middle of the floor, spread-eagle as usual. His soft snoring filled the room, making Neji shake his head in disgust.

"I will take first watch," he told Gaara. "We can't be sure the Akatsuki didn't follow us."

Gaara nodded slowly. He moved over to the wall and leaned against it, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He flicked one last look at Safaia before dropping his chin on his chest as he tried to sleep.

Safaia moved to the other side of the room from the men. She found another mat with her hands and lay down upon it. "Good night, Neji," she murmured, closing her eyes.

He smiled softly at her before heading up to the roof to keep a look-out.

"Good night… Safaia."

-------------------------------

Safaia awoke slowly. She sniffed carefully. _Neji is here… but Gaara's gone. Did he go on look-out?_ She sat up, listening carefully. The sounds of the desert were different from her forest home, but the snoring coming from four different throats (five, if you counted Akamaru's heavy breathing) indicated that it was not yet morning.

She stood up and made her way to the doorway, careful not to step on the still-sprawled-out Naruto.

Once outside, she could feel the cool wind brush across her face. She sniffed. _On the roof?_ She walked around the guard house, searching for a ladder or some other way to reach the roof.

A sudden whoosh and a thump on the sand behind her had her stopping abruptly. "Gaara."

"Safaia." The sand-master regarded her. "Why are you here?"

She turned her head slightly. "I could not sleep. It is… difficult."

Silence. Then- "I usually do not sleep. A bad habit I retained from when Shukaku was still within me."

Safaia turned around completely to face him. "Perhaps you are afraid to sleep?"

He blinked, startled slightly. How could she…? Of course. She probably experienced the same thing. "I am not afraid of anything," he said instead.

She looked at him with deep sapphire eyes, which seemed almost black in the moonlight. "You are afraid of me."

Gaara scowled. "Unlikely. You are not a ninja of any skill. Your threat to me is nonexistent."

"You are afraid of me because I am a female."

Aquamarine eyes snapped wide open. "Why would you say something so ludicrous?"

She smiled and his heart beat a little harder. "Because when I get too close to you, I can hear your heart rate increase. Your scent changes slightly as well." She took another step closer and he couldn't move. "Almost like… fear."

"Nonsense," he managed to say. "I do not fear you, nor any other person. Male or female."

"That remains to be proven." She turned and, with her hand against the wall, made to walk back inside.

"Why did they do that to you?" Gaara asked her abruptly.

She knew what he was asking. She hung her head, her bangs falling over her eyes. "I was a burden," she told him, her voice expressionless. "A blind child is of no use to anyone. They had hoped that by sealing Gobi inside me it would either help me to see or kill me." She clenched a fist at her side. "Imagine their irritation when neither occurred."

"Why hate your sister, then?"

Safaia turned towards him slightly. "She was the one to suggest it. She was not happy that she had to share our parents' attention with a useless blind brat like me." She shrugged. "I was an obstacle and one easily removed. Or so she thought."

Gaara actually sighed. "Sounds familiar."

"Your sister tried to get rid of you too?"

His eyes narrowed, but he realized she was trying to make light of the subject. "No- my father. He hired many assassins. They all failed."

"Apparently."

Silence fell between them, but it was a comfortable silence, between two who shared the same pain, the same loneliness.

"You have quite a talent with that sand," she said, breaking the silence.

He shrugged. "I was born with it. And Shukaku."

Sensing a touchy subject, she skirted it and opened a new question. "Would you… like to see my talent?"

Gaara slowly blinked. "Your what?"

Safaia knelt in the sand, holding her palm directly above the grains. She closed her eyes in concentration.

Gaara stared in utter fascination as, literally out of nowhere, a green sprout appeared amongst the sand, growing and blooming into a single yellow flower right before his eyes. "How…?"

She smiled. "I'm not really sure. It's just something I've always been able to do. I can grow plants just about anywhere. I simply use the minerals and elements in the ground to create a seed, and then coax that seed to grow."

He knelt down and stared at the flower. "Impossible," he muttered. "You used your chakra to change elements into a living thing?"

"Is that what I did?" She reached over and plucked the flower from the sand. She handed it to him. "Here."

Gaara blinked in surprise. "You… want me… to have it?"

Safaia nodded. "After all, I used your sand to grow it. It really belongs to you."

He accepted the flower slowly, gazing at it like it was a miracle from God. Which, in truth, it was.

_Hmm,_ he thought, looking at the lovely woman beside him. _Flowers in the sand… If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I certainly would not have credited it as possible._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sunlight streamed into the guard house, shining directly into Naruto's sleeping face. He winced, stretched, and yawned. "Morning already?" he mumbled.

"Duh," Shikamaru's voice answered him from somewhere to his right. "We've been waiting for your lazy ass to wake up so we could leave."

"Boy, is _that_ the pot calling the kettle black," Kiba chuckled.

"Oi- I may be lazy, but at least I don't sleep the day away when I'm on a mission."

Naruto looked around sleepily. "Where's Gaara? And Safaia?"

Neji looked at the floor. "They're… outside. They've been talking since before dawn."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at his friend. "That bothers you?"

Neji looked away, but not before Kiba's keen sense of smell detected a whiff of discomfort. "No. Why should it?"

Naruto jumped up, effectively ending the conversation. "All right, guys. Let's get going before Suna and Konoha start to panic because both their Kages were gone too long." He sauntered out the door, checking to make sure his equipment was ready as he walked.

He was greeted by a strange sight indeed- Gaara, solitary, silent, and often sullen, sitting side-by-side with Safaia, watching the sun rise up over the desert.

And holding a yellow flower in his hand.

Kiba nudged Shikamaru. "Hey… where did he get the flower?"

Shikamaru looked rather disgruntled. "A better question would be: how did the flower get here? It's too hot and barren to grow anything out here."

Safaia turned her head slightly towards the group behind them. "I grew it," she told him, a slight smile on her face. "I'm not completely useless."

This intrigued the shadow Jounin. "You grew it? From what?"

This time Gaara answered, without turning around. "She uses her chakra to change minerals and elements in the ground into a seed and then feeds the seed more chakra to make it grow." He lifted the flower slightly and gazed at it, his face unreadable. "It's truly incredible."

Naruto went into "stupefied" mode again. "G-G-Gaara? Did you… did you just… _compliment_ her?"

The sand-master turned his black-rimmed eyes at his best friend. "What if I did? I am amazed at her ability to use chakra, since she has never been trained as a shinobi."

Safaia blushed prettily. "Th-thank you… Gaara. But it is nothing special, really."

He turned to her. "To one who has lived his entire life in a barren wasteland, being able to create life from nothing is special indeed."

Naruto oozed his way over to Shikamaru and Kiba. "Is it just me," he whispered, looking rather suspicious, "or is Gaara actually _flirting_ with her?"

Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. "I think hell just froze over."

Kiba looked up and scanned the skies. "Wonder when the flying pigs will show up…"

Neji remained silent. Instead, he walked over to Safaia and paused by her side. "We must get going. May I offer my assistance once more?"

Safaia turned toward the sound of his voice (and his footsteps) and smiled, her empty eyes looking not quite so hollow. "That is very… kind of you, Neji. You have my gratitude."

Gaara leveled a direct look at Neji, who returned it unflinchingly. Safaia broke their silent challenge by standing up directly between them. "Shall we go then, gentlemen?" she asked, apparently unaware of the tension between the two men.

Shikamaru sighed. "Let's get to Suna before this gets too much more troublesome, huh?"

----------------------------

A knock at the door had Temari blinking in surprise as she walked across the room to answer it. _It's too early for them to be back…_ she thought to herself.

Imagine her shock to be greeted by her husband with a nonchalant "Yo."

"Shikamaru!" she exclaimed, her teal eyes wide. "What are you doing back so soon? Did something happen?"

"Daddeeeeee!" Akina sprinted across the room and flung herself into her father's awaiting arms. "'Kina missed you!"

"Missed you too, princess."

"Oi, Shikamaru! Move your lazy ass so we can go inside!"

He moved out of the doorway, still holding his daughter, so Naruto and company could walk in. Temari blinked again. _Who in the world is SHE?_

The most beautiful woman Temari had ever seen was being led by Neji into the house. _That must be the Jinchuriki… _The woman's eyes didn't seem to focus on anything- it appeared that something was wrong with her vision. "Was she injured? Did something happen to her eyes?"

The woman smiled, but it was a self-depreciating smile. "Nothing that can be fixed, I'm afraid. I was born like this." She sighed softly. "An ugly, blind monster."

_Ugly?_ multiple minds thought as one. Temari realized that she must never have seen herself, so she had no idea that she was so lovely. And as far as the monster part…

Temari reached out and gently pulled the woman aside, away from the men gathered around her. "You are neither ugly nor a monster," Temari told the woman honestly. "My name is Temari Nara- I am Gaara's older sister and Shikamaru's wife. I knew well the Ichibi that was sealed inside my brother and I feared it as much as anyone else did. But Gaara- he, by himself, was never a monster." She smiled at Gaara. "He was always my baby brother."

A slight curve of his lips indicated his amusement at her choice of words. "I am hardly a baby any longer, sister," he told her as he moved to Safaia's other side. "But your words help bring peace to my burdened soul."

She swung out as if to punch him in the arm but, as always, the sand blocked the "attack." "Baka… and here I thought you were inept at sarcasm. One of these days I'll figure out how to get through that blasted defense and then we'll see who the stronger sibling is." She grinned at him.

"It still would not be you."

Safaia looked in Gaara's direction with a blank expression on her face. "You really are arrogant, aren't you?"

"Apparently."

Temari snorted. "Ignore him. He may have gotten all the power in the family, but I got all the brains."

"That explains quite a bit." Safaia smirked slightly.

Abruptly, there were four Konoha shinobi in the room, all kneeling down on one knee in a crouch. Naruto stepped towards the closest one, a serious look on his face. "Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

The silver-haired Jounin stood up and looked at his Hokage. "The council of advisors has dispatched us to bring back the uh… woman… to Konoha."

Gaara scowled. "She was to be left in the protection of Suna," he said quietly. "Why did your advisors decide this?" he asked Naruto.

"I don't know," Naruto replied, narrowing his eyes. "But I intend to find out. Guys?"

The three Chuunins that had appeared lowered their heads slightly. "Yes, sir!" Two vanished again, leaving Kakashi and the other one behind.

"Safaia?" Naruto moved over next to the blue-eyed woman. "I guess you need to come with us to Konoha. It's quite a trip, even for ninjas. Will you be able to handle it?"

Her eyes lowered, her face looking somewhat let down. "I see." She walked slowly away from the Hokage, ignoring his question, one arm stretched out slightly to feel for any obstacles on her way to the door. Neji was at her side in an instant, offering his help again.

She paused at the doorway, turning back and gazing sightlessly at Gaara, whom she knew had not moved. "Thank you…" she murmured, almost sadly, before she disappeared through the door.

------------------------------

Temari stood next to Gaara as Shikamaru pulled on his backpack and headed out of the house, holding Akina's hand. The rest of Konoha's visiting ninjas had already begun their journey back to their own country, but Temari needed to talk to her brother.

"Why did she thank you?" she finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Gaara looked away. "I have no idea. First she did not want to go with us. She believed we were there to kill her. Then the Five-tails inside her decided _for_ her that they would come with us."

"If you say so," Temari said, closing her eyes and lowering her chin in disappointment. "But I think there is more to this than you are telling me."

He remained silent. His blonde-haired sister carefully slipped an arm around his slim shoulders and gave him a quick hug. "Take care, Kazekage."

"Nothing better happen to my niece on your way back," was his reply. In his own way, he was telling her the same.

Gaara stepped outside just after his sister had left and watched expressionlessly, his arms crossed as usual, as his sister and her family headed across the desert and toward their home.

Family. Home. His family now had their own families and their own homes. But not him. Not ever him. He was Gaara of the Desert. Like the dry, barren desert, he bore a fruitless existence. It seemed that he was destined to be alone. Just as he had been all his life. Just like he would be, no matter how long he lived.

He had begun to get a tiny flicker of hope that perhaps… perhaps… But no. It was apparent that the leader of the Hyuuga clan was interested in the one female he actually felt comfortable around. And he barely knew her. Yet… in another way… he did know her. He knew what she had gone through. He experienced that same pain. Even though Shukaku was gone- had been gone, for over ten years now- he still bore the emotional and yes, physical scars of the Ichibi.

Gaara didn't deserve love. He didn't deserve friendship either, and he thanked whatever benevolent god had given him a second chance at fixing all that had been put wrong because of his father's selfishness.

He turned and began walking away from his brother's house, heading for his study in the main council building for the Kazekage and his council. He needed to clear his thoughts and get his mind back on his duties.

And off one lovely blue-eyed monster.

-----------------------------

Safaia took a deep breath. "I can smell the trees. Flowers, bushes, vines, grass… it fills my soul once more."

Neji turned to her and smiled slightly. "You held up to that trip quite well, Safaia."

She shrugged as if it were nothing of consequence, but her expression somehow lightened. "It was all Gobi's doing. If she didn't use her strength to keep me going, I would've collapsed after a few hours."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Certainly, Gobi assisted you, but it was still your body. Not hers."

Her cheeks pinkened. "Thank you… Neji. It is… strange to hear such nice things from others."

A slight rustle had them both pausing. They were in the middle of their entourage, with Naruto and Kakashi behind them and Kiba and Akamaru with the three Konoha ninjas in front of them. Shikamaru and his family were following quite some distance behind, because they were traveling with little Akina and they knew that Safaia was a target for trouble.

"Get down!" Neji yelled as he tackled Safaia and pulled her to the soft ground. Two kunai landed with a "thock" in the dirt where they had been standing. Immediately Neji used his Byakkugan to look around them.

_Damn_, he mentally swore. Kiba and Akamaru were fighting a ninja about a half a kilometer away and Naruto and Kakashi were dealing with two others. The three Konoha ninjas that had come with Kakashi were injured, having been caught off guard and wounded with kunai and shuriken. It was an ambush, and a well-laid one at that.

The shinobi that had attacked them was still on the loose. And Neji didn't dare leave Safaia alone to fight him, because of her inexperience in battle. Certainly, she had Gobi, but he didn't want her to have to rely on the Five-tails if she didn't have to.

A malevolent chuckle reached his ears and he looked up to see a black-cloaked figure. The cloak bore red clouds and the shinobi's eyes were visible just above the edge of the high collar.

Akatsuki. An actual member this time.

"Hidan," Neji nearly growled. "I thought we had finally killed you off for good last time."

The silver-haired former Grass ninja gave him a smirk. "Not for lack of trying, Konoha scum. But I will repay you for Kakuzu's death." He glanced at Safaia. "And take that bitch off your filthy hands."

Neji tightened his grip around Safaia's shoulders, holding her in a close embrace as he scowled up at Hidan. His other hand slipped into his pack and pulled out a kunai. "Over my dead body," he said coolly.

Hidan smiled darkly as he pulled out his three-bladed scythe. "Oh, how convenient. Exactly as I planned to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **(my apologies to those reading this- I'm not very good with describing fights, let alone ninja battles. Forgive me if anything seems a little… off.)**

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" A handful of Naruto shadow clones appeared and ran, looking somewhat disorganized, towards one of the ninja assassins in a straight on assault.

The Akatsuki agent smirked. "I've been warned about your abilities, _Hokage_," he sneered, making the title into an insult. "Your shadow clones are no match for me." He made several fast seals with his hands. "_Doton: Retsudotenshou_!"

Several large rocks from the ground lifted up and began hurtling through the air towards the oncoming Narutos. They were all hit dead on and, subsequently, poofed into smoke.

The former Rock shinobi smiled confidently. "You are not worthy of the title Hokage, you Kyuubi brat!"

"I long outgrew being termed a brat," a deadly-serious voice sounded behind the shinobi. He turned to see the real Naruto behind him, a pissed-off look on his face and a swirling blue ball of visible chakra in his right hand. "_Rasengan_!"

Naruto growled as he launched the chakra-ball against the Rock ninja's midsection, earning him a look of complete horror on the shinobi's face. The spinning chakra caused him to twirl in the air as the force of the blast hurled him backwards, through tree trunks, rocks, and finally at a bone-breaking stop in the middle of a stone outcropping. The blood trickling down from various wounds on the ninja's head indicated that his skull had been cracked in multiple places.

Kakashi dropped down behind Naruto, his Sharingan eye exposed from his fight with the other Akatsuki agent. "Nice work," he commended his one-time pupil.

Naruto nodded once, but his face was grim. "We have to find Neji and Safaia. No doubt they're in the worst of this."

"We were separated quite far from them," Kakashi commented as they ran back to where their friends were. "It will take some time to get there now."

"Bastards," the Hokage growled, clenching his teeth.

----------------------------

Neji glared at Hidan, breathing slightly harder than normal. So far, the Akatsuki was simply playing with him- he was certain. Then when his chakra was almost depleted, Hidan would strike and that'd be the end of him.

"Come along, Konoha scum," Hidan purred. "Is that the best that the Hidden Leaf can offer me?" He shook his head almost sadly. "I expected more from their legendary Jounins."

"Cease your prattle," Neji told him coolly. "Your destiny is inevitable- and it ends here."

Hidan smirked. "We'll see who the Jashin favors, lowlife trash."

Neji made a seal with his hands. "_Hakke Kuushou_!" He thrust his palm in Hidan's direction and the Akatsuki member was thrown backwards against a tree from the chakra blast from Neji's palm.

Hidan chuckled and swiftly whipped out his three-bladed scythe, flinging it at Neji. "It will take more than that to stop me," he hissed.

Neji dodged the attack easily, the main focus of his special gaze on the enemy in front of him. He watched the scythe, expecting it to come back for him from behind. Instead, it was heading straight for Safaia.

Who, of course, could not see it coming.

"Safaia!" Neji cried, a note of panic in his voice. _There's no way I can get to her in time,_ he thought frantically.

The blind girl looked up at the sound of his voice and, hearing the whoosh of the blade cutting through the air, flung herself against the ground. A soft _thunk_ indicated the blade had embedded itself in something.

Safaia sniffed slightly, her eyes widening. _No way… why?_

Neji blinked in utter surprise at the scythe, now embedded in a wall of sand. He glanced over at a figure nearby. "Gaara…"

The Kazekage stood upside down on a nearby tree branch, his arms crossed as usual. His aquamarine eyes narrowed slightly at Hidan. "I am your opponent," he said in an old familiar death-tone.

Hidan waved him off as if he were a pesky fly. "I'm no longer interested in baggage like you," he informed the sand-master. "You served your purpose. Now you need to _stay dead!_" He pulled back on the rope that was affixed to the weapon and yanked it back into his hand.

The sand wall fell and began to curl around Gaara as he did a backflip and landed next to Safaia in a crouch. Without taking his eyes off Hidan, he spoke softly. "Are you injured?"

"No," she murmured back, a bit of surprise in her voice. "Why… why did you come?"

He didn't answer right away. "You were in trouble."

"But how did you know?"

He watched Neji and Hidan battle for a moment. "I just knew. And I…" He broke off.

She leaned closer, frowning slightly in confusion. "You… what?"

"I had to save you," he replied, so softly that even she, with her exceptional hearing, almost missed it.

"Gaara," she whispered back, an unfamiliar emotion welling up inside her.

He stood up and assumed his battle stance- arms folded, eyes staring, face blank and emotionless. His sand slid out of the giant gourd on his back and hovered in the air around him.

Neji jumped back and stood on the other side of Safaia. "Take her and get somewhere safe," Gaara told him bluntly. "I will deal with this."

The white-eyed Jounin scowled slightly at the other man. "Very well," he nodded, picking Safaia up into his arms and leaping away somewhere.

Hidan glared. "It makes no difference. I will kill you and then it's all a matter of finding that bitch and extracting the Five-tails."

Gaara's eyes flew wide in an expression that pretty much secured the Akatsuki's fate. "You will not be alive to touch her." The sand went from idly stirring to instantaneous movement, flying straight toward the Akatsuki with amazing speed.

The former Grass ninja smirked and simply dodged the attack, opting, instead, to try and move closer to Gaara. He flung three shuriken at the sand-master, which were blocked by more sand.

"Your sand is a viable defense," Hidan smiled. "But it cannot defend against me." He twirled his scythe above his head so fast that it blurred. "I may not be fast, but my scythe will still slice you."

Gaara glared. "Quit talking and die." He made a few seals with his hands. "_Suna Shigure_," he murmured, causing sand to gather above Hidan and rain down upon him.

The other man made to move forward and was surprised to see his feet encased in rock-hard sand. "Useless freak," he growled at Gaara. "I will show you the meaning of pain!" He flung his spinning scythe at Gaara just as the sand congealed around him.

The Kazekage didn't even blink as the weapon flew toward him. As normal, his sand came up to block it…

And the scythe sliced right through it.

Gaara's eyes flew wide in shock and a bit of worry. He ducked, but not quickly enough. The topmost blade sliced through his side, making the red-haired man gasp. _Pain… so rare that it is that I feel it… _He looked up at Hidan as the Akatsuki smiled darkly. The scythe embedded itself in a nearby tree since the rain of sand prevented its master from pulling back to his hand.

A_nd yet… yet, it is a blessing… it shows that I am human… that I am NOT a monster… _Holding his copiously bleeding side, Gaara turned toward the Akatsuki member. "_Sabaku Rou_," he whispered, causing the rain of sand to stop and seal up Hidan in a prison of sand.

Hidan struggled slightly, only his face visible in the cocoon of sand. "You're not as impervious as you thought you were, huh, freak?"

"You are the only freak here," Gaara informed him coldly, his eyes like ice. "And your fate, as Neji said previously, ends here. Die." He clenched his fist. "_Sabaku Sousou!_"

The sand imploded and blood splattered out, landing with a _splut_ sound on his sand wall defense. He willed the sand to retreat.

The battered, ripped, and rather mangled form of Hidan slid to the ground with a sickening squish. Gaara stared unemotionally at the corpse. _Something's not right…_

Naruto, Kakashi, and Kiba dropped down next to him. They, too, looked at Hidan's bloody corpse.

"It's definitely him," Kiba said, wrinkling his nose. "Plus, he's got that ring." He pointed at the appendage. He glanced at Gaara. "You okay, friend?"

Gaara didn't move. Naruto saw the blood staining his clothes and dripping down his side and promptly freaked out. "Holy hell, Gaara! You're bleeding! How in the hell did he manage to hurt you?"

Gaara managed a slight smile at his very loud friend. "His scythe sliced through my sand." He looked back at the corpse. "I'm confused, though. I expected him to be stronger."

Kakashi shrugged. "All Akatsuki members are not made the same," was all he said. "The strongest of the group, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Zetzu… they were all defeated years ago. It stands to reason that the remaining members would not be that much of a challenge to you now."

Kiba nodded. "The biggest threat, strength-wise, would be Kabuto."

Naruto looked around. "Where's Safaia? And Neji?"

Neji dropped down from a tree, Safaia still cradled in his arms. "Right here."

Kakashi slid his forehead protector back down across his left eye. "I'm off to check my team," he told them. "I'll meet you back at Konoha hospital."

The Konoha shinobi nodded as the silver-haired Jounin vanished from sight. Safaia sniffed delicately. Her eyes flew wide.

"I smell blood," she said, a bit of surprise in her voice. "Who is injured?"

"It is of no consequence," Gaara said stiffly. "Merely a miscalculation on my part."

"You're pouring out blood and you say it's of _no consequence?_" Naruto hollered at his best friend. "Like hell! We're taking your sandy ass to Konoha hospital and you'll just have to deal with it!"

Safaia had gone quite pale, but only Gaara noticed it. "Very well," he murmured after a long silence. _But only for her… I don't like to see her concerned like this._

Naruto carefully hoisted his friend on his back, piggy-back style. Gaara grunted. "This is unnecessary."

"Keep your mouth shut," Naruto informed him good-naturedly, "and let me help you."

Gaara glanced at Safaia, still held safely in Neji's capable arms, as they raced through the trees back to Konoha. Her head was resting against the ninja's chest as if she were asleep.

_They suit each other,_ he thought, a rather painful sensation worming its way inside his chest. _He, who can see everything around him, and she, who cannot see anything at all. What would I have had to offer her? Pain and fear- that is all. She deserves one who can love. Not a heartless monster like me._

-----------------------

"That's a fair injury," Sakura told Gaara as he sat up in his hospital bed a couple days later. "Even though your sand armor deflected a lot of it, it's still pretty deep. I can help your body to heal, but unfortunately, in my current condition," –she patted her round belly affectionately- "I can only stop the majority of the bleeding."

"Do not concern yourself," Gaara said quietly, fighting off another strange emotion as he watched the pink-haired woman pat her abdomen. _Jealousy… yes. Idiotic though it is, I am jealous that my best friend and his wife are starting a family. I am left behind once again._ "I survived the trip here without dying. I will heal in time- just as others do." He smiled faintly. "The pain helps remind me that I am, in fact, human."

Sakura understood immediately. "I will staunch the bleeding, then, and leave the rest to you. But you must rest, okay? You don't want to make the wound worse by doing too much too soon."

"You sound like my sister when she tends to Akina's injuries," Gaara mused.

She smiled brightly. "Does Akina get into trouble that often?"

"She is just like her mother," Gaara shook his head slightly. "I believe Kankuro once called her a 'spitfire.'"

"Definitely not Shikamaru," Sakura giggled. "I figured any child of his would be just as lazy and just as brilliant."

"She's brilliant, all right. That's what the problem is, he says."

She sighed as she placed her hands over his sliced side to begin the jutsu. "I won't have that problem," she grumbled. "I worry my child's going to end up just like Naruto- loud, obnoxious, annoying-"

"You forgot incredibly good-looking."

She turned her head to see Naruto and Safaia standing in the doorway of Gaara's hospital room. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I forgot nothing, baka." She released her jutsu and checked the bandage. The bleeding had stopped, at least for now.

Naruto led Safaia over to the edge of the bed. "I brought you a visitor. And you'd better heal fast, sand-boy," he informed his friend cheerfully as he turned and escorted his wife out of the room, much to her confused protests. "I don't want Suna to start a war because they thought I kidnapped you." He chuckled as he closed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Sakura demanded out in the hallway.

"He's got it bad for her," Naruto replied nonchalantly, as if discussing weather. "And so does Neji. But she was worried about Gaara's injury, so I brought her here to talk with him."

Sakura blinked. "And Neji's okay with this?"

"He's visiting with Hinata and Kiba, now that everyone's home. Hinata was anxious about something. But he knows Safaia is in my care."

His pregnant wife looked thoughtful. _I wonder…_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- _"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

**_Doton: Retsudotenshou- _"Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm"**

**_Rasengan-_ "Spiraling Sphere"**

**_Hakke Kuushou- _"Eight Trigrams Empty Palm" or "Eight Trigrams Wind Palm"**

**_Suna Shigure_- "Sand Rain"**

**_Sabaku Sousou_- "Desert Funeral"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gaara eyed the woman now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why have you come?"

Safaia turned toward him, a slight smile on her lips. "Those words sound familiar. But the answer is slightly different. I came because I worried about you. How is your injury?"

He grunted softly. "I am not dead yet."

"So I 'see.'" She chuckled lightly, then paused at his quietness. "Why so silent? Will you finally admit that you are afraid of me?"

"I fear no one- least of all you." _Liar…_

She tilted her head to the side as she gazed at him. "Prove it."

He wanted to tell her off, that he had no reason to do any such thing. Instead, he found himself asking, "How?"

A mischievous curl of the corner of her mouth had him swallowing hard. "Drop your sand defenses," she told him. "And let me touch you."

_Touch him? _ "How do you know of my sand armor?"

"Naruto explained that the sand was your ultimate defense and how it saved you from being more seriously injured." She paused for a moment.

"I want to see you," she continued, reaching up a hand toward him. "I want to see the man behind the mask of sand."

"I look exactly the same," Gaara muttered. "And you cannot see me, regardless."

Safaia dropped her hand. "So… That is how it is."

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You see me only as a blind girl," she said, her head forward so that her brown and gold bangs hung over her eyes. "There are other ways of seeing, besides with the eyes."

He was quiet for a moment. He knew he'd regret it, but he asked anyway. "How?"

"Give me your hand."

Hesitantly, he held out his hand and grasped hers. She shifted the grip so that she held his wrist. Slowly she brought his hand up to her cheek and pressed his palm against her cheek.

"You have to release your sand armor," she told him. "Or this will not work." She closed her eyes. "You have to trust me."

"I do not know you," he replied, but let his armor to slide back from his hand, baring his arm to the elbow.

"I am no threat to you, remember?" she murmured. "Close your eyes." He did so, not really understanding why he was allowing her to do this.

She maneuvered his hand lightly across her face, letting him feel out the contours and shape of her face. He tried to concentrate on what she was trying to show him and not the alien sensation of skin on skin.

"Can you feel it?" she asked him. "Can you see my face, based on what you feel?"

Surprisingly, he could. He could see her arched eyebrows, her high cheekbones, her dainty nose. He ran his thumb across her full lips and nearly shivered at the sensation. "I…"

"Will you let me?" she whispered, placing one hand on the back of his, which was still resting on her face.

He nodded slowly and, for the first time in years, completely removed his sand armor, letting the sand swirl around him once before sliding inside his gourd, which sat on the floor nearby.

Safaia lifted her hand, unsure of exactly how tall he was, even though he was sitting in the bed. Without thinking (which, in truth, he really hadn't been doing a whole lot of in the past few moments), he used his other hand to guide her delicate hand to his face.

He did a whole body shiver when she touched him as no other had touched him in almost two decades. His heartbeat began to increase, sending blood racing through his body. He could feel prickles of sweat begin to appear on his skin and his body thrummed with anticipation.

He had never felt so alive.

Not even when he was in the height of his bloodlust, all those years ago, had he felt so thrilled.

Safaia's soft hand slid across his bare skin, gently feeling out his cheeks, his chin, his nose. She drifted across his forehead, pausing at the strange-feeling scar above his left eye. "What happened?" she whispered. "Were you injured here?"

"It's a tattoo," he replied, his voice a little uneven. "The kanji for 'love'- for a demon who only loves himself."

"That's not true," she protested quietly. "You are neither a demon, nor do you only love yourself."

"How would you know?" He still hadn't moved and he suddenly realized how closely they were to each other now that she had leaned forward to touch him. "You don't know me. You don't know how I am."

"Gobi knows," she told him. "She asked Kyuubi about you when everyone was asleep that first night."

He didn't reply- mostly because she had continued her exploration of his face. She traced the edge of his eyes. "I wonder what they look like…"

"Pale blue," he answered, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her touching him. "My sister calls them aquamarine."

"I bet they're beautiful," she whispered, almost to herself. _I have never wished so badly in my life that I could see…_

Gaara shrugged ever-so-slightly. "I don't think so," he told her.

Safaia slid her fingers slightly into his hair, measuring the length. "Short hair. I… I like that."

"It's crimson," he said, telling her before she asked. "Kind of odd, really, considering my sister has blond hair and my brother has brown." After a pause, he added, "But then again, I'm odd."

"I don't think you're odd," she informed him, smiling slightly. Her eyes were leveled at his chin as she slid both her hands to lightly run her palms along his jaw line. "I think you're quite handsome."

"You can't see me," he reminded her.

"I can see you," she whispered, lifting her chin slightly. "And Gobi agrees with me."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm a monster," he told her, his tone hardening slightly. "Even after becoming Kazekage and protecting my village and caring for everyone's safety, I'm still viewed as a monster. That's all I'll ever be."

Safaia ran her hand over his cheek, turning his face more squarely to hers. "If you are a monster, then I am something worse. You no longer host that evil raccoon, while I still bear Gobi. Do you condemn me for what I had no control over?"

"Of course not."

"Then why should I believe you when you claim that you are a monster? You had no control over it either."

He stared at her in disbelief. Could those words, that total, unconditional acceptance be true? He didn't dare to believe, to hope…

Slowly, Gaara lifted his hand to her face once more, cupping her soft cheek. His heart beat faster, louder. _Do I dare… should I...?_

"Safaia?" Gaara dropped his hand and looked at the doorway. Neji stood there, looking at the blue-eyed woman with a neutral expression on his face.

Safaia turned toward the sound of his voice. "Neji… how is your sister?"

"Cousin," he corrected her. "She is fine. I have news- if you are finished here?"

"Yes," she said, giving Gaara a small smile. "I hope you heal quickly, Gaara," she told him, bowing slightly before leaving on Neji's arm.

And leaving the Kazekage feeling quite bereft and even more alone than before.

----------------------------

"What is your news, Neji?" Safaia said quietly as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Hinata… she is expecting again," he replied, a strange tone in his voice. "Kiba is beside himself with pride."

"As he should be," she murmured. "A father should be proud of any offspring he sires."

Neji winced. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean…"

"Do not concern yourself," she said, her eyes seemingly straight ahead. "My father has long since paid for his crimes."

He had walked her to his home and led her to the courtyard, where they now stood. He turned to her and gently enfolded her in his arms. "No, I am sorry. Sorry for what you have gone through. Sorry that there are bastards like that in the world who do such horrible things to their families." He scowled slightly. "My own family was much the same, but luckily, that changed ten years ago."

Safaia stood somewhat stiffly in his arms, unused to such contact. What did one do when being hugged? She couldn't remember ever _being_ hugged. It felt strange. Warm, encompassing, yes, but nice too. She supposed it was some sort of showing comfort to another.

And, oddly enough, it seemed to work.

"Safaia?"

She tilted her head back as if looking up at him. "Yes?"

"Why… why were you touching Gaara's face like that?"

She heard the hint of something in his voice, but was unable to place it. "I was trying to see him."

"See him?" Unheard of, but then again, his clan could "see" everything with their Byakkugan.

"Yes," she replied, stepping back from his arms. "By running my fingers over his face, I could picture in my mind what he looks like. Well," she shrugged, "to an extent."

Neji was silent for a moment. "Do… you want… to see… me too?"

Safaia tilted her head as if regarding him curiously. "I would like to see anything, if I could," she said sadly.

He gently clasped her hand and led her over to the rocks near a small fish pond in the courtyard. "I… wouldn't mind… if you want to," he said hesitantly. "I want you… to see me too."

She gave him a genuine smile. "That would be wonderful," she thanked him. "I have never had friends before. May I consider you one?"

_Friends…_ Neji's chest clenched. "Of course," was all he said, lifting her hand to his face and letting her explore.

Safaia slid her fingers along his brow, his cheeks, and brushed against his forehead protector. "What is this?"

"My forehead protector," he replied, wishing for things he shouldn't be wishing for. "It marks me as a member of Konoha's shinobi."

She ran her fingers over the engraved leaf symbol. "And this mark?"

"That's the leaf symbol of Konoha. Gaara and his Hidden Village of Sand have a different mark, symbolizing they are from the Country of Sand. It resembles an hourglass with a bar over it."

"Hourglass," she murmured, her fingers moving down his temples and across to his eyes. "You have a special ability. Gobi told me."

"Yes," he replied. "My clan bears a Bloodline Limit called the Byakkugan. It enables us to see 360 degrees around us and up to 50 meters away. I've trained myself and increased my vision distance to over a kilometer, though."

She let out a dry chuckle as she dropped her hands to her lap. "You are the complete opposite of me."

"I… I suppose," he said. "But… that could also mean… that we are… we could…"

Safaia stood up as he trailed off, unable to come right out and say it. "I believe it is nearing dinner time," she said quietly. "I thank you for all your assistance, but my stomach and Gobi are complaining." She bowed to him.

He stood up as well. "Would you care to join me for dinner, then?"

She shook her head. "Gobi wishes to hunt. I am used to fending for myself, so do not worry about me."

"You cannot leave the village," he told her. "The Akatsuki are still after you."

Safaia sighed. "Very well, but I don't like putting you out like this."

_Believe me, love, you're not putting me out in the least. _"It's the least I can do for a… friend."

She smiled softly as he led her inside his house. "Thank you, Neji."

"You are more than welcome, Safaia."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ehhh… Disclaimer that I forgot to put in the first few chapters, but applies to the entire "Flowers in the Sand" story-**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. But if I did, I'd be Gaara's love slave forever. :D**

**Long live Kazekage Gaara! -smooch-**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto poked his spiky blonde head inside the hospital room and grinned rather goofily at his recuperating friend. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Gaara was sitting up again, his aquamarine eyes staring at the pristine white sheet covering him from the waist down. His red hair fell over his brow, managing to almost completely cover the kanji over his left eye. He did not respond to his friend's inquiry.

The Hokage blinked in confusion. "Hey… where did Safaia go?"

A pause. Then- "Neji."

Naruto scowled. "What? When?"

Silence.

Heaving a rather large sigh, Naruto stepped fully into the room and slid the door shut behind him. "Come on, Gaara. I know you probably better than anyone, including your rather insane siblings. I know you like the girl- why did you let her go?"

Gaara continued to stare blankly at the sheet.

"Gaara," Naruto said warningly. "Don't do this. You've come so far in ten years- don't slip back into that self-loathing darkness you worked so hard to crawl out of."

"She… she said she wanted to see me."

The blonde man held his hands behind his head and looked rather baffled. "See you? But she's blind."

Faded aqua eyes flicked to his best friend's face. "With her hands. She said she could see me by touching my face."

"Ooooooh." Belated comprehension dawned. "What did she say then? Freaked out by the fact you have no eyebrows?"

"Baka," Gaara grunted. His gaze returned to its perusal of the linen across his lap. "She… said she found me……… handsome."

Absolute, complete, dead silence. Finally Naruto simply couldn't hold it in any longer.

"_BWAHAHAHAHA_!" he guffawed, actually putting his hands on his belly as he laughed. "There's no doubting it now," he managed to gasp between bouts of amused hooting. "She is most _certainly_ blind."

Closing his eyes, Gaara lifted a single finger and flicked it at Naruto. A thin stream of sand from his gourd slid out, formed a mallet shape, and proceeded to whack the man now rolling around on the floor in hysterics on the head.

"OW!" Naruto sat up and rubbed his abused noggin. "Well, at least you still have your sense of humor."

"If you were not my best friend," Gaara deadpanned, "I would undoubtedly kill you."

"Aw, I don't think so," Naruto said cheerfully as he stood up and brushed some dirt and sand off his pants. "You don't kill indiscriminately anymore. You've developed a conscience."

"Your death would not be indiscriminate."

Naruto chuckled. "Now, go on. What happened after she told you that she found you handsome?" He fought to hold in a snicker.

Gaara was quiet as he recalled his reaction to her words. _"You can't see me," he reminded her._

"_I can see you," she whispered, lifting her chin slightly. "And Gobi agrees with me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm a monster," he told her, his tone hardening slightly. "Even after becoming Kazekage and protecting my village and caring for everyone's safety, I'm still viewed as a monster. That's all I'll ever be."_

_Safaia ran her hand over his cheek, turning his face more squarely to hers. "If you are a monster, then I am something worse. You no longer host that evil raccoon, while I still bear Gobi. Do you condemn me for what I had no control over?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Then why should I believe you when you claim that you are a monster? You had no control over it either."_

"Nothing."

Naruto blinked. "Nothing? You didn't tell her that you found her mouth-watering gorgeous?"

Gaara glared at him. "I would never say any such thing."

"Ah, but you agree with me, don't you?" Naruto smirked.

"That is beside the point."

"Oh ho HO!" Naruto chortled with glee. "I can't believe it! My stoic, detached, frigid, too-cool-for-bothersome-emotions best friend is in love!"

Gaara's silence was answer enough for both of them.

"In all seriousness, though," his friend said, his face growing somber, "what are you going to do? Neji's made it pretty clear that he's attracted to her as well."

"That is none of my concern."

Bright blue eyes blinked several times as if he had heard him wrong. "What? You mean you're just going to let him have her?"

Gaara's eyes actually looked sad. "She doesn't deserve someone like me. She deserves a man like Neji, who can love her and give her everything she could ever want or need. I am… incapable of love. At least, that kind of love."

"Baka!" Naruto hollered. "I've never heard such a crock of shit in my life! If anyone is deserving of love, _especially_ that kind, it's you! Stop thinking of yourself as Gaara of the Desert and start thinking of yourself as a _man_!"

Gaara's head jerked, his eyes snapped wide open. His body trembled slightly and his hands gripped the sheets on his lap. The sand inside his gourd stirred restlessly.

"Hokage! Hokage!" Two members of the medical squad burst into Gaara's hospital room, looking rather frantic.

"What?" Naruto turned around, concern on his face. "What happened?"

"The woman… the Jinchuriki has been taken- by two squads from the Country of Mist."

Naruto clenched his fists as he fought a growl building in his throat. "What! What about Neji? She was supposed to be with him!"

"He was badly injured," the second medic informed him with regret in his voice. "He has been taken to intensive care and is being treated by several medical squads."

"Dammit!" Naruto snarled. He turned around to look at Gaara and his eyes flew wide.

Gaara was gone.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, running to the window even though he knew his friend had long vanished. "Dammit, he can't be doing shit like this when he's injured!"

"Hokage?" The two medics remained, awaiting orders.

"Send out Kiba, Shino, and Hinata after him," he told them. "But they are _not_ to engage the enemy- they are only to trail Gaara! They are to bring him back immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" The two medics left to do his bidding.

Naruto stared intently back out the window. _Gaara, you baka! What the hell are you thinking?_

----------------------------

"We've got her, sir. There seem to be no pursuers."

"Excellent. We cannot take the chance of having her wake up. Finish the preparations."

"Yes, sir." Five figures vanished.

The Mist shinobi narrowed his eyes at the unconscious woman at his feet. _She is, indeed, a lovely one. But deadly to any and all in her path. She cannot be allowed to destroy any more lives._

"Preparations are complete, sir. What are your orders?"

Dark brown eyes narrowed. "Begin."

"Yes, sir!"

_Soon, my dear, _he thought, a sense of relief washing over him, _you will be freed from the beast within you._

----------------------------

"No, Hinata, you are not going, and that's final!"

"But… but Kiba…"

Kiba crossed his arms and looked sternly at his wife. "Absolutely not! What if a battle breaks out?"

"I'm pregnant, not disabled," Hinata said quietly. "And you need me for this."

"I don't care. You are not going."

Shino sighed from underneath his hood. _These two suit each other well…loud and obnoxious vs. quiet and logical._

"I'll go."

Three heads turned to look at the speaker. Three pairs of eyes blinked in complete surprise (even though you couldn't see Shino's).

"Sasuke?" Hinata said, her feathery-soft voice filled with shock.

"Are you sure, man?" Kiba asked him, looking concerned. "You haven't been on a mission in ages."

"I'm sure," the black-haired man replied, standing straight and tall, a look of determination in his eyes. He no longer looked like life was too much to bear any longer. "I need to do what I can to help Konoha- and Gaara. If it weren't for him and Naruto, I would've died under Orochimaru's control."

Shino looked over Sasuke's appearance. He was dressed in a familiar-style high-collar dark blue shirt and black pants, with his kunai holster strapped to his leg. His equipment bag was hooked on his waistband at his back. He was obviously ready to go. Shino's observant eyes narrowed on an item in Sasuke's hand.

"Is that acceptable?" Sasuke asked, meeting Kiba's gaze.

Kiba and Shino exchanged a glance. Knowing each other as well as they did, they practically knew each other's thoughts. "That's more than acceptable," Kiba nodded, a grim smile on his face.

Sasuke lifted the item in his hand and brought it to his face. When he lowered his hands, the sun glinted off the Konoha forehead protector tied around his head. "Whenever you're ready," he told them, a tiny, rare smile on his face.

Kiba grinned. "Good to have you back, Sasuke."

"I should've been back long ago, but it's good to be back, regardless."

-------------------------

"Kane, sir," a Mist shinobi murmured rather tiredly in his leader's ear.

"Progress report?"

"It is done."

A pause. "You are certain?"

"One hundred percent. There is no doubt."

The Mist ninja named Kane sighed in complete relief. "Thank God. The threat is over."

"What should we do with her, sir?"

Kane mulled over his options. "Leave her. We are done here." He stood. "Leave no trace of our presence here."

"Yes, sir." The shinobi vanished.

_May God have mercy on your evil soul, young one…_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Quick side note: Just finished watching the English version of Naruto and I have to say, I nearly died when Gaara spoke. –drooooooool- And here I thought that David Kaye, who does oh-so-sexeh Sesshoumaru's voice on Inuyasha, had a voice that could make fangirls swoon, but Liam O'Brien's voice actually did :P But you didn't hear about this, ok?)**

**Chapter 12**

"Arf arf!"

"Good job, Akamaru!"

The large white dog took off through the trees after Gaara's scent, with his three human companions right behind him. Shino glanced over at Sasuke. "You are confident in this endeavor?"

Sasuke almost smiled. "I need to move on with my life. A good way of doing that is to start over- and protect my friends."

"Wise words," Shino replied, turning back to their path.

Akamaru growled low in his throat. Kiba nodded. "Gaara's straight ahead- no more than half a kilometer, I'd guess."

"Let us go then," the bug shinobi replied, adding an extra burst of speed to their already fast pace. Sasuke and Kiba followed his lead.

Sasuke had been filled in on most of the information regarding the Five-tails woman, but he found himself slightly perplexed as to why Gaara would chase after some unknown female like this. Gaara had never been known for impulsive actions- and most certainly nothing regarding the opposite sex. Naruto must have changed him more than Sasuke realized.

Truly, he had been holed away in his apartment for too long. Finally coming out into the real world again was opening his eyes in a whole other way.

"What the…?" Kiba muttered.

Sasuke and Shino both looked at him curiously. "What is the dilemma?" Shino asked.

The brown-haired man pointed. "There's Gaara- but he's not moving. He's just… standing on a branch."

Indeed. Gaara stood immobile not too far distant from his pursuers. He didn't even look up as his three friends landed near him.

"Hey, Gaara," Kiba said, trying to sound upbeat. "Um, Naruto asked us to come find you…"

Gaara's head was lowered, his red bangs falling over his eyes, concealing them. "I have to find her."

The three Konoha men exchanged a glance. "The Jinchuriki woman?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara's attention snapped to Sasuke, his aquamarine eyes practically glowing with barely-constrained fury as he glared at the man. "_Her name is Safaia_!" he hissed, the sand in his gourd stirring uneasily.

"Dude, relax," Kiba said, trying to calm his old friend down. "We're here to help. Naruto's just worried about you because of the slice in your side. You're not supposed to be overdoing it, remember?"

Gaara hung his head once more in a gesture of hopelessness. "I am unable to find out where she is. Those who took her left no trail I can follow."

"We will accompany him, then," Shino remarked, as if discussing the weather. "As a mission for the Kazekage."

Gaara lifted his gaze to the bug Jounin. He blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because you are our friend, first and foremost." Shino pushed up his sunglasses. "Secondly, she was a guest of our Hokage and therefore Konoha, thus under our protection. It is our responsibility to ensure her safe return."

Kiba grinned. "Besides," he added with a wink at Gaara, "we rather suspect there's something special about her. Can't just let some renegade ninjas abduct pretty girls with no retribution."

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "If we don't get moving, we might not find her," he reminded them. "I suggest we go."

"Agreed."

"Let's go!"

Gaara nodded once to Sasuke, meeting his black-eyed gaze. "It is… surprising… to see you again, Uchiha."

"The same can be said for you, Gaara." He gave a half-smirk as he followed the Kazekage's lead off the branch and after his two companions.

----------------------------

Akamaru whined, loudly, as he flattened his ears against his head. Kiba looked concerned. "What's wrong now, Akamaru?"

Kiba sniffed the air and followed with his eyes the scent Akamaru had found. He blinked several times at a form on the ground. Shino landed next to him and regarded the scene in front of them. They exchanged a significant look.

Gaara landed on a branch just below his companions and stared mutely at the dark form on the forest floor. His chest clenched slightly, creating a strange pain. He glanced down at his chest, expecting to see some sort of wound, but there was none. _Some wounds you can't see… they're the hardest to heal…_

He dropped to the ground, uncaring if there were any enemies concealed nearby. Slowly he walked over to the dark shape in front of him, his heart beating loudly. When he was close enough to see the figure, his heart stopped completely.

It was Safaia. And she wasn't moving.

Gaara fell to his knees beside her and gently lifted her head, his eyes swiftly running over her to see if there were any obvious injuries.

Kiba and Akamaru landed beside him, with Sasuke and Shino following soon after. Akamaru smelled Safaia gently and whimpered. Kiba sniffed lightly. "There's something strange about this…"

"Observant," Shino replied dryly.

"She wasn't raped or anything… but there's something funny about her scent."

"Why go through all the trouble of kidnapping a woman simply to leave her behind?" Shino looked down at the unconscious girl.

Sasuke didn't say a word throughout all of this. His black eyes remained focused on the face of the woman in Gaara's lap.

Simply put, she was stunning. He had never in his whole life seen such a beautiful woman, and he had been to pretty much every country on the map. Her hair was a strange mix of brown and blonde streaks, pulled up in a rather disheveled-looking bun at the back of her head, with escaped strands wafting gently around her oval-shaped face. Her skin was pale and smooth, with high cheekbones and full pink lips. Sooty lashes rested on her alabaster cheeks, preventing him from knowing the color of her beautifully-shaped eyes.

She was dressed in a smudged and slightly torn jade-green halter-top tunic dress, in a similar style to what Sakura had worn when they were still Genins. The front of the dress dipped low enough to show abundant cleavage without seeming trashy. A knife holster, complete with knife, was strapped to her right calf. Even unconscious, she could make even the most stoic-minded male pause and take notice. Which would explain Gaara's uncharacteristic reaction to her abduction. Where had this remarkable creature come from?

Shino knelt down on the other side of the girl and Gaara. He placed a hand over her mouth. "She still breathes, but it is weak. We need to get her back to Konoha. Immediately."

Kiba and Akamaru nodded. Gaara stood up with Safaia in his arms. He looked down at her as her head lolled against his chest. _Safaia… what happened to you?_

"Oi, Sasuke! Wake up!" Kiba nudged the black-haired man. "Let's go!"

Sasuke blinked at his friend, confused for a moment as to why Kiba was poking him. "Oh. Right." He took to the trees and silently followed the other men.

------------------------

Tsunade, the now-retired Fifth Hokage of Konoha and still head of the medical squads, glared daggers at Gaara from his position next to Safaia's bed in Konoha Hospital. "Baka! What the hell were you thinking, running off after her when you're injured like that!"

Gaara averted his gaze guiltily. This woman had the knack of making him feel like he were six years old again. "I had to save her," he told her firmly. He lifted his eyes and met Tsunade's scowl without flinching.

She read his gaze for a moment, then straightened up, putting her hands on her ample hips. "Naruto's been a bad influence on you, Kazekage. You never used to disobey simple orders."

"This has nothing to do with Naruto."

Tsunade allowed herself a tiny smile. "I see." She looked down at the unconscious girl, her face growing grim. "Regardless, this Jinchuriki…"

"Safaia," Gaara nearly growled.

She nodded, understanding. "Safaia… There is bad news and there is some good news."

Gaara crossed his arms and looked at the older woman. "Tell me."

Tsunade paused. "The good news is that she does not seem to have any physical injuries and should be waking up soon."

He seemed to take that in stride. "And the bad?"

The blonde woman sighed. "She… the Gobi… is gone. There is no trace of the Five-tails anywhere in her body or mind."

Gaara's aquamarine eyes flew open. "Gobi… has been… extracted?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't believe so, because of two important facts."

He scowled.

"One," she raised a finger, "if a Jinchuriki and its Biju are separated, both die. Since she still lives, that is a key indicator that the Gobi is still within her. Secondly," she added a second finger to the first, "the seal on her lower back has become vastly more intricate- beyond anything I've ever seen."

Gaara blinked a few times. "Seal?" He had never had any sort of seal to keep Shukaku inside him, but he knew Naruto did, circling right around his navel.

Tsunade nodded and proceeded to gently turn Safaia on her side, lifting the edge of the woman's hospital gown to reveal a myriad of black markings decorating her lower back. The Kazekage stared in horrified shock.

The basic five-elemental seal was surrounded by a multitude of other strange black markings, reaching from side to side, and reaching almost halfway up her back. The marks disappeared into the hospital-issue pants she wore, indicating that they continued on her flesh below the waist.

"The main seal should only be this ring here, with the five elemental markings around it," Tsunade explained, pointing. "But all these around it- these indicate a stronger, much more elaborate seal." She lifted her brown-eyed gaze to Gaara's. "Possibly too deep to penetrate. The Five-tails may have been permanently sealed away."

Gaara's body shook slightly, his eyes as wide as they could go. "No… she needs Gobi," he said, almost desperately. "Gobi is her eyes, her ears! You've got to undo whatever has been done!"

Tsunade shook her head slightly as she laid the girl back down carefully and covered her back up. "I don't think that's possible. Nor do I think it wise." She looked down at the unconscious girl, almost sadly. "She'll just have to learn to live life on her own, without the aid of Gobi's superior senses."

As the older woman walked out of the hospital room, Gaara stared unseeing at the floor. Live without Gobi, her only friend and companion? The one who had protected her and helped her to survive on her own in the wilderness? That'd be like asking Sakura to live without Ino, or Shikamaru without Chouji. Or him without Naruto.

Hesitantly, gently, he stroked back her hair from her lovely face. _I will find a way to undo this seal,_ he mentally promised her. _I am better off without my Biju, but I know that you wouldn't be._

----------------------------

"Tsunade-sensei," Sakura said politely, bowing to her mentor and teacher as she walked down the hospital corridor. "I was hoping to see you."

"Oh?" A blonde eyebrow lifted. "What concerns you, Sakura? Is the baby all right?"

The pink-haired woman patted her belly absentmindedly. "The baby is fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else."

Tsunade nodded, indicating her attention. Sakura took a deep breath. "There's something that's been on my mind for a while now, and I wanted to ask you what you thought of it."

"Let's hear it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Huggies to Magby! –wink-**

**Chapter 13**

Neji opened his eyes slowly, blinking almost hesitantly. His fuzzy vision could see a figure hovering over him. _Safaia?_

"Neji? You're awake! I was starting to think you were going to sleep all week."

His vision gradually focused and he blinked more confidently now. "Tenten? Wh-… what are you… doing here?" His voice sounded rough, unused. "I thought… you were on… a mission… with Gui and Lee…"

The young woman gave him a familiar smile. "You know how those two get. They had to get things finished and get back here in record time, as usual."

Neji managed a wry expression. "Bakas… They'll never change." He winced in pain. "How long have I been asleep?"

Tenten sat down in the chair next to the bed. "They brought you in here about three days ago, I was told. I got here yesterday."

_Three days ago… _He sat up, mindless of his healing injuries, a look of tragedy on his face. "_Safaia_!"

His long-time teammate blinked at him. "Safaia? Who is that?"

Neji winced again, clutching at his bandaged shoulder. _Looks like most of my body is in bandages… those bastards…how did they beat my Byakkugan? They were unnatural…_ "She is a Jinchuriki… she bears the Five-tails."

Tenten tilted her twin-bunned head to the side curiously. "The Five-tails?" She leaned forward. "I think you need to tell me everything, from the beginning."

For the next hour or so, Neji managed to relate the tale of Safaia's discovery, rescue, and twice-attempted abduction, ending with his failure to protect her from the Hidden Mist shinobi.

"It's my fault. I was so focused on trying to court her, I didn't notice them until they had attacked." Neji gripped his bed sheets in apparent self-anger.

Tenten was quiet for a moment. "You're courting her?" she asked finally. "Does she know this?"

He shook his head violently as if trying to shake off his guilty feelings. "I was trying, but she remained polite, distant. I figured it was because she'd been raised without friends or family, with only Gobi to guide her. I thought…" he scowled at the sheets, "because she is blind, and I have the Byakkugan, that we were perfectly matched."

"I see."

Neji lifted his white eyes to Tenten's brown ones. "I have to get out of here," he told her, nearly pleading. "I have to find her and atone for my failure to protect her."

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Absolutely not. If you left the hospital now, in your condition, you'd be killed. You are staying here until you heal, and that's that."

A knock sounded at the door and they both looked over to see Naruto poking his spiky blonde head in. "Wakey wakey, Neji. How you feeling?"

Neji almost snorted. Almost. "Like I've been hit with a dozen or so shuriken."

Naruto chuckled. "That's about right." He stepped into the room and held his hands behind his head. "Just wanted to see if you were awake yet."

"I need to get out of here," Neji informed his Hokage. "I need to go after Safaia and rescue her from those Mist ninjas."

"Oh? Didn't Tenten tell you?" Naruto looked puzzled.

Tenten scowled. "Tell him what?"

"I must've forgot to tell her. Anyways," he continued cheerfully, "Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Gaara followed after Safaia and brought her back here. There was no trace of the ninjas that took her, but she's okay. She's being treated right now by Old Lady Tsunade, so she should be waking up soon."

Tenten's scowl disappeared, to be replaced by shock. "Sasuke? And _Gaara_?"

Naruto gave her one of his famous toothy grins. "Yup. Sasuke finally decided to come out of hiding and start living again."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "That's great news! I was really starting to worry that he'd never recover."

"Safaia," Neji whispered hoarsely. "She's okay?"

Naruto shrugged. "She doesn't seem to have any injuries- but Old Lady Tsunade said something about her seal being more difficult or something like that." He wrinkled his nose. "I try not to listen to anything that old hag says."

"**_Who's an old hag?_**" a deep and extremely threatening voice roared behind him. He swung around to be confronted face-to-face with Tsunade. She glared up at him, promising a lingering, painful death.

Naruto panicked. "Ehh… uhhh… I, uh… I think I… hear Sakura calling me. Yeah…" He ducked around the fuming woman and ran out of the room as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.

Tsunade snorted. "Baka," she growled. "I seriously doubt that little punk ever really grew up."

Neji cleared his throat softly. "Um… Tsunade, ma'am?"

Her gaze flicked to him and softened a bit. "Good to see you awake, Neji. But you need to lay down- your injuries aren't healed yet."

"I need to see Safaia," he protested as Tenten gently pushed him back down. "I need to make sure she's okay."

Tsunade paused for a few moments, looking at him intently. Her eyes moved to Tenten briefly before returning to his face. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I will take you to her," she said, "but only for a few minutes. She'll be waking up soon and I'm guessing you would want to be there."

Neji inclined his head. "Thank you, Tsunade, ma'am."

---------------------------

"I don't see why Old Lady Tsunade isn't saying anything," Naruto grumbled. "Sakura's keeping silent too. What is going on?"

Gaara regarded his best friend from his stance next to the bed near the unconscious Safaia's head. "I assume that they will tell us soon," he said logically. "Otherwise, why would they have asked both of us to stay here?"

Sakura poked her head in. "Tsunade-sensei is on her way," she informed them, "then we'll see if Safaia is ready to wake up."

Naruto looked confused. "You're going to force her awake?"

His wife smiled. "No… she woke up briefly while we were attending to her, and we had to put her back to sleep so we could finish. The effects of the sleep-drug should be wearing off any minute now."

Gaara turned his gaze back to the lovely woman in the bed that filled his every waking thought. So many emotions he was unused to feeling were swimming through him now: worry, nervousness, concern, a trace of fear, uncertainty, and something else he was afraid to name. Naruto's words came back to him. _"Oh ho HO!" Naruto chortled with glee. "I can't believe it! My stoic, detached, frigid, too-cool-for-bothersome-emotions best friend is in love!"_

_Love?_ Gaara mentally startled at the word. _For so long I wanted to prove I could love another person, to show I was needed as more than just a weapon, to have people see me as more than just a monster. And Safaia… she is the same as me. She does not see me as a monster. Could I… could I… love her? Could she… love **me**?_

Tsunade knocked gently before pushing a wheelchair into the room ahead of her. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw a very bandaged-up Neji sitting in the wheelchair. Neji, however, only had eyes for the woman in the bed. _Safaia…_

Sakura exchanged a nod with her teacher and walked over to Neji's side, letting Tsunade move to Safaia's bedside. She pushed the white-eyed man closer, so that he was almost as close as Gaara and Tsunade.

Naruto frowned. "What's going on?" he whispered to his wife as she resumed her place by his side. She didn't say anything.

Tsunade lifted her hand from where it had been resting on Safaia's brow. Everyone held their breath as Safaia made soft moaning and whimpering sounds, as if her sleep had been disrupted. Her eyes closed, she stretched cautiously. She frowned slightly.

Struggling a bit, she sat up with Tsunade's assistance. She sniffed lightly. "Why… why can't I smell anything?" she asked softly. "Why can't I hear?"

"Safaia?" Tsunade leaned down next to the woman's ear and spoke clearly. "You should be able to hear just fine- just not as acute as you used to."

"Why?"

Wishing she could postpone the inevitable, Tsunade sighed. "Gobi… has been sealed by those that kidnapped you. We are… unable to release the seal to the point where you co-existed with her before." She rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Your senses are now back to a normal human's."

Safaia's head jerked back, her body trembling slightly in fear and disbelief. Her eyes squinted shut, she shook her head back and forth in denial. "No… no, you're lying. I… I can't live without Gobi…" But her voice held the proof- she could no longer sense or talk with the Five-tails.

Tears filled her tightly shut eyes and cascaded rapidly down her cheeks. "No… why? Why did this happen?" She sniffed. "If Konoha had just left me and Gobi where we were… we were safe in Grass Country…"

"The ninjas that kidnapped you did this," Tsunade said again, ignoring the looks of restrained concern from both Neji and Gaara. "If Konoha's shinobi had not rescued you from your home in the Grass Country, these ninjas still would have found you- and we would not have been around to save you."

Tears continued to fall in the silence. Gaara clenched his fists.

Tsunade stopped whatever he was thinking with a simple Look. She turned back to Safaia. "You may have lost Gobi," she told her, "but you have gained friends. And these friends will help you in any way you need."

"That's right, Safaia," Sakura added, speaking for the first time. "Naruto, Gaara, and Neji are all here because they are concerned about you. Why don't you open your eyes?"

Safaia shook her head slightly. "Didn't Naruto tell you? I'm blind. Even if I open my eyes, it won't matter. Now, with Gobi gone, I can't even use her heightened senses to sense my surroundings. I'm useless… and hopeless."

"Open your eyes, Safaia," Neji said softly, placing a hand on the bed. "You may not be able to see, but we can, and we want to be able to see your beautiful eyes." Gaara scowled at the injured man, but did not protest.

"Yeah, come on," Naruto prodded cheerfully. "With your eyes closed, it looks like you're trying to ignore us."

She snorted softly, wiping tears off her cheeks. "Maybe I am."

"Unlikely," Gaara finally said. He stepped closer and knelt by the side of the bed, gently grasping her nearest hand. "Please," he said softly, mildly shocking everyone in the room. The Gaara they knew wasn't prone to begging _anyone_. But there he was, by the bedside, on his knees, begging her to open her eyes.

Safaia gave in to the gentle sound of his voice, that voice which always made her feel more at ease with the fate that had been dealt her. Slowly she opened her eyes, not really knowing why she did.

She blinked several times, slowly at first. She… she could see! Extremely fuzzy images, but not the total blackness she was so used to! She blinked more, staring in absolute wonder, her jaw slack, as her vision slowly cleared.

And saw Gaara for the very first time.

Her eyes widened as far as they could go as she gazed at him, taking in every detail that had been visualized in her mind previously when she had run her fingers over his face. His short hair… his almond-shaped eyes… the tattoo above his left eye… he was Gaara- there was no mistaking it.

Gaara's own eyes widened slightly as he realized her eyes were darting back and forth as if… as if she could actually see him. _Impossible…_

Tsunade placed a gentle hand on Safaia's shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I… I can see…" Safaia managed to say, breathless with shock. "I can see you… Gaara…" She lifted her other hand to his face, lightly touching his hair, his cheek.

"Safaia?" Neji asked, his voice full of disbelief.

She turned to him and blinked some more. It sounded like Neji… long hair… and strange eyes? Was it really Neji? Questions arose. Why were his eyes like that? Why didn't he have markings around his eyes as well? What were the markings on his forehead? She was nearly drowning in confusion.

Naruto nudged Sakura. "Did you and that old hag plot this?"

The pink-haired woman smiled cheerfully as she replied. "I had thought it might be possible to restore her sight, to see if there was some error that had been made when she was still in the womb. Tsunade-sensei agreed to look into it with me and we discovered that her optical nerves hadn't developed as they should have. We fixed the problem and simply hoped that it would work."

He kissed her. "You never cease to amaze me, woman."

"I would hope not."


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I must say I'm a bit disappointed. I've submitted a slew of chapters and with only minimal reviews. Regardless, I will continue to write this story as it still has not reached its conclusion. If anyone is interested, I drew a picture of Shikamaru, Temari, and Akina from this story on DeviantART: http: (double forward slash) theamberdragonfly . deviantart . com (just take out the spaces).**

**Special thanks to:**

**Dog of the Dead: Fate-boy indeed… XD**

**DaydreamerMagby: You're welcome!**

**pheonixfire2005: Glad you enjoy it!**

**ndruo: why, thank you! But if it's so underrated, then why aren't more people reading and reviewing? ****-offers a beating stick- Have at 'em, my friend!**

**Fire Halo: Thank you! That's one of my faves too. Was thinking about drawing that scene for my DeviantART account… -wink-**

**Egghead: Thanks! I plan to.**

**moongrace: Interesting idea… but no. Sorry. If I had any control in the universe, Gaara would be mine, ALL mine… muahahahaha…**

**gazer of life: Thank you!**

**Aori Kenji: Thank you, and nice story!**

**SilverAngel906: Glad you approve!**

**cliquequeen37: Hope you got my message as to why I changed it. Shows how I need to do more research before I write! –sweatdrop-**

**Kag-Inu4E: Naruto is still an idiot, but remember- everyone is approximately 25 years or so (Tenten and Neji are 26, Temari is 28, Kankuro is 27) so I would think that by then, some of his baka-ness should've been beaten out of him by Sakura. XD**

**Anyways, on with the angst!**

**Chapter 14**

Sasuke paused outside the door. "I… I can see…" he heard the girl, Safaia, say in a breathless, shocked voice. He looked through the doorway at the lovely woman sitting upright in the hospital bed. _No one should be that beautiful…_ he thought wryly.

Naruto blinked at the newcomer as he finished planting a kiss on Sakura's cheek. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

His old teammate met his gaze for an instant then turned away. "I wanted… to see if we had gotten to her in time," he said, rather lamely.

Sakura ran her gaze over her one-time crush. He was dressed in a black shirt and black pants, both of which added to his dark handsomeness. His hair was combed, with long black tendrils hanging over his eyes. He looked like every girl's dream bad boy.

She shook her head. She remembered well how infatuated she had been with that very visage. Now she could look at him as she would a beautiful sunset or a pretty flower: something created to please the eyes. Sasuke was devastatingly handsome, yes, but he simply wasn't the man for her. Even though his words, spoken so long ago, had ripped her heart apart, she realized that he was right- she was annoying and her love for him was childish, at best.

Naruto had loved her unconditionally for years and had been as determined to prove that to her as he had been to become Hokage. And finally, she saw him as a man, not as the annoying Naruto that had irritated her so much during their missions.

Her husband now moved over to their friend's side. "Don't tell me you're hooked on her too," he whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke actually blushed. "Wh-what makes you say something dumb like that?" he stammered, looking rather uncomfortable.

"So she's pretty," Naruto agreed, unaware of his wife clenching a threatening fist behind his head. "Big deal." Sakura relaxed, smiling to herself in self-assurance. "Is that the only reason you're interested?"

"Who says I'm interested?"

Naruto gave him a rather "cat-with-stolen-cream" smirk. "The blush on your cheeks."

Sasuke sighed. "I should've killed you long ago."

The blonde man rubbed the back of his head, grinning goofily. "Gaara mentioned something similar a few minutes ago."

"I knew I liked that guy." Sasuke watched as Safaia stared in amazed wonder at the two men by her side. "So she can see now? I remember you guys mentioning something about her being blind."

Sakura nodded. "Tsunade-sensei and I simply finished what nature had erred upon. Her optical nerves didn't develop properly when she was still in the womb, resulting in her blindness since birth. Now, with our breakthroughs in medical research, we were able to connect the half-formed optical nerves with the correct part of the brain through chakra." She looked at the lovely woman. "We weren't sure it would work, but if it hadn't, it's not like she would've lost her sight even more. It was a risk with no real bad outcomes."

Safaia finally pried her new vision away from the two men beside her and looked over at the trio on the other side of the room. She regarded the woman. "I recognize your voice. You… are Mrs. Uzumaki, yes?"

Naruto beamed like the proud fool he was. Sakura chuckled. "Yes, but you can call me Sakura. I'm sure we'll be marvelous friends."

"Friends," Safaia murmured, her gaze traveling over to the spiky-haired man beside her. He had three lines on each cheek, almost like whiskers on a cat or rabbit. "And you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage and a fellow Jinchuriki." He grinned.

At the reminder of her loss of Gobi, Safaia lowered her gaze to the linen sheet on her lap. "Jinchuriki," she whispered, her voice deeply saddened. "I guess… I'm really not one anymore, am I?"

Sakura bonked Naruto on the top of his spiky blonde head. "Baka!" she hissed.

Gaara looked down at Safaia, an unreadable look on his face. "Gobi is still within you, Safaia," he told her. "You are still a Jinchuriki. Even after 10 years of being without Shukaku, people still refer to me as one as well. Once you've been joined with a Biju, you will always be considered its host."

Her sapphire eyes drifted back to his face and locked with his aquamarine ones. She gave him the tiniest smile. "Thank you," she whispered, softly enough only for him.

Safaia turned her attention back toward the trio and blinked several times as she saw the man all in black next to the Hokage. Her experience with having sight was still extremely new, but even she could see how darkly handsome this man was. _Who in the name of Gobi is THAT?_

The unmoving man stared back at her with an intensity that was characteristic of an absolute predator, yet it didn't unnerve her at all. She merely returned the stare, wondering all the while why he was gazing at her like that.

Naruto coughed. "Safaia, this is my old teammate and one of my good friends, Sasuke Uchiha."

She inclined her head, breaking the eye contact. "Mr. Uchiha."

"Sasuke," he corrected her. She lifted her gaze again, trying to ignore the shivers across her skin that his cool tone created.

Gaara and Neji both narrowed their eyes at Sasuke. Naruto quickly jumped in to prevent a three-way testosterone battle. "Um, Safaia, you never told us your clan name. Do you have one?"

Safaia turned her new vision to the young Hokage. It was amazing, this thing called sight. "Fujita. Safaia Fujita, of the Grass Country's Flora clan."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes from where she leaned against the wall of the room. "The Flora clan? I remember that clan… able to use their chakra to grow plants instead of utilizing ninjutsu techniques."

"That is true." Gaara nodded slightly and pulled out a small yellow flower which had been secured in the band wrapped over his shoulder and around his side. "She grew this from the sand in Suna's desert and it has not yet begun to wilt."

"It won't," Safaia told him, slightly embarrassed. "It will live… as long as I do."

"Because it is your chakra that gave it life," Tsunade murmured in realization. "You give a part of your life force to the inanimate materials and thus create living plants. Truly astonishing."

"Indeed," Neji agreed. He looked at the former Hokage. "Perhaps I should rest now- and let Safaia get used to her new sight." Tsunade nodded and Neji turned back to Safaia. "If you wish… I will… help you… in any way I can."

Safaia nodded vaguely at him. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Neji." She watched expressionlessly as Tsunade wheeled him back to his own room.

"Ehhh, Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly, aware of the looming silence, "As long as you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sasuke blinked in confusion at his friend. "You did? About what?"

Wrapping an arm around his equally-tall teammate, he maneuvered him out of the hospital room. "You've been hiding in your apartment too long, old friend. You need to start training again- I need you as a protector for Konoha."

Sasuke gave him a bemused and quite surprised look. "You do?" His voice faded as the two men walked away down the hallway.

Sakura smiled as she shook her head in amusement. _Nice work, Naruto. You're not as dense as you used to be._ She bowed to Safaia and Gaara, the only two left in the room. "If you need something, don't hesitate to ask for me or Tsunade-sensei."

Safaia nodded back. "You have done… more than I could've ever asked for." She clasped her hands in her lap and bowed as low as she could in her sitting position. "You have my infinite gratitude."

"I'll settle for your infinite friendship," Sakura winked as she, too, left the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Leaving Gaara alone with Safaia for the first time in days.

For a long while, they were silent, neither speaking. Finally Safaia broke the quiet. "You are hurting?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "Not really." _Just my chest… somewhere around my heart…_

"That is good." Safaia stared up at him. "You are… very tall."

The corner of his mouth curled up in a half grin. "You were not aware of this?"

"Well, I am sitting down."

He hesitated. "May… may I… sit, then?"

She gestured to her bed. "Feel free." She watched him carefully as he slowly sank down and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, near her legs.

Gaara glanced at her. "Why do you stare? Don't I look like you imagined?"

The smile she gave him nearly undid him. "I stare because I have never imagined you would look so wonderful. Truly, sight is a magical thing."

He actually flushed. "I am a freak," he murmured.

Safaia turned her head as she looked at him. "A freak? What makes you say that?"

"I don't look like the others," he explained, revealing a long-hidden pain. "People who don't know of me still treat me like a monster simply because I don't look like them."

She laughed. She tilted her head back and laughed out loud. Gaara blinked at her.

"Please," she managed to say as her giggles died down. "That's utterly ridiculous. Neji's eyes are odd-looking. Hokage Naruto has those strange whiskers on his cheeks. I used to be able to turn into a five-tailed dog. Surely you, with those fantastic eyes and deadly serious expression, are much more normal than us."

Gaara's eyes flew open in mild shock. _Me? Normal?_

"Wow," she breathed, turning her attention to gaze around the room. "It's so… indescribable. So many colors, so many shapes… It's so much more vivid than Gobi described."

"I guess… you'll be asking Neji for help," he murmured, his voice carefully neutral.

Safaia blinked at him in surprise. "I… I suppose…" Her gaze lowered. "You have Kazekage duties… your country must be very anxious without you."

He didn't look at her. "Yes."

Silence.

"Well," she finally said, not looking up at him, "I…"

He waited. His entire body tensed.

"I wish you a safe return, then," she finished.

Something inside him broke. He nodded stiffly and stood up, unaware that her gaze finally returned to him. She watched as he strode silently out of her room.

_I'm sorry… Gaara of the Desert…_

-------------------------

Naruto and Sakura peeked around the corner of the hallway and watched with identical confused faces as their red-haired friend exited Safaia's room only a few minutes after they had conspired to leave the two alone.

"What do you think happened?" Naruto whispered to his wife. "Why did he leave so fast?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied in a hushed tone. "There's something seriously goofy here. I mean, I _know_ she's attracted to Gaara…"

"And I'm pretty sure sand-boy's got the hots for her," Naruto added, watching Gaara glide slowly down the hall away from them, his head hung low and his arms folded across his chest as he walked. "Gaara hasn't walked like that since Temari went into labor. He's worried about something."

"I wonder where he's going," Sakura mused. A sudden thought hit her and she nearly panicked. "You don't think he's going back to Suna, do you?"

Naruto pondered, scratching his head. "Possible… remember, he doesn't know about the party you had planned…"

"Dammit!" Sakura swore, surprising her husband. Then her face brightened- she had a marvelous idea. "You have to stop him!"

"How?" Naruto asked. "If he wants to go, I can't just keep him here. That'd start a war."

"I have an idea," the pink-haired woman purred in his ear, making his whole body shiver in delight. "And if we pull it off, I think we can solve this whole mess of problems."

"Mmmm," Naruto moaned, wishing that they were in their bedroom and not in the middle of a hospital hallway. "I love it when you're devious."

"Then you'll love this," she murmured, her warm breath tickling his ear. His hair stood on end and he had to adjust his pants. He focused on her words and not the delightful sensation of her lips so close to his ear as she explained her plan.

"That might just work," he managed to say when she finished. "But I don't think I can go after him right now."

Sakura noticed his problem and smirked. "Too bad, fox-boy. Now catch him before he starts heading back to Suna!"

"You're mean," he whined, sounding like he was twelve again, but he settled for giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"You will get yours later, woman," he promised her.

"I'd better!" she called after him as he ran off after Gaara.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I don't like this, Sakura," Naruto protested, pulling at the collar of his formal clothes. A high collar black shirt, decorated with silver embroidery around the edge of the collar and down the edge of the front panel and grey pants made up his ensemble, and it was obvious he was less than comfortable in them. "You are _way_ too close to having our baby. We shouldn't be having a party- we should be at home, where you can be resting!"

Sakura snorted delicately. "My due date is three weeks away. Plenty of time. And we can't just let this slip by- we have to celebrate Gaara's tenth year as Kazekage!"

"He's not going to come," Naruto grumbled. "He's been secluded in Suna for the last month and a half! I told him to come, that it was some Kage business that needed taking care of, but he didn't reply."

"He'll come," Sakura announced, smoothing the emerald green satin over her very swollen belly. "Temari promised me. And when she says she'll make sure he comes, I believe her."

Naruto shuddered. "Temari scares me. I don't know how Shikamaru puts up with her."

His rose-haired wife patted the remaining strands of hair into her coiffure. "I'm ready- we should get going."

"Don't be disappointed if he doesn't come," he warned her as they left their house.

"Well, I'll simply have to go to Suna and take my irritation out on him there if he doesn't," she replied cheerfully- _too_ cheerfully.

_Sakura scares me too_, Naruto thought to himself.

-----------------------------

Six weeks. Six weeks since her sight had been restored. Six weeks since Gobi had been sealed away. Six weeks of learning colors, reading, and writing. Six weeks of seeing as much of Konoha as she could.

Six weeks without seeing or hearing from Gaara.

Safaia sighed as she allowed Ino to comb her hair. Ino had graciously offered to dress Safaia for the party that evening, which was "supposedly" a celebration for Naruto and Sakura's imminent new arrival. Everyone else in Konoha knew that it was really for Gaara, but knowing how the woman felt about him, mentioning him was taboo around her.

"Are you all right?" the blonde woman asked, pausing in her brushing.

"I am fine," Safaia replied softly. "I just do not see why this is so formal. And why this could not wait until after the baby is born."

"It's a… tradition," Ino improvised. "Where the village comes together and celebrates a new life. Something to help the pregnant woman to get her mind off feeling huge, useless, and ugly."

"Sakura is not any of those things," Safaia protested. "Why would she wish to forget?"

"Maybe not to you," Ino chuckled, "but to a pregnant woman? We all feel that way. Just wait until you're married and about to have a baby. You'll feel the same."

"I will not marry," Safaia murmured. "I have no… reason… to."

"Reason? What about love? Family?"

"I know very little of these things." She lowered her eyes. "But I am thankful that you and your friends have shown me kindness these last many weeks. I never expected to have a need for other people."

"Marriage is another type of need, for another person," Ino explained. "But a very personal one, where you simply cannot live the rest of your life without that one person by your side, always."

Silence met this statement. Ino began brushing Safaia's waist-length brown and gold hair again.

_Marriage is another type of need… where you simply cannot live your life without that one person by your side… always..._

_Is this why my heart feels so empty?_

"Let's finish your hair," Ino interrupted Safaia's thoughts, "and then I'll help you with makeup- although I don't think you need any."

"My thanks," Safaia replied, so quietly Ino had to strain to hear it.

She decided to change the subject. "How is Neji treating you? I hear he visits with you every day that he's here in the village."

Safaia nodded slightly. "He has been very kind." She paused. "He has… told me he loves me."

Ino froze. "He did _what_?"

"I was unsure of what to say to him, so I didn't say anything. He has not repeated the comment."

_Damn!_ "Well, how _do_ you feel about him?"

She shrugged. "He is a very polite man- never saying or doing anything objectionable. Not at all like the men who would come to kill me." Her tone hardened slightly. "Nor like my father."

"Well, Neji is a wonderful guy," Ino said, almost nervously. "He's good-looking, he's powerful, and he's intelligent. Can't really ask for more in a man."

Safaia didn't reply. _He is handsome, isn't he… powerful, intelligent… just what every woman would dream of having._

"All right- let's get your dress on. We'll have to hurry- Chouji's getting impatient." Ino chuckled. "Never should've told him there was a buffet at the party."

--------------------------------

"Man, this is troublesome."

"Will you stop already? It gives us a night away to ourselves and it gives Akina a chance to play with Grandma and Grandpa."

Shikamaru snorted. "I guarantee my mother will have her completely spoiled by tomorrow morning."

Kankuro nodded. "It'll do you good to get away from her for a bit. Akina's way too much like her mother. Anyone would want a break."

Temari bonked her brother over the head with her fan- a smaller, less deadly version which matched her dark plum-colored dress. "Baka… I should've buried you in the sand at birth and let the insects have you."

"I still do not understand why you dragged _me_ along to this," Gaara murmured, his tone bored. "I am here to consult with Naruto about some important topic that simply could not wait- not attend a baby shower for him and Sakura as well."

"Quit complaining," Temari told him good-naturedly. "A little fun will do you good. And you look rather handsome in those clothes."

He scowled. "I do not want to look handsome. I want to go back and finish my work."

"If you continue to be locked away in your study working like you have been, you're going to end up like your sand- lifeless and empty." Temari shook her head at her youngest brother.

"I… simply have a lot of work to do," Gaara explained to her, albeit rather lamely.

"Well, too bad," she replied, in a tone that brooked no backtalk. "You're taking this evening off and you're going to enjoy yourself. Got it?"

Gaara gave her a look that plainly declared he knew otherwise. "Are you giving me orders, big sister?"

"Darn right. Stop with the Kazekage act and just be _normal_ for once!"

Shikamaru leaned closer to Gaara as they walked behind Temari and Niira. "Might as well do as you're told. I've learned firsthand not to just brush her off. As her brother, you'd get it just as badly as I do, if not worse."

Gaara actually released a small sigh. "Ah, for the days when I simply didn't acknowledge my siblings…"

"Too late for that, bro," Kankuro chuckled. "I can't wait for you to get leg-shackled- then you'll know what 'troublesome' really means."

Niira and Temari both whirled around, identical death-glares on their faces. "_Did you say something?_" they yelled, each brandishing a fist at the puppet master, a vein throbbing in each forehead.

Gaara watched this transformation with wide, slightly amused eyes. _From commanding to deadly in the blink of an eye… and all from what?_

"I said that you are the loveliest woman in Suna," Kankuro replied to his wife, sporting an innocent smile on his non-make-upped-for-once face. "And that Gaara needs to find someone just as wonderful as you."

Niira blushed furiously and immediately snuggled into Kankuro's side, where she was enveloped in a one-arm squeeze. "Oh, stop," she giggled softly.

Now Gaara looked completely and utterly perplexed. _How is it that the female species can change emotions that fast?_

Temari huffed and turned around. "Smooth talk from you doesn't work on me," she grumped. Shikamaru sighed.

"Woman, you may be beyond troublesome, but you're still mine. Can't you behave for one night?" he muttered.

She softened slightly. "That's right- I'm yours," she murmured back. "And I'll never let you forget it."

"How could I?"

Gaara fought the urge to slap himself in the forehead. This was starting to get creepy. "Do you mind? That's my sister you are flirting with."

"She's my wife now, sand-boy," Shikamaru grinned. "You'd think after all these years you'd have gotten used to it by now." He leaned over and kissed Temari on the cheek. She blushed.

_Okay, that's just wrong. I am leaving._ Gaara pivoted and began walking back the way they had come down the streets of Konoha.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shikamaru and Kankuro both grabbed Gaara by his arms and began pulling him back the way they were originally going. "You're putting up with this just like us!"

_Where's my gourd when I really need it? _Gaara sighed again, somewhat amused that his normal sand-defenses ignored the fact that he was being dragged by two guys down the street. _My ability to control sand is slipping… From the loss of Shukaku so long ago, I suppose. I will have to work harder to make sure Suna is protected._

_But for tonight… I suppose it won't hurt to take a break._

---------------------------

"Oi! Ino! Chouji!"

The couple turned to see Naruto and Sakura making their way over to them from across the rather crowded room.

The party was being held in a gym-like room in the main building, where the Hokage conducted all his business. Almost all of Konoha was there, dressed to the nines and waiting eagerly for the guest of honor to finally arrive.

Ino blinked her pale blue eyes. "Sakura? You look like you're about to pop any minute! I still don't understand why you insisted we have the party anyway!"

Sakura waved her off. "Don't worry about me- I'm fine! Baby's not due for a while yet. Besides- we needed to do something to get Gaara out of this funk he's in."

Naruto agreed with Ino's opinion, but he nodded at his wife's observation. "He's been acting more like he used to back when we were still kids. He's moody, brooding, and downright anti-social. He worked so hard to get to where he is now that we just can't sit back and watch him fall back down that hole again."

Ino and Chouji nodded agreement. Sakura looked around. "Where's Chouichi?"

The blonde woman chuckled. "We left him with our dads. We figured-"

"Hoped," Chouji put in.

"_Hoped_," Ino amended, "that between the two of them, they wouldn't mess up too badly. Chouichi's actually a very good baby."

Naruto chortled. "One would think that seasoned Jounin like those two would be able to handle one seven-month-old baby."

"Hey, Naruto! Sakura!" The four friends turned to see Kiba and Hinata, walking hand-in-hand, over to their little group. "We thought we'd never find you!"

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed (which for her was simply a slightly louder whisper than usual). "Are you sure this is going to be okay? When is the baby due?"

The pink-haired woman sighed. "I am fine!" she assured everyone. "I've got a ways to go yet, so no one needs to worry!"

"Except me," Naruto sniffed, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Except you," Sakura agreed with a smile. She turned to Hinata. "And I hear that you two have another on the way! That's wonderful!" Hinata blushed as Kiba looked rather smug.

Naruto blinked rather stupidly. "Whaaaat? Hinata? And Kiba? They're having…?"

"That's right," Kiba announced proudly. "We're having another baby."

"Yes," Hinata confirmed softly. "In about six months."

Of course, after that, there was much squealing and hugging amongst the females of the group and cocky grins and handshakes between the men.

"Okay, I get the feeling I really missed something here," a new voice added. Six heads turned to see Sasuke, dressed quite dashingly all in black, observing the group with a single raised eyebrow.

"You already know, Uchiha," Kiba interrupted. He smiled good-naturedly at the black-haired man. "Just letting a certain blonde baka the good news."

"Oi!" Naruto grumped. "I'm not a baka!"

"Says you," Sasuke smirked. The group laughed, sharing in the warmth of everyone's close-knit bonds.

A sharp whistle sounded above their heads and everyone looked up. Naruto grinned at the specially-made shuriken lodged in the wall nearby. "That's Temari's signal. They're here." He turned to everyone. "It's time, people!"

Those of Konoha that had gathered turned toward the entrance and waited silently. Excitement was almost tangible in the air.

"Ten dollars says he leaves without saying a word," Kiba whispered to Chouji.

"Twenty says he kills us all with his _Ryuusa Bakuruu_," Chouji whispered back.

"Fifty says he threatens to kill Naruto," Sasuke added. "Several times throughout the evening."

"You're on!"

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: _Ryuusa Bakuryuu_- "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Temari took a deep breath. "Okay- let's go," she told her family. Shikamaru opened the door for her (ah, chivalry) and let the others inside. Gaara crossed his arms and assumed a facial expression that radiated neutrality as he followed his siblings through the doorway.

"You are the one who considers everything besides cloud-watching to be so 'troublesome,'" Gaara muttered as he passed his brother-in-law. "You should be protesting this as much as I am."

"I don't argue with Temari," Shikamaru shrugged. "Not if I want to continue living in good health."

Gaara mentally snorted as he entered the building. _Can't blame him. Temari's got a temper that makes even me wary._

"**_SURPRISE! Congratulations, Kazekage Gaara_**!"

Gaara's eyes flew as wide as they could possibly go as he gazed around at the multitude of shinobi and villagers, dressed in their most formal clothes, all clapping and cheering- for him. Absolute shock registered on his face.

The crowd parted as they continued their applause, every face smiling, revealing a small group standing by the far wall, underneath a huge banner that proclaimed:

_Congratulations on Ten Great Years as Kazekage, Gaara!_

The writing was in bright blue letters- probably to go along with the Kazekage's ceremonial color- but what caught Gaara's attention was the crude drawing in the corner of what he assumed was supposed to be him, dressed in the Kazekage's white and blue robes, looking rather… chibi-ish. It was disturbing, actually. And he knew exactly who did this.

"Naruto," Gaara muttered, his aquamarine gaze narrowing on the stupidly-grinning blonde man at the front of his little group.

"Come on, Kazekage," Kankuro urged, giving his taller younger brother a nudge. "We're all waiting on you. Sakura went through a lot of work for this, so you should at least go thank her."

_Sakura did this? Why?_

Gaara didn't reply to Kankuro but walked rather stiffly across the newly-opened path to Naruto, Sakura, and their long-time friends.

"Oh, dear God! Sakura!" Temari cried, her teal eyes growing wide at Sakura's very rounded belly. "What were you thinking? We could've planned this for after the baby is born!"

"Which might be any minute," Shikamaru added dryly.

"Bakas!" Sakura huffed. "I am perfectly fine! I still have a few weeks left and we needed to do this! So quit complaining!"

Kiba, Chouji, and Sasuke all seemed to be watching Gaara rather closely. He flicked a glance at them and they visibly held their breath. Gaara looked back at Naruto, who chuckled.

"Um, surprise, Gaara," Naruto offered cheerfully.

"You did this?" the red-haired man asked quietly.

"Well, Sakura did all the planning," his friend explained, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "But I thought it'd be a good idea. You've been the best Kazekage Suna's ever had and it needed to be acknowledged. Ten years of thriving under your protection. Can't just let it pass by without doing something." Everyone around him nodded in agreement. He winked. "And we needed an excuse to throw a party."

For several moments Gaara just stood there, looking over his friends, amazed by not only the fact that he actually _had_ friends (it still shocked him a little to realize he wasn't alone anymore) but that they went through all this trouble just to celebrate him. His existence, his life, his accomplishments.

It was… humbling. And beyond thoughtful. These people- his friends, his comrades, his family… they found him worth celebrating.

And they, in turn, were the reason for his existence.

It finally dawned on him. Memories rushed back. _ "I am only a relic of the past that they want to get rid of, so why do I exist and live? I have found no answer to that question. Therefore, I exist to kill everyone but myself."_

"_Up until now… bonds with others… have been nothing but an annoyance to the point I would want to kill…"_

"_By meeting and fighting Naruto Uzumaki… he taught me that you can change that path. I wish that one day, that I can be needed by someone. Not as a frightening weapon."_

"_But as the Sand's Kazekage."_

He was needed by Suna as their Kazekage, true, but here, in Konoha, he was needed as something more. A friend. Funny, how it took so many years for him to realize the depth of that friendship.

Gaara's gaze swept over the huge room of people, all who waited patiently with sincere smiles on their faces. Lastly, he met the eyes of Naruto's close friends and companions- those he had called friends as well over the last ten years. They all smiled, with no trace of fear or wariness in any gaze.

Their fear of the Sand's monster… was gone. And had been gone, apparently, for quite some time. He just never noticed the change.

Finally, he met Naruto's blue-eyed stare. The Hokage raised an eyebrow in silent question.

Gaara smiled. Genuinely, honestly, and openly. A few nearby females made purring sounds. "You… have my sincerest thanks, Naruto."

-----------------------

"Damn," came the almost inaudible mutter from Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji.

"Can't believe I lost to my own wife," Kiba added.

"I can't believe she joined the wager," Sasuke grumbled.

"I can't believe that we're stuck babysitting Teiru for a week," Chouji whimpered.

"Maybe now you'll learn that there's more to Gaara than meets the eye," Hinata replied softly, smiling brightly.

"I don't understand how _I_ got conned into this," Sasuke muttered. "I don't even have kids. How the hell am I supposed to _baby-sit_ one?"

"You're a genius, aren't you?" Hinata asked with an innocent smile. "I'm sure you'll survive."

Kiba groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead, which was currently bereft of his forehead protector. "We're doomed."

-----------------------

"I'm glad you're not upset," Naruto whispered to Gaara when the music started up and people returned to their mingling. A few stray couples eyed the make-shift dance floor in the corner as if they really wanted to try it out but lacked the courage to be the first ones to start dancing.

"I am slightly annoyed," Gaara replied, his gaze looking out over the crowd. "I do not like surprises."

"Ehhh…" Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Well, then I should probably warn you…"

Gaara flicked his attention to the man at his side. "Warn me?"

A hush fell over the gathering, with several male voices murmuring in a tone that sounded like a mixture between awe and approval. Gaara and Naruto both looked at the doorway. Naruto winced.

Dressed in an impeccable rich brown high-collared shirt, similar to the style that Sakura and Tenten favored in their youth, and loose cream-colored pants, Neji stood silently in the doorway, a peaceful, rather happy look on his usually serious face. His hair was combed back and his forehead protector was missing, as most shinobi decided that tonight's event didn't warrant wearing them.

The green seal mark that had been placed upon his forehead when he was just a child was gone now, having been removed by several medic-nins and Hinata's father, Hiashi, when the two "branches" of the Hyuuga clan were dissolved and made into one whole clan. Hiashi named Neji his heir, which pleased Hinata and her sister, Hanabi, to no end. Dressed as he was, he was the very image of his father and uncle. A true heir to the Hyuuga clan and legacy.

But that is not what had people's attention. No, it was the stunning beauty on his arm. A veritable angel made flesh. Her gown was a shining sapphire blue, which matched her large azure eyes. Waist-length brown hair had been pulled up and back, leaving the bottom down to curl around her shoulders. The lights glinted off gold streaks shining through the brown, almost making a halo-like glow on the tresses. She didn't seem to walk, but rather glide along as Neji escorted her into the room.

Naruto left Gaara's side and was in front of Neji and his companion in an instant. "I thought you were coming with Tenten!" Naruto hissed under his breath.

"I had something more important to take care of," Neji replied, leveling his gaze with Naruto's.

Sakura saw her husband facing off against Neji and immediately was concerned. She hurried over to his side, the rest of their friends watching worriedly. "Um… it's good that you've come, Neji," she interrupted, offering a shaky smile. "Where… is Tenten?"

Neji gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I told her I was unable to accompany her here tonight. I believe she may be arriving with Lee."

"I see," Sakura murmured softly. Her attention turned to the lovely woman beside him. "Good evening, Safaia. You look absolutely stunning. Ino did a wonderful job helping you get ready for tonight."

"Many thanks, Sakura," Safaia replied, her gaze lowering to the pink-haired woman's protruding belly. "And it would appear that this celebration is just in time, yes?"

"Uhhh… Safaia," Naruto stammered, trying hard not to sweat, "This… isn't a baby shower for Sakura and I. It's…"

Safaia glanced up and saw the large banner on the wall. She studied it carefully for a few moments, trying to remember the letters she had been learning so fastidiously these last few weeks. "'_Con…grat…ulations… on… Ten Great… Years as…" _She frowned slightly. "I don't know what those last two words are."

"Kazekage Gaara," replied a painfully neutral voice, as if every ounce of strength was being utilized to not betray any emotions in those two words. Naruto and Sakura both visibly winced. The four friends turned to see Gaara, arms folded and face as emotionless as it had ever been, staring directly at Safaia.

Safaia gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and her eyes wide. Neji narrowed his eyes at the red-haired man. He, too, had been unaware that this was a celebration for Gaara. Too much time spent focusing on Safaia, he supposed. "Congratulations, then, Gaara. May you be Kazekage of Suna for many more years to come."

Gaara inclined his head slightly. "I plan to," he said in a voice as dry as the desert.

For the longest time, the only sounds were those of the music being played in the background and the conversations of the other guests.

"Um, Neji," Sakura finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence and grasping Neji's arm to lead him toward the others, "did you say that Lee and Tenten were coming?"

"Yes," he replied, glancing at her. Abruptly the tension loosened. "Gui-sensei also mentioned arriving later, as he wanted to surprise Kakashi or something."

Naruto and Sakura groaned. "Will those two never give up?" Naruto grumped as he helped his wife deftly escort Neji away from Safaia and Gaara.

The two stared at each other for a moment. "I… was not aware that you…" Safaia began.

"It is of no concern," Gaara interrupted. "If you had known, doubtless you would not have attended."

"That's not true!" Safaia cried. "I… I thought…"

"Safaia!" She turned to see Neji returning to claim her arm again. "I thought you were right behind me."

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I was just…"

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is waiting."

Gaara rolled that one around in his mind as he followed them back to their group of life-long friends. _Waiting for what?_

"Tonight is a night of celebration," Neji began, a slight smile on his face, "be it the impending birth of Naruto and Sakura's baby-"

"Let's hope we don't end up with another Naruto!" Kiba interrupted. A few snickers met this declaration, causing Naruto to scowl good-naturedly at Kiba.

"Or the milestone of a decade of Gaara as Kazekage-" Neji continued, ignoring Kiba's comment.

"Hear, hear!" Several upraised glasses followed, with smiling faces at the unmoving Gaara standing next to Naruto on Safaia's other side.

"Or a proposal of marriage."

Silence. Every set of eyes turned to Safaia, who kept her sapphire gaze on the ground. She did not look pleased in the least.

"This evening, before coming here, I met up with Safaia and asked her to join me in a slight detour on our way. I escorted her to the Academy's playground and finally got up enough nerve to ask her to marry me." Neji smiled down at the lovely woman by his side.

Still no one spoke. A few nervous glances slid over to Gaara, to gauge his reaction to the news. Finally, Ino spoke up. "Ehh… Neji… isn't it a bit… soon? I mean, you've only known each other, what? Two months?"

"It does not matter. A shinobi's life is an unpredictable one. I could be sent out on a mission tomorrow and be killed. I don't want to make us wait for no reason."

Perfect logic, as expected from Neji. Everyone looked uncomfortable in varying degrees. Except Gaara. He still had not moved or spoken.

"Safaia?" Sakura asked softly. "Did… did you accept? Are you going to marry Neji?"

The woman didn't answer. Neji nodded. "I had to prod an answer out of her, but she agreed."

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari all exchanged a feminine glance. "Well, then," Kiba said slowly. "I guess we should be offering our congratulations to you two as well."

Other murmurs of felicitations followed, but in truth, none were heart-felt. The entire mood of the party had suddenly turned sour.

And Gaara had vanished.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Safaia managed to escape Neji and the others after nearly an hour of inane chatter that never reached her comprehension. Her mind was in more of a whirl than it had been in years- not since Gobi was first sealed within her.

_Oh, Gobi. How I wish you were here with me again. I know… that technically… you **are** still inside me, but I could really use your advice. Everything I've tried to do on my own has brought me nothing but uncertainty._

Slowly she walked out onto the terrace- a large, patio-looking area that was surrounded by a waist-high cement wall for protection. She was in luck- there was no one else out there at the moment.

Leaning on the wall, she gazed out over Konoha, marveling still at the sight of moon and starlight shining on the village. Yet tonight it brought her no peace as it usually did.

_How could he? I **didn't** accept- I told him I had to think about it! But if I had protested in front of everyone, it would have caused so much trouble. And now, everyone thinks we're going to be married._

And then there was Gaara. _Oh, God… Gaara. I… I never thought I'd see him again…_ And when she had… she honestly thought her heart would never beat again.

He had been dressed in a long-sleeved dark red shirt, almost the color of dried blood, with a thin line of gold embroidery around the close-fitting, mid-neck-high collar. His long legs were encased in loose-fitting black pants. A gold sash-like cloth draped over his right shoulder and wrapped around his waist in his favored style. His crimson hair was disheveled as always, but it just added to his look.

_His breathtaking, drop-dead gorgeous look._

Safaia shook her head as if to get the thoughts of Gaara looking _way_ too handsome for her health out of her mind.

"I'm sorry- am I interrupting a mental argument with yourself?"

Safaia turned to see Sakura walking (really, waddling) toward her place of solitude on the balcony. She straightened up and lowered her gaze, embarrassed. "Sort of," Safaia replied quietly.

"Been there, done that," Sakura chuckled softly. "Still do, on occasion." She moved over to stand by the wall next to Safaia. "Anything you need to talk about?"

"Why do you ask?"

The pregnant woman shrugged. "It was obvious that you were not happy with Neji's announcement. All the girls could see it. The guys, however, are denser. They think that everything's always fine."

Safaia sighed and her whole body seemed to droop- out of relief, Sakura sensed. "I do not love Neji. He told me a few weeks ago that he loved me, but I was unable to return the sentiment."

"Ino mentioned something like that," Sakura murmured, nodding.

"Then tonight, he caught me off guard and asked me to marry him. I told him over and over that I needed time to think, but…"

"But he wouldn't take that as an answer."

"No." Safaia lifted her sapphire eyes to Sakura's emerald ones. Sakura's heart filled with sympathy at the tears in those azure orbs. "Ino told me that marriage is a need to be with one special person that you just can't live the rest of your life without, someone you love with all your heart."

"So you've learned what love is?"

"Yes," Safaia replied sadly. "After watching you and Hokage Naruto… Ino and Chouji… Kiba and Hinata… I know what love really is and how it is supposed to be. Neji is not the man I love like that."

_Not the man I love like that…_ Realization dawned, even though Sakura had suspected it, on a much lesser level. "Gaara," she said simply.

Safaia nodded, tears slipping down her alabaster cheeks. "Gaara."

"If I may ask," Sakura pondered, "How? You have not seen him nor talked to him in weeks. How do you know that you love him?"

Safaia looked up at her friend and smiled. The effect nearly lit up the dim atmosphere of the balcony. "I knew. Gobi knew. She told me, when Gaara and the others came for me. That is the reason she told me to leave with them."

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Sakura muttered.

"It didn't to me either at the time," Safaia continued. "I was more attracted to Neji at the time, because of his kindness and helpful attitude. But the more I talked with Gaara and got to know him, and all he's gone through because of Shukaku, I realized that he and I were very similar. We both had monsters inside us, who made us what we are today. But Gaara had Naruto and the rest of your friends to help him when the time came. I only had Gobi. Gaara helped me to see that this was my opportunity to become more than just a Jinchuriki- to be _normal_."

"Gaara's been much more normal in the last few years," Sakura agreed. "Although, when Gobi was sealed away inside you, he changed. He left Konoha and wouldn't come back. Do you know why?"

Safaia looked at the ground guiltily. "That would be my fault." She leaned her head back and stared up at the moon. "When my sight was restored, and I saw him for the first time, I was afraid." She held up a hand to hold off Sakura's assumption. "Not because I found him repulsive- quite the opposite!" She smiled gently. "Because a man that powerful, that attractive, that… amazing… needs a woman worthy of him at his side. He is the Kazekage of Suna and deserves a shinobi that can help to protect his country, not a worthless farm girl like me."

"So you pushed him away because you felt that you were undeserving of his attentions?" Sakura asked. Safaia nodded. "Baka!" the pink-haired woman exploded, causing Safaia to blink in surprise. "He's been absolutely miserable because he thought you preferred Neji to him! Do you really want him to continue on like that because you think _you_ know what he wants?"

"But-!"

"But nothing! I can't believe you'd be so cruel…" Sakura huffed. "Gaara is more than capable of knowing what and _who_ he wants. It was his decision to make- not yours!"

She was right. Safaia knew it. And it completely broke her heart to know that she was the cause of Gaara's mood and seclusion from those who worried about him. No wonder she had not heard from him in six weeks. She had succeeded in pushing him away- all the way back to Suna.

And now they were both miserable.

"He left, didn't he…" Safaia murmured. "When Neji told everyone that I agreed to marry him."

"Probably," Sakura replied hotly. Then she softened. "And although I should be furious with you, I can't really fault you. You didn't know any better, and without even Gobi to guide you, you were just doing what you thought was best for Gaara. That, right there, is proof that you truly care for him- by putting his desires before your own."

"I love him, Sakura," Safaia confessed, tears dripping from her chin to land on the cement wall. "I love him so much… I tried to forget about him, to move on and let him live his life as he's supposed to, but I can't. He fills my thoughts every day and appears in my dreams at night. I'm connected to him somehow… but he doesn't know it."

"Then maybe you need to tell him?" Sakura asked, wincing slightly and placing a hand on her overripe belly.

A shadow dropped down from the roof, causing Sakura to take up a defensive stance between the intruder and Safaia. Even at eight and a half months pregnant, she was a shinobi. Emerald eyes narrowed at the shadow.

"She just did," said a familiar voice.

Sakura and Safaia both straightened up in surprise. Safaia took a few shaky steps forward. "G-Gaara?" she stammered, her eyes wide. "I… I thought… I thought you…"

"Left?" Gaara stepped out of the shadows, his face unreadable. "I wanted to. But after all the work Sakura and the others went through to throw this party for me, it wouldn't have been good politics."

Sakura covered her mouth as she fought a giggle. _Like Gaara really cares about politics when it comes to Konoha…_She nodded instead. "I think I'll go… see what Naruto's up to." The pink-haired woman excused herself and disappeared back inside the building.

Safaia stared up at Gaara where he stood nearly halfway across the balcony from her. In the moonlight, he looked even more handsome- and even more dangerous. His black-rimmed eyes were locked on her, unblinking. She swallowed.

"G-G-Gaara…" she managed to say, "I… I'm so sorry…"

"You did not tell Neji you would marry him?" He sounded rather uninterested.

She shook her head. "No- I asked for time to think it over, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He has been very kind to me."

"So I've heard."

Safaia blushed. "What… what else… did you hear?"

Gaara stepped closer, until he was within an arm's reach from her. His aquamarine eyes were soft for once. "I heard enough."

"As did I."

The couple on the balcony looked up, startled, at a new figure balancing on the edge of the cement wall. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Kabuto."

The silver-haired spy bowed. "Gaara. Or should I say, Kazekage."

"You should say nothing, since your presence here signals your death," Gaara murmured, his face a death-mask.

"I have no business with an empty shell like you," Kabuto replied cheerfully. "I'm here- for the Five-tails and the Nine-tails."

"Naruto would never fall into your hands," Safaia cried as Gaara placed his body in front of hers, blocking her from Kabuto.

Kabuto grinned and snapped his fingers. "Oh, I think he will." Another figure appeared beside him, holding-

"Sakura!" Gaara and Safaia called out together. Kabuto used that opportunity to fling a ninja wire out and snag the lovely woman off her feet and into his grasp. She barely had time to reach out a hand toward the Kazekage. "_Gaara_!"

"_Safaia!_" He jumped up and tried to grasp her hand, but Kabuto was way ahead of him.

"Tell the _Hokage_ that if he wants his wife and his unborn child back unharmed, he has to turn himself and the Kyuubi over to me. I await his arrival at Orochimaru's underground palace in the Hidden Village of Sound in three days' time."

Gaara made a seal with his hand and summoned what little sand he could- most of it from his sand armor, which he always wore. It left him vulnerable, but to save Safaia… With a gesture, he sent the sand after Kabuto, who dodged it nimbly, despite the woman in his arms.

"If your sand manages to catch me, you'll end up trapping the Jinchuriki with me. We'll both be crushed. Do you really want that?" Kabuto flung a kunai at Gaara, knowing the sand would cease its pursuit of him and protect its commander from the attack.

Gaara scowled as the sand did exactly that. With a final smirk, the Sound shinobi vanished, along with his accomplice who bore Sakura.

"Dammit!" Gaara growled, turning and running full speed back inside the building, intent on finding his fellow Kage as soon as possible. _Why did this have to happen now? Just when…_

Ignoring the startled looks from the gathered villagers, Gaara raced through the crowd, searching for his friends.

_I swear to you, Safaia, I will save you. And once you're back in my arms again, I won't ever let you go. I promise._

-------------------------

Naruto scratched his head, looking rather puzzled. "Any of you guys seen Sakura?"

Ino shook her head and Hinata looked worried. "I haven't seen her in some time. Perhaps she went out with Safaia to get some fresh air?"

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed. "Hinata, would you mind…?"

She smiled. "Of course not." She focused her mind. "_Byakkugan!_"

Sorting through the multitude of Konoha guests, she was startled to see a figure running full force through the room, dodging people left and right as it headed straight for them. "Naruto- Gaara's coming! And he looks frantic!"

"Frantic? Gaara?" Naruto immediately went on alert. He nodded at Hinata and Ino to inform the others as he waited where he was for his friend to find him.

"Naruto!" Gaara called as he finally broke through the crowd. The blonde man moved forward to meet him.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Kabuto," Gaara replied, his voice as hard as steel. "He appeared on the balcony just now. He took Safaia and he demanded that you hand yourself over as well. He wants Kyuubi."

"That's nothing new," Naruto grunted. "He won't get either one of us."

"There's more," Gaara said, putting a hand on Naruto's chest to stop him from running off. "He's got Sakura. He says he'll trade her and your unborn baby for the Kyuubi."

Naruto went completely still. His eyes, wide in a mixture of shock and horror, stared at the doorway to the balcony without really seeing it. "That… fucking… bastard," he growled, his eyes having gone from blue to red, the pupils now thin black slits. The black "whiskers" on his cheeks became more pronounced. His hands, which were clenched into fists, dripped blood from where his now-lengthened nails- or rather, claws- had dug into his palms.

"Naruto, no!" Gaara placed both hands on the furious man's shoulders to try and stop the transformation. "You cannot help Sakura by doing something impulsive! You need to gather everyone together and set a squad to follow Kabuto! For now, you need to think like a Hokage, not a husband and father!"

Slowly the transformation reversed itself, but the underlying anger still stirred underneath Naruto's well-honed control. "We'll get them back, Gaara," he promised his friend as the others came running up to where they stood. "Both of them. I promise you. And Kabuto will meet his master again- in the afterlife."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: Hugs and kisses out to those lovely, loyal readers on FF- SilverAngel906, Dog of the Dead (love the name!), DaydreamerMagby, moongrace, darkheartscollide, sakura li 19, and gazer of life, and the few faithful on MediaMiner- djohnson, DarkestDragon102894, ren-hatake, and japhy. Many many thanks to everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 (P.S. for ndruo- four words. Best. Review. Ever. Thanks! But sorry- no killing off of Neji. He's a good guy, just a little… blind, despite his Byakkugan. –chuckle-)**

"This is how we'll do this," Naruto informed his friends as they gathered in his office a scant half hour after Safaia and Sakura had been abducted by Kabuto. He turned to Kiba. "You, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji will immediately track Kabuto and make certain that the girls are with him at Orochimaru's hideout in the Sound village. Neji will be taking Hinata's place, as she will stay behind with the children. Scout around and make sure there are no enemies or ambushes set for the rest of us."

As they nodded, he then turned to Temari. "I'd like you to take Chouji, Ino, and Sasuke and follow Gaara and me. Your strategic mind is as good as your husband's, so you can deal with any unexpected problems from the rear."

"One problem," Temari commented. "Sasuke isn't here."

Naruto looked around. "I lost track of him at the party. Maybe he's still there…"

"Wait! Let us help as well to return Sakura and the lovely Safaia to Konoha!"

Everyone turned to see Lee and Tenten standing in the doorway, ready to work. Naruto nodded with a grim smile. "Good to see you two. We'll need all of us to save them."

Gaara crossed his arms. "This changes things a bit. Are you certain that we will only need those here to get Safaia and Sakura back? What about Kakashi, or even some of the other Jounins?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have the most faith in my friends. They are the most willing to do whatever it takes to get both of them back. The other Jounins would look upon this as just another mission. I need outstanding Jounins who view Sakura as more than just a hostage- as a friend and loved one."

Kankuro grunted. "That might just mess up the mission," he pointed out.

"Not for us," Lee spoke out. "Because of our resolve, we will certainly prevail! It is a matter of honor!"

Tenten looked embarrassed. "Enough, Lee. Gui-sensei isn't around to impress right now."

"My apologies…"

"Enough," Naruto interrupted. He fixed a stern look on Kankuro. "Kakashi and the others need to stay here and protect Konoha while we are off in the Sound village. I will not have my orders questioned when it comes to my wife and my child's safety. Understood?"

Kankuro nodded. Naruto was actually acting like Hokage now. He could respect that. "Completely. If you wish, I'll stay here with Niira and we'll help Konoha's remaining shinobi guard the village."

"Gaara?" Naruto looked to his fellow Kage for his opinion.

"Good idea," the Kazekage told his brother. Then he turned to Naruto again. "However, I think your teams will have to be rethought, now that we have different members."

"Yeah…" Naruto sat on the edge of his desk, thinking. "We've got eleven of us, including me. In order to make balanced teams, we'll need to break up into two groups of four and one group of three."

"I think Naruto's first team is well-conceived," Shino spoke up from within the confines of his hood and nose-high collar. "It allows for three superb trackers and a strategist in case of difficulty."

Shikamaru nodded. "I agree. That team is best."

"Okay," Naruto decided. "Then Team 2 should be Chouji, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. Temari will be their tactician, and the other three are well-balanced with both genjutsu and ninjutsu."

The four nodded. Naruto turned to Lee. "That leaves you with me and Gaara, Fuzzy-brow."

"It will be an honor to fight alongside you once again, Kazekage Gaara, sir," Lee bowed.

"Will you stop that?" Naruto grunted, hitting Lee on top of his head. "It might have been funny as hell when we were kids, but for God's sake, you're an adult now! Act like it!"

"I thought I had been," Lee huffed, brushing off his green Chuunin vest. Luckily, Sakura had managed to convince him a few years ago to quit wearing Gui's trademark green jumpsuit, but he still tended to act like he was a Genin under Gui's weird sense of training. Now Lee was an instructor at the Academy, teaching the students taijutsu, and he was content with the fact that he would never become a Jounin- his lack of ability with genjutsu and ninjutsu prevented it. So he taught the next generation, showing them that taijutsu was just as important, if not more so, than genjutsu or ninjutsu to a shinobi. In everyone's heart, though, he was a Jounin with the rest of them.

"Now's not the time for fooling around," Naruto told him, more gently this time. "You want us to get Sakura back, don't you?"

Lee flushed slightly. "Of course. She is important to all of us."

Naruto nodded to the group as a whole. "Let's go then."

---------------------------

Safaia opened her eyes slowly. It was dark- pitch black, to be exact, and she couldn't see anything. However, her years of living in darkness had adapted her to exist in that environment, so she did not panic. She sniffed lightly, wishing for Gobi's more sensitive sense of smell.

Her eyes flew open, even though in the darkness it didn't matter. A familiar scent tickled her nose- Sakura's. Her shampoo's scent was nearby- perhaps a few meters to her left.

Noting that she was not restrained by any binding, Safaia scurried toward Sakura's scent. "Sakura? Sakura! Are you okay?"

A muffled groan and the sound of rustling indicated that Sakura had shifted. Safaia felt around carefully and discovered an ankle not her own. The owner yelped in surprise.

"Sakura, relax! It's me, Safaia!"

Immediately Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that!"

"I am sorry, but I cannot see. I had to see if I could find you by touch." A stifled grunt reached Safaia's ears. "Sakura? What's wrong? Are you injured?"

"Just a cramp," Sakura assured her. "Probably from lying on this hard floor."

"Indeed. My back is not pleased with me either."

"Where are we?"

A clanking sound echoed throughout the room and a beam of light appeared and shone down upon the two women. They squinted and blinked rapidly in the sudden brightness.

"Orochimaru's palace," replied a familiar voice.

Sakura immediately brightened. "Oh, thank God! We're saved!"

Safaia looked at the pink-haired woman curiously. "We are?"

"I'm afraid not," the figure silhouetted by the light answered her. "You are both still needed here- the Jinchuriki for the Five-tails that sleeps within her, and you, Sakura, to lure Naruto here."

"You… you're not here… to help us?" Sakura began to look confused, but then a growing horror spread across her pretty face as understanding dawned. "Oh, no… oh, dear God… why? _Why_?"

The figure moved so that his face was revealed in the light. He gave her a cold, calculated half-smirk. "I have my reasons," he said simply.

It was Sasuke.

-------------------------

"Something disturbs me, Naruto," Gaara murmured as they ran through the trees towards the Sound Country.

"Everything about this disturbs me," Naruto replied with a frown, "but tell me anyway."

"Why did Sasuke not follow the others when they left the party? He does not seem the type to become deeply involved with social chatter."

"This is true," Lee added, coming up on Naruto's other side. "When Tenten and I had arrived, the party had disbanded, with all available shinobi on high alert. Sasuke should have come to your office with the rest of us."

Naruto was silent for a while. "You suspect something?"

"I hesitate to mention it only because of all that he has gone through in the last few years. But it is possible that he is still in league with Kabuto and was sent back as a spy."

Instead of exploding as he would have done years ago, Naruto remained quiet. Finally, he spoke. "I was already aware of this."

Gaara and Lee both looked at Naruto in surprise. "You did?" Lee asked incredulously. "Why did you not inform the rest of us? He's still a threat to Konoha!"

The Hokage looked grim. "I believed that having his friends around him would give him cause to hope for a normal life, to start anew. I guess his ties to Orochimaru are stronger than everyone realized."

"That still does not explain why you didn't tell anyone," Gaara protested. "And now he has taken your wife and Safaia!"

"I trust Sasuke," Naruto replied. "He won't harm Sakura."

"But what about Safaia?" Gaara said, his voice growing more upset. "They'll kill her if they manage to extract Gobi from her!"

"We'll just have to get there before that happens," was all the Hokage would say.

------------------------

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous."

Safaia looked at her friend worriedly. Those awkward little pains Sakura had been having seemed to be increasing. Surely this was more than aches from lying on a cold, hard floor for too long. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine when I can take a long, hot bath!" Sakura grumped, rubbing her swollen belly absentmindedly. "My back is killing me." She winced again, curling up her body slightly.

"Again?" Safaia asked, now becoming quite concerned.

When Sakura relaxed, a look of extreme worry was evident on her face. "Dammit. I was hoping…"

"Hoping what?"

The pregnant woman sighed, obviously severely upset. "I'm in labor. I was hoping I wasn't- that these were just false alarm contractions, but there's no doubt now. There's a definite pattern, and they're getting stronger."

"You… you're in… _labor_?" Safaia squeaked.

"Dammit!" Sakura yelled. She balled up her hand and smashed the side of her fist against the wall behind her. The stone wall crumbled as if it had been made of graham crackers. Safaia yelped and pulled Sakura away from the falling rubble.

"Are you insane?" Safaia hollered. "You could've killed yourself and your baby!"

Sakura had the nerve to look embarrassed. "Sorry… it hurts…" Then she looked at the fallen wall. "Hey… a hallway. Maybe we can find a way out."

"Baka!" Safaia grunted as she helped Sakura to her feet. "You're about to have a baby, and you're still focusing on getting out of here?"

"I'm a shinobi," Sakura explained with a grin. "It's all part of the training."

"That confirms it," Safaia grumbled under her breath as she helped the pregnant woman over the stones to the newly-revealed hallway. "All shinobi are idiots."

"Not all," Sasuke remarked from behind them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, wincing as another contraction hit. "You've got to help me- the baby's coming. I need a bed, hot water, towels… anything! Please!"

Sasuke merely regarded her with emotionless black eyes. "I suppose if I leave you to give birth here in the hallway, Naruto will be most displeased. Although it might be entertaining, it will prove to be a problem later."

He walked away from them and opened a door further down the hallway. "In here."

With Safaia's help, Sakura managed to make it to the room with little difficulty. She gazed in relief at the pallet on the floor, with a bathroom nearby. A bucket and several blankets were piled in the corner. The two women looked at him curiously.

Sasuke shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Kabuto mentioned that with Sakura so close to her time, it might be best to prepare in case something happened." He fixed Sakura with a level stare. "Regardless of what you think, you and your child are not to be harmed, unless Naruto decides not to come. Then, your fate is up to us."


	19. Chapter 19

**-ponders how many people want to kill me now that Sasuke has been revealed as a bad guy…-**

**Chapter 19**

"Sir, you are being ridiculous. There is no one else here who can help Sakura with the birthing of her baby. If we take the Jinchuriki and begin the extraction, there will be no one to assist should any problems arise. And if we don't have Naruto's wife and child in good health when he arrives here…"

Kabuto nodded. The medic-nin in him knew well the truth behind Sasuke's words. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Getting our hands on Naruto and thus Kyuubi is our number one priority. Should anything happen to Sakura or the infant… he would most likely let the Nine-tails loose in his body and let it rampage us. We would never survive."

"But neither would he," Sasuke pointed out. "It would undoubtedly be a lose-lose situation."

The silver-haired spy sighed. "Very well. We will postpone the extraction until after Sakura is delivered of her child. In the meantime, bring the Jinchuriki to me for a moment. I wish to view this deepened seal for myself."

Sasuke bowed. "As you wish." He vanished.

_Soon… soon my efforts will come to fruition…_

-------------------------

"Urrrrghhhh! Dammit, that one hurt like hell!"

Safaia wiped the beads of sweat off Sakura's forehead. "You _have_ to be getting closer," she said, almost pleading with her laboring friend. "Your language has been getting worse."

Sakura lay back on the mat as the pain lessened. "If Naruto were here," she chuckled breathlessly, "he'd be cursing more than I am."

A sudden knock on the door preceded it opening to reveal Sasuke. Safaia glowered at him. "Do you mind? A woman is trying to have a baby here!"

"I am well aware of that," Sasuke said dryly. "But Kabuto wishes to see you. You will be allowed to return shortly. He has agreed to let you help Sakura deliver."

"But I don't know anything about birthing babies!"

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about it. As a medic-nin, I do, so I'll just tell you what you need to do, okay? Just go and come back, so I don't have to give birth to this kid alone!"

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he put an arm around Safaia's slender waist and "flickered" them back to Kabuto's room.

Safaia blinked several times, trying to regain her equilibrium. _What just happened?_

"Welcome, Jinchuriki," Kabuto drawled as he stepped closer to her. "I won't keep you from your friend for very long. After all, we can't have anything bad happening to our little pawn, can we?"

"You're a monster," Safaia hissed, narrowing her eyes at him and wishing very much that she were able to rip out his throat for even looking at Sakura.

Kabuto chuckled. "Ironic words, coming from a creature like you. But I will keep this visit short. I merely want to look at the seal upon your back."

Safaia looked down at the sapphire blue gown she was wearing. _How does he expect to do that? I'm not about to take off my clothes…_

Sasuke turned her around and held her still as Kabuto stepped forward. Deftly, he sliced through the thin material with a kunai, exposing her back to just barely above her hips. Safaia cried out in surprise and embarrassment.

However, Kabuto's mind was clearly only on the black markings on her lower back. "Fools… they thought to seal Gobi away permanently."

Sasuke, however, couldn't pry his eyes away from the smooth, pale flesh Kabuto's kunai had revealed. "Is it possible to unseal it then and release Gobi?" he managed to ask the other man.

Kabuto laughed- a rather wicked sound. "Observe." He bit his thumb and wiped a trail of blood down the middle of the seal- and right down Safaia's spine. She shuddered in revulsion at his touch.

Making some quick seals, Kabuto placed his fingertips in a specific position around the edge of the main seal. "_Fuuja Houin Kaiin_!"

Safaia screamed in pain as the black marks on her back turned firey red. The outermost marks retracted, leaving only two seal circles on her skin. Sasuke tightened his grip on her. "Did it work?" he asked Kabuto.

"I merely unsealed the first level," Kabuto smiled. "Gobi is now awake, but she won't be able to take over the woman's body. We don't want her killing us all before we can extract her." He waved Sasuke off as he turned back to his medical equipment. "Take her back. She is ready for the extraction now, once the brat is born."

Sasuke bowed in acknowledgement as he picked up the whimpering girl and carried her back to Sakura's room.

---------------------------

Naruto landed lithely on the tree branch next to Shikamaru. Temari landed on his other side. "I want suggestions. Whatever will allow us to get in, get Sakura and Safaia, and get out with the least amount of bloodshed."

Temari raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "You don't want to kill Kabuto?"

"_I_ will kill Kabuto. I don't want any of you to be injured in the process of the rescue."

Shikamaru crouched on the branch and took up his familiar "thinking" pose. Temari simply stared at the entrance to Orochimaru's lair as she thought things through in her mind.

After a few moments' silence, Shikamaru opened his eyes. Ino grinned at Chouji from their perch a few trees away. "He's thought of something!"

"This should be good," Chouji chuckled back.

"Neji." The white-eyed man appeared next to Shikamaru. "See how well-manned the place is. That will give me placement of where our enemies and potential traps will be."

Neji nodded. He looked at the entrance. "_Byakkugan_!" Several moments passed before he spoke again. "There are at least three dozen guards between us and the girls. It looks like they are being held in the southeast corner of the building." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Something seems… off."

Naruto looked at him in concern. "What? Is Sakura okay?"

Neji shook his head slightly. "I can't say for certain, but it looks like she's sitting down, leaning against a wall. Her chakra levels are high, but her circulation is focusing on her abdomen. I… I wonder if she's…"

"She's in labor," Temari scowled. "Dammit. I was afraid of that."

"She's _what_?" Naruto cried. "You're kidding me, right?"

"We knew it was a possiblity," Shikamaru told him. "Temari and I both have put that into our calculations, and figured it into our plan."

Kiba whistled in appreciation from his branch position next to Akamaru. "I'm glad those two are on our side, Akamaru." The white dog whuffed in agreement.

"We, meaning the nine of us," Shikamaru began, "will focus our efforts on taking out the guardsmen and finding Kabuto. If we can finish him off, then the remaining members of Akatsuki will be vulnerable- they won't have a leader to control them nor the intelligence to continue hunting down and extracting Bijus."

"The nine of you," Gaara echoed, noticing that Naruto's mind was completely off somewhere else- more than likely on his laboring wife. "Then you want Naruto and I to find the women and get them out while the rest of you are distracting Kabuto?"

Temari looked thoughtful. "I worry about trying to move Sakura while she's in labor. We don't know how far along she's progressed- if we try to move her and she's nearly ready to push…"

"That will have to be up to Sakura," Shikamaru told his wife. "Only she will know if she feels like she can go. Unless Naruto would rather wait for her to deliver her child and then try to rescue the three of them."

Naruto glanced at the entrance, worry evident on his very serious face. "You didn't mention the other option," he told his friend.

Shikamaru winced. "I didn't want to because it's more risky. I thought getting Sakura and Safaia out of there was your first priority."

"Sakura is in labor- we don't know how much longer it will be until she has the baby. Right?"

Almost everyone nodded. "The other option is to deal with Kabuto first- defeat him and then take the girls back to Konoha."

"But that will put everyone at risk- not just the nine of us," Temari pointed out. "You and Gaara are Kages. We can't risk losing either one of you in battle."

Gaara and Naruto exchanged significant glances. "We were named Kages for a reason," Gaara replied. "And it was not because we let others fight our battles for us."

"You're forgetting Sasuke," Tenten reminded them. "He's in there too."

"We will treat him as we would any other traitor," Neji announced, narrowing his eyes. "We'll capture him and take him back to Konoha for trial and sentencing."

"If any of you happen upon Sasuke, do not kill him," Naruto clarified, giving Neji a rather direct look. "If he attacks you, only defend yourself- he is not to be harmed. I will deal with him personally, once I'm finished with Kabuto."

"Yes, sir," came a chorus of agreement from the nine shinobi.

"Same formation," Shikamaru instructed. "My team will go first. Lee, I want you to join Temari's team and help take out those coming up from behind. When we find Sakura and Safaia, Ino, Temari, and Tenten will stay with them and help them until Kabuto is flushed out. Then Gaara and Naruto can focus on fighting Kabuto without worrying about their safety."

Everyone nodded. "Let's end this," Naruto said, his voice deadly serious.

----------------------------

"Breathe… come on, fore-head girl, breathe!" Sakura growled at herself as she panted.

Safaia lay unconscious in the corner, covered in a spare blanket that had been left in the room. The unsealing had hurt her both physically and spiritually, and her body had simply retreated into unconsciousness to heal. However, that left Sakura to deliver her child alone.

And she found it to be even more difficult than she had imagined. _Naruto! I am SO going to kill you when I see you again!_

Well, maybe not _kill_, but at least maim him- certain parts of him, maybe. Now was not the time to be plotting his dismemberment- she had more pressing business, literally.

The pressure had built to the point of unbearableness, so it must finally be time to push. She had tried to delay it, so she wouldn't have to give birth in Orochimaru's lair, but apparently her child was as stubborn as its father was. _Well, fine then. Let's get this over with!_

By now, she was wearing only the thin satiny slip that had been under her dress. The rest of her clothing had been removed and tossed aside, because it was too hot to wear once the contractions started getting really bad, and because she had more freedom of movement in just the slip.

Having scooted herself back against the wall earlier and padded her back with some extra towels, Sakura now lifted her knees and focused her attention on what she needed to do. As the contraction built, she wrapped her arms around each knee and pushed as hard as she could. As the pain lessened slightly, she relaxed and made ready to do it over again with the next one.

Over and over she fought to bring her child into the world. For seemingly-endless contractions she pushed, sweat trickling down her temples and beading her brow. The fabric of her thin slip clung to her skin as she labored.

She lost count of how many contractions had passed, but she was starting to think that the birth wasn't progressing as it should. She knew first labors generally took longer than subsequent deliveries, but she felt like she had been pushing for hours. Was her baby stuck? Was something wrong?

She felt down to see if the child was crowning yet but couldn't feel anything. The baby wasn't even there yet? What was happening? Or worse, what _wasn't_ happening? Sakura fought off the beginning twinges of panic.

Glancing over at the unconscious girl in the corner, she began to feel even more helpless. Poor Safaia- even if she had been awake, would she be able to help? What had Kabuto done to her?

Tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks as she continued her exhausting ordeal. _Deep breath and push… push… push… and relax… Deep breath and push…_

_Naruto… where are you?_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: _Fuuja Houin Kaiin-_ "Evil Sealing Method Release" (I think)**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, but it just seemed like a good spot to pause. I'll try and get the next chapter up by tonight, but it may be as late as tomorrow. Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful reviews! They inspire me to keep going!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Again, I apologize if the fight scene(s) are lame- I do romance and dialogue, not action and descriptions. There should be more "action" in the next chapter. Also, all new moves are pathetic creations of my own unimaginative mind, so please excuse the poor Japanese. I'm not very good at this.**

**EDIT- I tried to download this last night but FF basically told me to fuck off, so you're getting this a little late. Sorry, y'all.**

**Chapter 20**

"_Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutourou_!"

Highpitched screams could be heard down the hallway where Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino were dealing with stray Kabuto underlings. Temari shook her head as he ran along with Lee, Tenten, Chouji and Ino down another hallway. "It would seem that Kiba's going a tad overboard," she murmured.

"Could be he just wants to find Kabuto and not screw around with weakling shinobi minions?" Lee asked pointedly.

"If that's the case," Tenten said with a grin, "let's see if we can beat them to it!"

A trio of Sound shinobi appeared in front of Temari's group, looking surprised and irritated at the same time. "It's an ambush!" one hollered to a teammate further down the corridor.

Ino used her _Shinranshin no Jutsu _on one nearby ninja to attack his companion while Lee fought one on one with the shinobi that had notified the other.

Tenten pulled out one of her scrolls and produced a large shuriken which she flung at the fleeing ninja further down the hallway. Temari shook her head in slight irritation. "We don't have time for this piddly crap." She pulled out her fan. "Everyone who doesn't want to die, stand back!"

Lee grabbed Tenten around her waist and pulled her a few meters behind Temari where Ino was already standing with Chouji. They braced themselves against the walls as Temari lifted her fan, which was now fully open.

"_Kaze no Kizu_!" She swung the huge weapon down, creating five slicing channels of deadly wind and chakra, which fanned out from her and shredded the four Sound shinobi standing in the hall and blasting part of the walls away.

Chouji shuddered. "No wonder Shikamaru's scared to death of you."

Temari just grinned at him as they continued their trek down the hallway- stepping carefully around the bloody remains. "I may be cruel on the battlefield, Chouji old boy, but I am nothing if not tolerable around that troublesome man."

------------------------

"They're this way," Neji pointed out to Gaara and Naruto as they approached an intersection. "Sasuke seems to be missing, for the moment."

"He was here before?" Naruto looked concerned.

"Akamaru says he was here probably less than three hours ago. He can scent both Safaia and Sakura inside that room at the end of the hall," Kiba explained.

"I don't see any other obstacles- no traps or ambushes," Neji murmured, looking around with his Byakkugan. "We should hurry."

Naruto was the first one to sprint down the hallway towards the indicated door. He reached out to grasp the handle, when-

"_EEEAAAARRRGGGHHH! NARUTO, I AM GOING TO **CASTRATE** YOUR ASS!"_

Six heads slowly turned from the closed door and looked at Naruto, who was quite white-eyed and panicky.

Shino turned to Kiba. "Does this mean that she is okay?"

Kiba looked mystified. "How would I know? Hinata's quiet in almost everything she does. Including when she had Teiru."

Shikamaru snorted. "Temari swore up and down, literally, that she'd never let me touch her again. Which, of course, wasn't the case once she got in the mood a couple months after Akina was born. It's just the stress of the moment talking."

Gaara covered his ears and closed his eyes tight. "I don't want to hear this."

Neji held his stomach as if he were about to be sick- which was a distinct possibility, given his rather greenish-toned skin. "I don't think I do either. One doesn't want to know how one's relative got knocked up." He blanched. "The mental pictures will scar you for life."

"Excuse me," Shino interrupted, "but we are in an enemy lair. May we please get on with this?"

Naruto shook off his freak-out and opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of his beautiful pink-haired wife leaning against the far wall, sitting on a pallet and surrounded by several towels. Safaia, no more than an unmoving form under a blanket in the corner, was apparently unconscious and unable to help her friend. A pail of water, previously hot but now lukewarm, sat near Sakura's feet. Her knees were upraised but leaning together with her ankles apart. Her arms were limp at her sides as she fought for breath. A thin stream of clear liquid mixed with blood flowed across the floor from between her ankles. It was evident that she was utterly exhausted and near her limit.

Naruto's hair stood on end as he realized that he could see "all" of his wife from where he stood. He closed the door immediately upon entering, slamming it unintentionally right in Neji's face. "You guys go on ahead- look for Kabuto," he murmured through the door. "Safaia seems to be unconscious and Sakura needs my help."

Sakura looked up wearily at the sound of the door slamming and her husband's voice. She blinked. "N-Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Dammit, Sakura!" Naruto squeaked. "There's blood everywhere! Is this supposed to happen when you have a baby? Is it okay? What did we have?"

She glared at him. "You… fucking… horny… bastard!" she growled rather hoarsely. "Your kid refuses to come out! I've been pushing for hours and _nothing has happened_!"

He visibly paled. "Then… what's with all the blood?"

"_Will you just help me already_?"

"Ehhh…" Naruto quickly moved over to her. "What… do you want me to do?"

Sakura instructed him on where to sit and what was needed as the fought through the continuing contractions. It was obvious she was in a lot of pain, but she managed to wait until Naruto was more or less ready.

A few pushes later, she reached down and checked to see if she could feel the baby's head crowning. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt a fuzzy scalp. "Okay, the baby's coming. Finally…" She sat herself up more and braced herself. "Please… come on, please," she grunted as she pushed with what was left of her strength.

-----------------------------

Neji turned to the other men. "Well, I don't like leaving him alone like this. Should we leave someone here as a guard in case Sasuke or Kabuto show up?"

"Shikamaru!" The six men turned to see Temari and her team running down the hallway. "What's going on?" she asked when they got closer.

"Naruto's inside with Sakura," Shino explained as if discussing weather. "He told us to go on without him."

Ino and Temari exchanged a feminine glance. "We'll stay here," Tenten offered, "as Shikamaru planned. You guys hunt down Kabuto and keep him stalled until we can get Naruto to join you."

Most of them nodded and headed off again. Gaara and Neji didn't move. "Safaia's unconscious in there," Neji said. "I don't like leaving her here like that."

Tenten walked behind him and proceeded to push him away from the doorway. "You'll just get in the way. Go on and help the others track down the bad guys, okay?"

Hesitating only a moment, Neji finally nodded and took off after the others. Ino, Temari, and Tenten all looked at Gaara, who stood silently in the shadow.

"I am not leaving."

Temari grinned knowingly at her brother. "We never asked you to. But you'll have to wait outside until we give the all-clear, okay?"

Ino chuckled. "Some things don't need to be seen, even by your best friend."

Gaara rolled his eyes as the three women entered the room and closed the door behind them.

------------------------

Sakura puffed and sat up a bit more to look down at the squalling newborn now in her husband's hands. She wiped a trickle of sweat off her brow. "Naruto?"

Naruto was staring at the wrinkled, chubby, bloody infant that was howling in his arms. Slowly he lifted his gaze to Sakura's. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "God, Sakura," he choked out. "A son. You've given us a son."

She sighed tiredly with a smile. "I rather suspected… he's as stubborn as you are."

The door opened to allow three new figures to enter. Sakura looked up as the last one closed the door behind them. "Ino? Temari? Tenten? What… how…?"

Ino shook her head as if disappointed. "Jeez, forehead girl… couldn't you even have waited until we got here?"

Temari moved quickly over to Naruto's side. She picked up a towel and swiftly wiped the birth fluids off the wailing baby. Ino picked up another towel to wrap the infant in. "You'll have to use your kunai to cut the cord," Temari told him. "We don't have anything else."

Naruto nodded rather numbly and did as she instructed. Temari handed the baby boy to Ino, who wrapped him carefully and handed him to Sakura. "Care to explain the orange hair, young lady?" she teased her exhausted friend.

Sakura looked at her new son and grinned. Sure enough, his little head was covered with soft, orange fuzz that, as it dried, stood on end- just like his father's. "Pink and yellow make orange," she replied.

"Not really," Ino retorted. "Although, I suppose we should just all be thankful he doesn't have whisker-like marks on his cheeks."

"I think _he_ will be thankful that he doesn't have his mother's pink hair," Tenten chuckled.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Temari asked.

"We should do this later," Sakura interrupted. "Kabuto still plans to extract Gobi from Safaia. He's already done something to her to release part of the seal- that's why she's still unconscious. We can't let him have her."

Naruto nodded. "I hate to do this, love, but I have to leave you and our son." He leaned up and kissed her briefly on the lips, then lowered his head and kissed his new son on his soft, fuzzy head. "But I'll be back- I promise."

"I love you," she murmured back, smiling softly. She knew her husband always kept his promises. "Be careful."

Nodding, Naruto jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room. The four women watched him go with mixed feelings.

"Tenten, check on Safaia. Make sure she's still okay," Temari ordered. Tenten paused for only a moment, then nodded. Temari looked at Ino. "We'll get some warm water to wash off Sakura and the baby- then… we wait."

---------------------------

Kabuto reclined comfortably in a cushy chair at the far end of his experiment room. A glass of wine was being swirled gently in his right hand as his left hand supported his chin as if his head were tired. A creak and then a groan echoed throughout the room and his black eyes swiveled to the door.

Abruptly the room was filled, more or less, with 6 Konoha shinobi, all looking rather pissed off. Kabuto smiled. "Welcome, Konoha friends. It is good of you to come all this way to watch me kill your Hokage."

"Like hell," Kiba snarled, with an equally irritated Akamaru by his side.

"You are rather outnumbered, Kabuto," Neji pointed out. "But we will not underestimate you. We _will_ be taking Sakura and Safaia with us- after you have been defeated."

Kabuto smirked. "Pretty speech, Hyuuga. But I have no interest in you underlings." He snapped his fingers and a black shadow appeared in the darkness next to his chair. "Get rid of them."

The figure stepped forward. "It will be… a pleasure," Sasuke said, his voice cold and emotionless.

The six men exchanged a rather large glance. Their orders were to knock Sasuke out so they could take him back to Konoha for Naruto to deal with. But any one of them was capable of killing the traitor with their abilities. What could they do but fight him?

"Who will be first?" Sasuke asked, lifting his chin and looking down his nose at his former friends. "It doesn't matter- you will all meet the same end."

"Foolish bastard!" Lee cried, jumping forward like a lightning strike. He struck out with hands, arms, fists, feet- and was still unable to land a blow, even with his unimaginable speed. Sasuke dodged every attack as if it were secondary nature. He slid around Lee's attack and caught him with an even faster punch, causing him to fly across the room and hit the wall. The Chuunin crumpled to the floor, debris from the shattered wall dusting down onto him.

"You are nowhere near my level," he told the unconscious man. He turned to the remaining five. "Who is next? Or will you all come at me at once?"

"That's enough, Sasuke," Naruto interrupted as he and Gaara strode into the room. "This is between me and Kabuto. Step aside."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: _Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutourou-_ "Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf"**

**_Shinranshin no Jutsu- _"Mind Body Disturbance Technique"**

**_Kaze no Kizu- _"Cutting Wind" (Yes, y'all, I borrowed it from Inuyasha. © Rumiko Takahashi. I told you I was really, really bad with naming techniques, and I thought that since Temari uses wind attacks… Be thankful I didn't have her use Kagura's Dance of Blades! That would've been too weird…)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- (Again, apologies. I can see it in my head, but putting it in words is much more difficult. Please don't flame me.)**

"You are nowhere near my level," Sasuke told the unconscious Lee crumpled against the wall. He turned to the remaining five Konoha Jounins watching him warily. "Who is next? Or will you all come at me at once?"

"That's enough, Sasuke," Naruto interrupted as he and Gaara strode into the room. "This is between me and Kabuto. Step aside."

"Ah, the Kyuubi host appears," Kabuto remarked cheerfully, setting down his glass of wine and standing up. Slowly he walked toward the shinobi invading his room. "How good of you to come here. It makes this so much easier." He waved off Sasuke. "He's mine."

Sasuke glowered at Kabuto but nodded and moved aside. Shikamaru and Chouji edged over to where Lee was lying. Naruto flicked a glance at them. "Get him out of here. Take the girls and Lee and find somewhere safe." He looked back at Kabuto. "This is going to get ugly."

The seriousness in their Hokage's tone brooked no argument. The five men nodded and, with Shikamaru and Chouji supporting Lee's unconscious form, vanished from the room, leaving only Gaara and Sasuke, Kabuto and Naruto facing off.

"You don't need to stay," Naruto murmured to his fellow Kage.

"They stole and hurt the woman I love," Gaara replied in his soft-but-deadly voice. "I am not leaving."

A tiny part of Naruto's brain nearly collapsed at hearing his normally cold-feeling friend admit his love for Safaia. However, there was a much more important matter at hand. He'd get around to annoying him later about it. "There's something I don't understand, Kabuto," Naruto called out.

"Oh?" Kabuto looked amused. "Enlighten me. Whatever could perplex the dumbest shinobi in the history of Konoha?"

"You told me long ago that you hated the Akatsuki," Naruto said, ignoring the insult. "Why are you now leading them?"

Kabuto chuckled. "I suppose, since you won't survive this meeting, that I'll tell you. It is true that I despised the Akatsuki… but with their downfall at your hands, I found a wonderful opportunity to regain my power." He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "After all, if everyone thought I was dead, I would be able to move about freely, plotting my revenge."

"Dead?" Naruto looked confused and Gaara didn't react. "No one thought you were dead. We've known all along that you were still lingering somewhere. And why are you trying to capture all the Biju? They are of no use to you once they're extracted."

"It's not so much capturing the Biju," Kabuto explained, taking a couple steps forward, "but eliminating the Jinchuriki that host them. Your power comes solely from Kyuubi's limitless chakra- without it you're no threat to me. The same can be said for the rest of the Jinchuriki." He stopped, an all-too-comfortable smile on his lips. "And as far as everyone believing me to be dead… well…"

Reaching up, he dug his fingers into his forehead and cheek, ripping into the skin there. Forcefully he pulled the skin away and tossed it aside, the round-rimmed glasses shattering on the floor. Both Naruto and Gaara gritted their teeth in well-restrained horror as they stared with wide eyes at the face revealed.

Orochimaru's snake-like face smiled from underneath a mane of silver hair. "I always knew that Kabuto would be useful in the end…"

"You… you transferred your soul… into his body?" Naruto managed to grit out, holding a tight rein onto his rage.

"That is correct, little boy," Orochimaru nearly purred. "When you and that useless shell next to you killed my body all those years ago, I had already made arrangements for my soul to be transferred to Kabuto's body. Of course, he was not aware of this plan…"

Naruto started growling. "You really are a monster, aren't you…"

"Now, why should you care? Just because he helped your friends out when they were injured? Because he fought against the Akatsuki alongside you, until I called him back to my side?" Orochimaru smirked. "He was just another expendable pawn. Nothing more." He glanced over at Sasuke, who stood silently in the shadows nearby. "And when I'm finished with you and the sand-crab, I'll finally be able to take my cherished container- and obtain the ultimate power and learn every jutsu in the world!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Did he just call me a sand-crab?" he muttered to Naruto.

Naruto lowered his chin but kept his gaze locked on Orochimaru. "I'll kill you for good this time," he growled. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Now a dozen Narutos faced off against the evil Sannin.

Orochimaru sighed. "Can't you come up with something more original than that? You've been using the same technique for over a decade."

"Why change when it works so well?" one Naruto yelled as the lot of them surrounded him. They all made a series of identical seals with their hands. "_Kokuangyou no Jutsu_!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise as total pitch-black darkness enveloped him. _This… this is the First Hokage's technique! How did he learn it?_ He held up his arms in a defensive position, knowing that in this darkness, an attack could come from anywhere.

Sure enough, a barrage of kicks, punches, and even a head-butt or two rained down upon him. He looked around, sensing the shadow clones' pattern. "You cannot defeat me with such a juvenile tactic!" He flung out his arms, revealing snakes that slithered out from underneath his sleeves. "_Sen'eijashu_!"

As each snake attacked a Naruto, the clone would grunt in pain. But they didn't disappear into smoke immediately. One by one, the clones sliced, beheaded, and disemboweled each snake before puffing away. Orochimaru scowled.

"You've strengthened your shadow clones," he observed. "Interesting."

"That's not all that I've strengthened," Naruto said from less than half a meter from Orochimaru's face. The Sannin's snake-like eyes flew as wide as they could go as Naruto held out his right hand, which held a swirling ball of chakra.

Immediately the self-confident smirk was back. "Your pathetic _Rasengan_ can't hurt me," he hissed.

Naruto gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spine. "This isn't my old _Rasengan_," he murmured. The chakra ball changed colors, adding red chakra to the blue. The colors swirled together faster and faster, until the sphere was purple. A magnificent gust of wind, strong enough to fling Sasuke and Orochimaru against the walls like rag dolls and flatten them there, helpless, swirled around Naruto. It grew in strength as he stood there, letting the sphere grow in size as well, until it was the size of a melon.

In less than the blink of an eye, he was in front of the Sannin again. He shoved the sphere into Orochimaru's stomach. "_Kaze no Rasengan: Harike-n!_"

Orochimaru screamed in pain as the hurricane-force wind and chakra sphere tore through him, making a hole in his stomach. His head fell onto his chest as the winds died down and Naruto was left standing in front of him. Naruto turned away, leaving the unmoving figure behind. "Nice work," Gaara murmured. "Didn't think I would get to see you use that one."

"Heh… heh… heh…"

The two men turned around to see Orochimaru chuckling weakly. A familiar glow of chakra flowed around the gaping wound in his stomach, healing it slowly but steadily. Naruto didn't look surprised in the least. "You cannot defeat me," he gasped, his snake eyes wild. "In this body, I can use Kabuto's healing jutsu. I am immortal!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru. "I think it is time, old friend," he said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded grimly. "Looks that way. You ready?"

"Of course."

Sasuke remained in the shadows, watching the fight unfold. Orochimaru turned to him. "Watch, my lovely container… watch what true power is!" He turned back to Naruto and Gaara. "Your meaningless lives end here!" He made a new series of hand signals. "S_une-kudansu no Jutsu_!"

Orochimaru's body began to lengthen, his legs fusing and becoming a long, sinewy tail. His upper body grew in size, gaining mass and muscle. Fangs sprouted in his mouth and a long, forked tongue darted in and out. He had become a naga-like creature, but the strength radiating from him indicated a deadly power.

"Jeez… and I though he was ugly before," Naruto muttered.

Sand slid out of Gaara's gourd and danced in the air around him. "We only have this one chance," he reminded his friend. "If we miss, there will be two less Kages in the world."

"**Ha ha haaa**…" the naga-Orochimaru hiss/laughed. "**There is no way for you to defeat me! I will heal any attack you manage to hit me with… not that you will be able to break through my barrier!**"

Naruto frowned. "Barrier…?"

"**_Kyuukyoku Toku_**!" A visible shield of chakra engulfed the transformed Orochimaru in a sphere of blue-green light. Gaara looked slightly worried. "That looks like my _Suna no Tate_," he commented quietly.

"Probably just as tough… dammit!" Naruto sighed. "We'll just have to try it. If we miss…"

"It has been nice knowing you, Hokage," Gaara replied.

"Ditto, Kazekage."

Naruto began gathering chakra in his palm again, forming another dual-colored _Rasengan_. Gaara's sand stirred and flew to the chakra ball, joining with it, becoming one with it.

"**No matter what you try, you will fail!**" naga-Orochimaru cackled, beginning to make seals with his hands for some deadly final jutsu.

"That's what you think," Sasuke's voice whispered from behind the monster's head. Naga-Orochimaru, startled, turned around to see Sasuke right behind him, his arms held out slightly, each bearing a fist of lightning-like chakra. "_Tsuin Chidori_!"

Naga-Orochimaru's eyes flew wide in shock and horror as Sasuke punched his _Chidori_-powered fists into his chakra barrier. The dome cracked, split under his fists, and finally shattered, falling to the ground like broken glass, only to dissipate into the air moments later.

The transformed Sannin howled in absolute fury. "**You traitorous, useless bastard**!" he roared. "**How _dare_ you betray me!**"

"This," Sasuke hissed back, narrowing his eyes, which had now shifted to the Sharingan, "is for thirteen years of hell." His eyes flared, locking the monster in his gaze.

"**_Kaze no Sabaku: Suna Bakuha_**!"

Naga-Orochimaru's head snapped around just in time to see a spiral of wind, sand, and chakra barreling toward him at full force. His slit-like pupils contracted to mere lines as the blast hit him full on- he had no time to even try and block the attack.

He shrieked in agony as the force of the blast tore into him, ripping off pieces of skin here and there, then the muscle and sinew were being shredded off. In mere moments, it was over. As the attack died off, the clatter of bones on the stone floor was the only sound heard in the room, mixed with the lingering echo of Orochimaru's final screams of pain.

Naruto and Gaara, both nearly spent and utterly exhausted from the strength of their combined jutsu, were on their knees, panting for breath. They both stared at the pile of bones now littering the floor with cold disinterest.

After a moment, Gaara turned to Naruto. "You knew," he accused his friend.

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke returned to Konoha just after we had defeated the majority of the Akatsuki and he had killed his brother. Finally freed of his lust for revenge, he wanted to live a normal life- but Orochimaru still had his hold on him. So he came to me and confessed that he had been ordered to gain Konoha's trust again and then betray us all- and thus bring me, or rather the Kyuubi, to him. So Sasuke and I plotted to make it seem as if he were following Orochimaru- in Kabuto's guise. When Gobi was found, he told Sasuke to capture Safaia as well, at the earliest possible moment. However, Orochimaru got impatient."

"And took Sakura to lure you out."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly."

Gaara glanced over at the grisly remains of Orochimaru. "That was his final mistake."

The blonde Hokage sighed wearily. "It's over. It's finally done."

Sasuke staggered out of the shadows, leaning heavily on the wall. "Nice attack. When the hell did you two learn _that_ one?"

"Way to jump out of the way at the last damn second," Naruto grunted. "I was seriously afraid there were going to be two piles of bones when we got done."

"Nah," Sasuke replied with a familiar smirk. "I could see your jutsu coming- very ingenious, by the way. Mixing wind, sand, and chakra to make a super-powered sand-blaster. Gaara must have thought that one up."

"Not me. It was all Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned toothily. "Got the idea from watching some guys strip paint off a building. Talked to Gaara about it and we worked on it for months." He chuckled, a little embarrassed. "We went through a lot of trees, didn't we, sand-boy?"

"Lucky for you Konoha is surrounded by such vast foliage."

Sasuke snorted. "Lucky for both of you he didn't kill the entire village."

Naruto burst into laughter and Gaara allowed himself a chuckle. _Thanks to you, Naruto, you saved us all- even Sasuke, who could have easily rejoined Orochimaru to regain the power he once had. But your talent for creating lasting friendships has proven to be the strongest power of all._

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- _"Shadow Clone Technique"**

**_Kokuangyou no Jutsu_- "Bringer-of-Darkness Technique"**

**_Sen'eijashu-_ "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand"**

**_Kaze no Rasengan: Harike-n_- "Swirling Sphere of Wind: Hurricane"**

**S_une-kudansu no Jutsu_- "Snake Dance Technique"**

**_Kyuukyoku Toku-_ "Ultimate Shield"**

**_Suna no Tate- _"Shield of Sand"**

**_Tsuin Chidori_- "Twin One Thousand Birds"**

**_Kaze no Sabaku: Suna Bakuha-_ "Desert of Wind- Sand Blast"**

**It ain't over people! So don't panic! We still have Neji and the others to mess around with! Muahahahaha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Tsunade, why won't she wake up? It's been a week!"

Tsunade sighed as she gave the frantic man a level look. "When Orochimaru released the first level of the seal, it completely overwhelmed her senses. Remember, she's never been trained as a shinobi- her exposure to pain has probably been minimal, thanks to Gobi taking over and protecting her from any harm. The double attack on her body and mind was more than she could handle, so she simply retreated from both."

Neji gritted his teeth. "When she wakes up, I'm going to make sure she begins training as a shinobi, then. So nothing like this could ever happen again."

Then his expression softened as he looked out the window, his mind on other, happier things. "As the wife of the head of the Hyuuga clan, she would need to know how to protect herself and our children anyway. Without knowing even the basics, she would be a prime target for more malicious intent."

Tsunade shook her head slightly but didn't respond to his declaration. "You've been here every day this week. Why don't you go home and check on your cousin? I'm sure Hinata is worried about you."

Neji sighed. "You are right." He glanced at the still form on the hospital bed nearby. "Please… let me know as soon as she awakens."

The former Hokage merely nodded and watched as the white-eyed man left the room. She waited several minutes before sitting down in a chair.

"You can't keep this up for much longer, Safaia," she sighed.

Sapphire eyes opened up and looked over at the older woman. "I realize this," she murmured, "but you heard him. As soon as he knows I'm awake, he'll want to marry me and make me into a shinobi!" She turned her gaze away. "I am not fit for a life like that. I only want to grow my flowers… tend my garden… provide food for my family. Neji is not likely to accept that."

"So what will you do?"

Safaia sat up and looked down at her hands. "I had thought… that when everything was over, that… that Gaara and I…"

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow. "But Gaara has not been here to see you even once since the others brought you back."

Safaia shook her head. "No one will tell me where he is. He probably forgot all about me and went back to Suna."

The older woman shrugged. "That is possible. After all, he is the Kazekage. He is in charge of all of the Country of Wind, not just Suna."

Safaia's head fell forward, her now-unbound brown and gold hair falling over her eyes. "I suppose..." she whispered, fighting against the ache in her heart, "that I should give up on hoping he'll come for me. And I cannot hide from Neji forever."

Tsunade didn't want to influence the poor girl's dilemma, so she merely crossed her arms and looked as neutral as possible. "Neji means well. And I believe he truly cares for you. He is quite honest in his emotions."

Droplets fell onto the linen between Safaia's clenched hands. Tsunade realized that they were tears- the girl was crying. "Very well," Safaia said in a voice so soft Tsunade had to strain to hear her. "I won't deceive him any longer."

Tsunade stood up. "I will have a nurse come and help you dress. If you do have any more complications, let me know."

Safaia didn't respond at first, but then nodded slightly. "Thank you, Tsunade, ma'am… for releasing the rest of the seal. It is good to have Gobi back."

"If Orochimaru hadn't released the first part, I'm uncertain as to whether or not we'd have been able to unseal it at all. So I guess that snake had his uses." The older woman gave her a fraction of a smile as she left the room.

_Welcome back, dear friend. I have missed you terribly._

_I, too, Safaia. I had not realized how important you had become to me until I was sealed away in darkness without you. You have truly become part of my soul._

_We are really sisters then._

_We are._

-------------------------------

"Oooooo! He's so cuuuuute!" Tenten cooed at the orange-haired infant gurgling happily in her arms. She looked up at Sakura, who was resting comfortably in a cushy rocking chair. "What did Naruto think of the name you gave him?"

Sakura grinned. "He wanted something more tough-sounding, but I told him that since it took him three days to come back from fighting Orochimaru _I_ got to name him."

Ino snorted, wiping drool off her son's chin with a cloth. "I don't know what he's complaining about. I think it's a very fitting name."

Kohaku Uzumaki blinked his bright blue eyes at the chubby blonde baby in Ino's lap. He stared in fascinated awe as Chouichi stuck a little ham fist inside his own mouth and proceeded to chew on it.

"Ugh… don't tell me you're hungry _again_," Ino whined good-naturedly to her son.

Tenten sighed as she snuggled Kohaku in her arms. "I wish I could have a baby," she muttered.

Ino and Sakura both looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

The brown-haired woman blinked. "Of course. Does that seem weird?"

"Not at all!" Sakura smiled. "You just always seemed more interested in becoming a shinobi than anything romantic. Do you have… ehhh… a prospect? For a husband?"

Tenten blushed furiously and turned her attention to the adorable baby in her arms. "It doesn't matter," she said nonchalantly. "It won't happen, so why dwell on it?" She lifted Kohaku up and rubbed her nose against his, which made the infant's eyes go wide. "So I'll just spoil your guys' kids instead."

After a silent glance between Ino and Sakura, Tenten changed the subject. "Did you guys get invited to Neji and S-Safaia's wedding in two weeks?"

Silence. Then, "Yeah… we got ours yesterday," Ino replied. "I still think he's rushing this. Safaia's only been out of the hospital for a week. She should be resting, not planning a wedding."

Sakura shook her head. "Neji is the one doing the planning, but he's not thinking this through. Not only that- Safaia doesn't love him."

Tenten looked stunned. "She… she doesn't? Then why did she agree to marry him?"

The other two women shrugged. "She won't talk to us. She's hidden away at Kiba and Hinata's house and refuses to see anyone. We're as baffled as you."

The twin-bunned woman sighed and held Kohaku a little tighter. "I guess all any of us can do is wait… and watch."

"_SHIKAMARU!_" an irate voice echoed from outside in the street. "I swear to God, when I find you I'm going hit you so hard with my fan that you'll_ land in Suna_!"

The three women and two babies poked their heads outside to see a seething Temari stalking down the street- and sure enough, her fan was in her hands. Three sets of eyeballs blinked simultaneously.

"Um, Temari?" Sakura called out to the blonde woman. Temari turned around and all three women briefly went into "stupefied"-mode at the furious look on her lovely face.

"What did that lazy bum do now?" Ino managed to ask, chuckling weakly.

"_Where is he_?" Temari growled, flames dancing in her eyes.

"We… we haven't seen him," Tenten offered hesitantly.

"Oi, woman," Shikamaru's voice muttered from up on the roof of the building across from Ino and Chouji's house. "Keep your voice down. You don't need to annoy all of Konoha."

Temari whirled and glared daggers up at her blasé husband. "When I catch you, you rutting bastard…" she snarled, making ready to jump up to the roof where he was.

"Wait!" Shikamaru stood up and gave her a stern look. "I don't want you doing anything dangerous anymore. You've got to watch out for yourself and the baby."

"Whaaaaaat?" Three heads turned to Temari, who flushed but continued to look irate.

"You… you're pregnant?" Ino asked, shocked.

"And that's why you want to kill Shikamaru?" Tenten added.

"This is becoming an epidemic," Sakura muttered.

Temari huffed and stalked away down the street toward their house. "I'm going home," she said under her breath, still blushing furiously.

They silently watched her leave, and then all three turned their attention to the man standing on the roof. He jumped down and landed in front of them. "Sorry about that. Whole thing kinda took us by surprise and… well, she's not too happy."

"So we gathered," Ino replied, glaring at her teammate. "If she wasn't ready to have another baby, why didn't you use protection or something?"

Shikamaru blushed but shrugged. "She told me she _did_ want another one. I don't know why she's so upset."

"Wow," Sakura murmured. "First Hinata finds out she's pregnant, then Ino, now Temari…"

"Wait- what?" Tenten looked at Ino. "You're pregnant again too? But Chouichi's not even a year old yet!"

"Yeah…" Ino grinned. "But Chouji wants a daughter. After seeing how cute Akina and Teiru are, he wants one of his own."

"Good God," Tenten grumbled, holding her head. "Now I feel really left out."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura told her, taking Kohaku from the poor girl. "I have a feeling you'll find a husband and have a whole herd of children."

Tenten managed a weak smile as Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura all laughed good-naturedly. _If only, my friend… if only…_

----------------------------

"You. Are. A. Baka."

Neji looked up from perusing his many lists of wedding preparations to give Lee a perplexed look. "Why in the world would you say something so infantile?"

Lee frowned. "You are planning to marry a woman who barely knows you- and one who, I am sure, does not love you as you claim to love her! This clearly indicates a baka mentality."

Neji regarded his friend for a moment. "Lee, there's something on you mind, so cough it up. I have other matters I need to see to before the wedding. It's less than two weeks away."

"That is part of it too!" Lee exploded. "This entire affair is rushed way too quickly! Everyone is concerned because Safaia has hidden herself in Hinata's house, refusing to see anyone- including you-"

"It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding anyway," Neji interrupted.

Lee sighed heavily. "Neji, you are a genius. Everyone has acknowledged this. You have proven it time and time again over the years. Yet right now it seems as if you are thinking with the wrong head!"

Neji's eyes went wide in surprise. "Wow, Lee… that's probably the first time I've heard you ever say something like that."

Lee blushed but continued his argument. "I am not the only one who thinks this! All of us can see that Safaia is not happy about this marriage- why are you forcing it?"

Neji was quiet for a moment. "I need to marry and sire an heir," he replied softly. "It is my responsibility as the head of the Hyuuga clan. And Safaia is beautiful, smart, talented, and courageous. Once she begins training as a shinobi, she'll be able to protect herself and our children. It would be very easy to love her."

Lee paused. "You… you don't love her?"

"I am very attracted to her," Neji explained. "And I find many of her qualities endearing. I like her very, very much- but love must grow. That's what this marriage will be about."

"But- but you told her you loved her!"

Neji shook his head slightly. "I wanted her to marry me. I told her what I thought would help convince her to say yes." He looked up at Lee grimly. "But I do believe I _could_ love her. There is no doubt about that."

Lee sighed. "You are a fool, Neji. It is not my place to say why, so I will not. But just remember that love plots its own course. Your plans will not gainsay it."

"This coming from a guy who has never been in love?"

The black-haired Chuunin scowled. "I have been in love, Neji. It was a one-sided love, much like your attraction to Safaia. My love married another and I can honestly say I am happy for her. She never would have been happy with me- her soul already belonged to someone else. Now I can see her and rejoice that her heart prospers." With those final words, he turned and left Neji's study.

"_She never would have been happy with me- her soul already belonged to someone else…"_

Neji frowned as he turned back to his paperwork. _I won't have that problem, Lee. Safaia's soul does not belong to anyone yet. And I will work hard to earn her love. The Hyuuga bloodline will continue._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hinata knocked quietly on the door panel outside Safaia's room. "Safaia?" she called softly. "You've been hiding in your room for nearly two weeks. Won't you please talk with me?"

No answer. The white-eyed woman sighed. "Please, Safaia. We're worried about you. There's a lot that needs to be done…"

The door slid open and dull, lifeless eyes greeted Hinata. "For the wedding, you mean," she murmured with no emotion in her voice at all. "Very well. What must I do?"

Hinata was deeply saddened by the seemingly hopeless behavior of her friend. "First of all," she told her gently as she led her back inside her room and sat down near her sleeping mat, "you need to tell me what's wrong. Why won't you see any of your friends? Or even Neji? You did agree to marry him…"

Safaia's head fell forward, her bangs covering her eyes. "I did," she whispered, as if she were ashamed, "but I do not wish to see him. I do not love him."

"Oh, Safaia," Hinata gasped. "Why didn't you say so? You should never marry someone you don't love!"

"Because I cannot marry the man I _do_ love," she replied monotonously. "I confessed my love for him and he did not return it. Neji needs a wife to bear him children and raise the next generation of Hyuugas. He did not require my love, just my acceptance."

Hinata watched helplessly as Safaia fought the tears swelling in her eyes. "You agreed to marry my cousin… only to help him in his responsibility to carry on the Hyuuga bloodline?"

Safaia nodded once. Droplets fell on the floor in front of her knees from where they dripped off her chin after sliding down her cheeks. "I cannot be a shinobi and help protect the village," she whispered, "but I can at least be of some use to someone."

"By being a brood mare?" Hinata actually sounded disgusted. "I love my cousin- truly, I do- but you are sacrificing your own potential happiness for no good reason!"

"My happiness is nonexistent. I have Gobi back- that is enough for me. I was foolish to think I could have what you and Kiba have."

Hinata enfolded the woman in a comforting hug, both amazed and saddened by the selflessness of her choice. She didn't know if even she could be that giving.

----------------------------

"Dammit, Gaara! Where the _hell_ have you been?"

The red-haired man regarded his friend coolly, although his mind was completely confused. "I was in Suna, taking care of some extremely pressing business, as well you should have known. Why? Has a war broken out and I was not informed?"

Naruto took his Hokage hat and tossed it on his desk. He'd been in formal meetings all day, with several members of the council badgering him with questions about Safaia and the problems her presence (not to mention Gobi's) in the village would create. He finally escaped and made it back to his office just as Gaara, clad in his blue and white Kazekage robes, was coming around the corner.

"War indeed. The council wants the multiple layers of that damn seal restored and Gobi sealed away again- this time permanently." Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "But that is not the biggest issue for _you_, my raccoon-eyed friend."

Gaara finally _looked_ perplexed. He had been delayed nearly three weeks in Suna with backlogged issues and reports to go over from when he had been gone- not to mention a very important meeting with Suna's council. What could have happened in three weeks?

"We've been invited to a wedding," Naruto finally said, bracing his hands on the edge of his desk. He didn't look at Gaara, but discomfort rolled off him like a tangible thing. "It's going to be the day after tomorrow."

"Is this not good news?" Gaara asked. "I thought Konoha regarded weddings as joyous occasions. In Suna, they are not nearly so grand or widely celebrated, but they are happy events-"

"It's Safaia," Naruto finally said, cutting off the rest of Gaara's sentence. "Safaia's marrying Neji."

Absolute, looming, dead silence.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Gaara finally asked, his voice a disbelieving whisper. "Safaia… _my Safaia_… is marrying _NEJI_?"

Naruto winced. "Yeah… day after tomorrow."

"_Like hell_."

The Hokage moved over to his side in an instant. "Hey, now. Don't go doing anything rash. Remember what you told me when I nearly went kitsune on Orochimaru's ass when he took Sakura? I needed to think like a Hokage and not a husband and father. Now I'm telling you- you need to think like a Kazekage and not a jealous lover."

Gaara blinked at him, startled. _Jealous… lover?_ "Where is she?"

Naruto hesitated. "Kiba's house. But she won't see anyone. Even Sakura tried." He managed a chuckle. "She tried to use my son as bait to get her to come out."

"She will see me." Gaara turned around and swept from the room, his robes flowing behind him.

Naruto shook his head. "I hope so, my friend. If not you, then no one."

Sakura wandered in a moment later, holding little Kohaku wrapped in a pale blue blanket. "Where was Gaara going in such a hurry? He looked even more serious than usual."

The blonde man grinned as he lifted Kohaku out of his mother's arms. "He's off to battle the most dangerous dragons of all," he told her as he held up his son and started making goofy faces at him.

"Dragons?" Sakura looked confused.

"Green ones, beautiful," he explained. "The dragons of jealousy."

"Ahhh," Sakura nodded. "You told him about Safaia and Neji getting married." She scowled at him. "Shame on you. Gaara could've spontaneously combusted with abrupt news like that!"

Naruto shrugged. "Doubt it. Man's too lovesick to explode and leave his woman to the mercies of some guy who doesn't even love her." He rubbed his nose against Kohaku's little button one. "Not like Daddy, huh, big boy? Daddy would never leave Momma to fend for herself, would he? No…"

Sakura shook her head, but she was smiling. "As if you weren't childish enough… now I'm raising two children."

"But you love it- and me."

She chuckled and gave him a sweet kiss. "You got that right, Hokage."

-------------------------------

Tenten lifted her hand to knock on the door but she halted with her hand hovering in the air. _What am I thinking? I must have lost my mind… I can't do this…_

"Tenten? What brings you here?"

She blinked her eyes as the door slid open to reveal a puzzled-looking Neji. "I… I, uh… I…"

He gave her a smile- one she rarely ever got to see while they were training together. "Yes, I can see that it's you. I assume you stopped by for a reason?"

Before she could properly think about it, she found herself nodding. "I… wanted to see you."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You did? Why? Did you need something?"

She opened her mouth- and nothing came out. Neji gave her an odd look. "Why don't you come inside- we'll talk in the courtyard, okay?"

Tenten nodded mutely. _Nice going, baka. This was a bad idea._

_If you don't do it now, it will be too late. You're a shinobi! Act like it!_

She followed Neji through his house to the open, airy courtyard, where Neji, Hinata, and Hiashi used to train. She paused by the small oasis, watching the koi swim in the pond.

"What did you need, Tenten? Were we summoned for a mission? You know I'm not able to go until after the wedding…"

That registered in Tenten's brain. "No… no! It's… there's no mission."

Neji looked confused. "Then what's wrong?"

Tenten took a deep (and hopefully backbone-strengthening) breath. "It's personal."

"Personal? Why would you need to talk to me about...?"

"You can't marry Safaia!" she burst out, her cheeks flaming.

Neji blinked several times. "Why would you say something like that?"

Tenten sat down abruptly on the edge of the wooden walkway that bordered the courtyard. "Lee… said that you… don't love her," she said awkwardly.

"I don't see how that concerns you," Neji replied. "We are simply teammates and my marriage won't affect our missions-" He paused, peering at her. "Are… are you _crying_, Tenten?"

She wiped the betraying moisture off her cheeks. "N-no."

Neji knelt in front of her and looked up at her, confused. "You are. You're crying."

"I am n-n-not!" Sniff.

"Why are you crying? The fact that I don't love Safaia isn't anything _you_ should be grieving over…"

"I'm not crying over that! I shouldn't be crying at all, but I can't seem to stop!"

"Well, then stop. I don't understand what you want from me."

"_I want you to love me, not her_!"

Silence.

Neji looked completely astounded. "Tenten…? Did… did you just…?"

She wiped her cheeks, sniffling. "I did. There. I finally said it. Lee's been telling me for years to tell you and I finally did. And a lot of good it did me. In two days you're getting married to someone else, some girl you don't even _know_, let alone love, and I finally managed to tell you-"

"Stop." Neji put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to face him, if not look at him. "Why would you want me to love you and not Safaia? We're only-"

"Teammates." Tenten didn't look at him. "I know. That's all you've ever thought we were. But I fell in love with you a long time ago, Neji. I've just gotten adept at hiding it."

He released her as if she had burned him. "Dear God."

She didn't move- her head remained bowed, her bangs covering her eyes. "Yeah. Dear God. I love you but you're marrying someone else. She loves someone else but is marrying you. It just drips with irony, doesn't it?"

Neji opened his mouth to respond- but he couldn't speak. All he could do was watch as Tenten stood up and left his house without another word.

"_She loves someone else but is marrying you…"_

"_She never would have been happy with me- her soul already belonged to someone else…"_

"_I want you to love me, not her!"_

"_I love you… but you're marrying someone else…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you…"_

Neji gripped the sides of his head as Tenten's declaration echoed inside his head. _Dear God… what have I done? How could I have missed this? We've been together since before we were Genins… and not once did I suspect… I always thought she was more interested in Lee because she'd watch him train. But now… that I think about it… she was by my side every step of the way. And all I did was ignore her as weak._

_Irony, indeed._

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: Sorry for the late update- I've got a new job (yay Geek Squad!) and I've still got classes and homework to attend to, so I may not be able to update as quickly as I'd like. I have a new pic up of Hokage Naruto and Sakura with Kohaku on deviantART dot com- please check it out! It's my first cell-shading pic done on Photoshop! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! It's my bread and butter, people. I live on them- don't starve meeee! Thank you!**

**Special thank yous- ****bellarocks06, SilverAngel906, Nocturne del Shadow, Dog of the Dead, Bryan Look, lonelyangel1413, KHfan4ever9, DaydreamerMagby, cliquequeen37, Cerulean Soul**


	24. Chapter 24

**For those who are wondering, I added a "homepage" link to my profile on which actually leads to my DeviantART account, where all my pics are located. I know that a few of you have asked for the link, but FF doesn't allow links in chapters. -.-; So please drop by dA and check out my art!**

**Chapter 24**

Safaia sat silently on the lone swing hanging from a tree in front of the Academy, idly drifting back and forth as her unfocused gaze stared at the ground. _Day after tomorrow… I'll be married. To Neji. Not Gaara… Neji._

_Foolish girl. Why are you mating the white-eyed one? I told you your destiny lies with Shukaku's former host._

_I am sorry, Gobi. Gaara is not interested in me, and without your guidance, I made choices that I thought were for the best. Neji needed someone to bear his children so that his bloodline would not die out. I am useless- therefore, the perfect candidate._

Gobi snorted. _Baka human! Does not his cousin bear the bloodline? She has already whelped one pup and is gravid with another. The Hyuuga bloodline would not die out if you refused to mate him!_

Safaia shook her head slightly. _I still do not see the purpose in denying him this. He has been so kind to me- he is one of my very first friends. He, at least, deserves happiness._

_And you do not?_

_No. I do not._

Tears slipped down her cheeks and fell onto her lap, causing dark circles in the fabric where they landed. She had no right to be happy. No right to enjoy life with another. She had taken lives. She had killed her family. True, at the time she had felt they deserved it, but after seeing all her friends with _their_ families, she realized what a terrible crime she had committed. Instead of giving into rage and hatred, she should have simply left- better to abandon those she thought had loved her than destroy their futures. The future she was now faced with.

"Why are you crying?"

Safaia lifted her chin to see the very last person she expected staring down at her curiously, his dark eyes unreadable. "Why does it concern you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Call it morbid curiosity."

She regarded him coolly, as if she hadn't been weeping moments before. "Why are you still breathing? I would have thought Naruto Hokage would've disemboweled you by now."

Sasuke raised a black eyebrow. "Still holding a grudge against me in our little ruse against Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, are you?"

"You forced a pregnant woman- one who is your friend and former teammate, I might add- to give birth _alone_ in an enemy's lair. If anyone should be holding a grudge, it should be Sakura and Naruto Hokage."

"Yet they do not, because I helped to bring an end to a major evil in the world. Why can you not be grateful that you don't have to hide any longer?"

Safaia glared as she stood up and stared into his eyes. "I have no reason to be grateful to someone who hurts my friends willingly."

Sasuke sighed. "I did not come here to fight with you, woman. I came to apologize and offer a truce of friendship."

Now Safaia raised an eyebrow. "Friendship? Do you even know what that word means?"

"Probably more than you do, I'm sure. Now- do you accept my apology?"

She scowled. He had an abrupt, rude manner that apparently every female in Konoha (and other villages too, it seemed) classified as "cool" or "sexy." _Keh… not in my book._

_Mine either. Accept his so-called "apology" and get rid of him._

Finally she nodded once and gave him a brilliant (if fake) smile of agreement. "Very well, Uchiha. I accept your apology."

For a moment, the unshakable man looked completely flustered. _That smile… she could conquer nations with it alone…_ Coming to his senses, which seem to have abandoned him for the moment, he managed gave her a charming grin in return, one that always had the girls swooning (much to his disgust). He never could stand simpering females.

Safaia merely looked at him as if he were a particularly irritating bug on the wall. A pretty bug, like a butterfly or dragonfly, but a bug nonetheless. It was quite emasculating.

Well. One cure for that.

He leaned down and very gently, kissed her on her surprised lips.

"There," he murmured with a cocky smirk. "Now you've accepted my apology and we can be friends."

Safaia stared at him in confused horror for several moments. "W-wh-wha…? Wh-what did you… just _do_?"

Sasuke looked puzzled. "I merely gave you a little friendship kiss. Why? And I wanted to be the first to kiss the bride."

"Kiss?"

Now he seemed annoyed. "Don't tell me you've never had a kiss before."

"N-n-no…" She was distinctly and enchantingly rattled. "N-no one ever wanted to t-touch me… even hug m-me."

"Well, now you've had your first kiss. I'm sure it won't be your last."

"It just might be yours, Uchiha," a voice as cold as ice hissed from behind him. Sasuke turned abruptly just to be hauled into the air by a large coil of sand and hung upside down like meat for the slaughter.

Which, judging by the scowl on Gaara's face, was probably accurate. "You deserve to die," he whispered harshly, his teeth clenched in a snarl.

"Gaara?" Safaia whispered in disbelief. "No… it can't be. I'm dreaming. None of this is happening. It's just another dream…" She covered her ears and closed her eyes tight, shaking her head back and forth. "You aren't here. You wouldn't come for me. You didn't want me…" She fell to her knees, continuing with her adamant denial, her mind flickering between past and present. "They didn't want me… no one wants me…"

"…_Safaia! You're so useless! Why couldn't you have been born **normal**?" Yumiko whined, whacking her little sister on the head with some sort of blunt object, causing the little girl to fall face-first into the mud._

"_I… I'm sorry, sister," Safaia whimpered, wincing because she wasn't sure if another blow was forthcoming. One disadvantage she had learned quickly by being blind was that you could never tell where a beating would come from. "I'll try to do better."_

"_How could **you** do better, you pathetic brat? You're not good for anything, except maybe plant fodder."_

_Safaia tried to stop the tear that slid down her cheek and splashed in the dirt below her chin. "N-no, sister. Please… don't be angry any more."_

_Another blow landed on her back, causing her to cry out in pain. "I have every right to be angry! If **you** hadn't been born, Mother and Father would have more time to spend with **me**. If you're gone, then everything will go back to the way it was before!" Another blow. "You deserve to **die**!"_

"N-no… Yumiko… don't… please… don't hurt me… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…"

Gaara turned his attention away from the dangling black-haired man to the cowering woman at his feet. Immediately his expression turned from murder to worry. "Safaia?"

"I didn't mean it…"

The Kazekage knelt before her, aware that her mind was far, far away. Sasuke dropped to the ground with a grunt as the sand released him. "Safaia… what's wrong? What didn't you mean to do?"

"I didn't mean to be born, Yumiko," she whispered back, her voice rather young sounding and her eyes very, very vacant. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I'm so useless…"

Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders, wishing he could shake her out of this but knowing that he, too, had gone through something very similar many years ago. "You are not useless… you have no reason to be sorry for anything."

Suddenly her vacant gaze shifted from fear and sorrow to anger. Her voice shifted too, sounding older. "You did this to me, Yumiko. You told Mother and Father to seal the monster inside me… you are the reason they hate me now. You are the reason everyone hates me… fears me…"

"Safaia!" Gaara said sharply. "No one hates you or fears you! I promise you, _no one hates you_!" _Damn, this is sounding **way** too familiar…_

Her expression grew sad, depressed. She looked through Gaara, rather than at him, with those empty sapphire eyes.

"I am sorry, Gobi," she said softly, apparently talking to the Five-tails inside her. "I told you before- Gaara is not interested in me. Without your direction, I made choices that I thought were for the best. Neji needs someone to bear his children so that his bloodline will not die out. I am useless- therefore, the perfect candidate.

"I… finally know… what love is… And I mourn the fact that I never knew it before those Konoha shinobi came for me. And now it's gone." She sighed slightly. "Like sand in the wind."

"_Safaia!_" Gaara finally cried out, unable to take her misery any longer. "Dammit, it is not gone! Can't you understand that? Everyone cares about you, worries about you! You have friends now!"

Tears slipped down her cheeks and his heart broke a little more. "But not the man I love," she whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear her. "I don't deserve him. I'm not good enough for him."

_The man she loves…? So… so she doesn't love me? I was mistaken?_ Gaara fought against the surge of panic threatening to wash over him like a sand waterfall. "…Who?" he finally asked. "W-who… is the… man you love? Is it… is it… Neji?" He flicked a glare at the neutral-seeming man behind him. "Or is it this Uchiha heir?"

Safaia lifted her chin and gazed unseeing at the trees above her head. "Gaara," she breathed, the name sounding like a prayer. "You know that, Gobi. I love Gaara. I thought he had heard me when I told Sakura that night… but he went back to Suna anyway. You were wrong, Gobi."

_Oh, God…_ "Safaia, I… I had things I had to do before I could come back."

Still her blank eyes didn't change. Dammit. What was he supposed to do to get through to her? Her muddled mind thought it was having a conversation with Gobi and was pretty much filtering out what he was trying to say to her.

"What's wrong, Kazekage?" Sasuke taunted quietly. "Can't work up the balls to do what I did? I guess you don't care about her as much as Naruto thinks you do."

Gaara was on his feet and had Sasuke off his in a split second. "_I love her, you self-centered bastard_," he hissed. "And I swear I will feed you to my sand if you ever so much as _look_ at her again!"

Safaia gasped, jerking. She blinked several times, the light in her eyes finally reappearing. Slowly, almost painfully, she lifted her sapphire gaze and looked at Gaara. "You _are_ here…" she murmured, sounding sanely surprised. "I'm not dreaming?"

Gaara turned back to her, his aquamarine eyes locked on hers. He dropped his grip on Sasuke's shirt. "Safaia? Are you all right now?"

She blinked slowly, as if just waking up from a horrible nightmare. "Gaara…" she whispered, a tinge of hope in that one word. Then her eyes turned accusing. "Why?"

He knew what she meant. "I am the Kazekage," he reminded her (as if his blue and white robes weren't clue enough) as he moved in front of her. "I had things to take care of before I could come."

Safaia stared at him mutely for a moment. "You are aware… that I am to be married?"

He nodded slowly. "I heard."

"You do not care?"

"I am here, am I not?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You came to attend the wedding?"

"You might say that."

Now she scowled. "I do not remember Neji adding you to the guest list." _Although, in truth, I never **saw** the guest list…_

"I doubt I am on it."

"Then why come?"

He gave her a level look as he stepped toward her, closing the distance between them to mere inches. "I do not intend to attend Neji's wedding," he informed her.

_Okay, he's confused me even more than I already am._ "Then why did you say-!"

Gaara didn't move but the sand lying dormant on the ground swept around her and gave her a gentle nudge, interrupting her interrogation and causing her to stumble forward- and into Gaara's chest. His arms quickly came around her and enfolded her in an embrace neither dreamed they'd ever experience.

"I am certainly in Konoha to attend a wedding," he murmured, his face achingly close to hers. "Mine."

She blinked and tried to control her heart rate- with no success. "Y-y-yours?"

"That is correct. My wedding. To you, if you accept."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**A/N: ACK! –ducks rotten tomatoes- I REALLY didn't like this chapter. Nothing came out how I wanted. So do NOT be surprised if it gets revised. Many apologies to my few but faithful fans.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Grrrrr… still didn't like the last chapter, but my wonderful readers seem to approve (with the exception of my adorable Magby… -wince- Corny… one adjective I wasn't aiming for with this story… but I suppose it could've been worse) so ON I WRITE! MUAHAHAHA! Anyways, I won't have much time to update next week- FULL TIME HOURS. Yikes. So read and enjoy- I doubt I'll be able to update for a while!**

**However… if you're nice and I get lots of reviews… I might just update this weekend… -evil grin-**

**Chapter 25**

Safaia regarded Gaara as neutrally as possible. "You are aware… that I am to be married?"

Gaara nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off hers. "I heard."

"You do not care?" _I knew it…_

"I am here, am I not?"

_Yeah… but why? _She raised an eyebrow. "You came to attend the wedding?"

"You might say that."

_Infuriating man! _Now she scowled. "I do not remember Neji adding you to the guest list." _Although, in truth, I never **saw** the guest list…_

"I doubt I am on it."

"Then why come?"

He gave her a level look as he stepped toward her, closing the distance between them to mere inches. "I do not intend to attend Neji's wedding," he informed her.

_Okay, he's confused me even more than I already am._ She fought against the hard, fast beating of her heart to no avail. Surely he could hear it, it was so loud… "Then why did you say…!"

Gaara didn't move but the sand lying dormant on the ground swept around her and gave her a gentle nudge, interrupting her interrogation and causing her to stumble forward- and into Gaara's chest. His arms quickly came around her and enfolded her in an embrace neither dreamed they'd ever experience.

A blush spread across her cheeks and quickly enveloped her whole face. She blinked in amazement at the slight pink staining Gaara's cheeks- she was pretty sure he'd never blushed before.

"I am certainly in Konoha to attend a wedding," he murmured, his face achingly close to hers. "Mine."

Her heart broke- shattered and fell on the ground. She almost looked down, expecting to see shards. Instead, she blinked up at him and tried to speak normally- with no success. "Y-y-yours?" she squeaked.

"That is correct. My wedding. To you, if you accept."

_Say WHAT?_

_Yes! Tell him yes, girl! Isn't this what I've been drilling into your human brain?_

Safaia dropped her gaze. _I… I can't._

_WHAT? You were just lamenting the fact that you were not marrying Gaara and the man is in front of you asking you to be his mate! What in the name of Inu is WRONG with you?_

_I made a promise to Neji. I cannot go back on it, even if it means losing Gaara._

She could almost see Gobi baring her fangs in irritation, all five tails lashing around her. _Baka humans… _

The dog calmed down a bit, seeming to sit down inside Safaia's mind. _But I understand where you are coming from. Honoring a promise is one of the most important traits in a friend- if you were to just abandon Neji without discussing it with him, it would be a mark against your integrity. Perhaps we should find your betrothed and ask him to release you?_

_Then he will be without a bride- without a female to bear his children and continue the Hyuuga line. How can I desert him like that?_

_Nice choice of words there…_

_This is serious, Gobi! I can't leave Neji- I promised. And I will keep my promise, even though it means I must live without Gaara._

"Safaia?" Gaara looked rather uncomfortable with her prolonged silence (not to mention his uncharacteristic behavior a few moments earlier). "Did I say something wrong?"

"I cannot."

He blinked in obvious surprise. "You… cannot…?"

"I cannot marry you."

Gaara stared at her for a long time. The wind blew gentle gusts across their faces, stirring the brown and gold strands that had escaped from her upswept hair.

"You… cannot…" he repeated quietly. Too quietly.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him. "I made a promise."

"To Hyuuga."

"Yes."

Sasuke snorted as he walked away. _Well, I tried… Sorry, Naruto…_

Gaara had completely forgotten the man was there. His attention was wholly on the lovely woman in front of him that had just turned down the first (and last) marriage proposal he would ever make.

"You love him, then," he murmured, more of a statement than a question, all delivered in an extremely neutral tone.

She shook her head slightly. "I… I…" Her voice broke and she pushed away from him, tears streaming from her eyes as she turned away from him. "It's a matter of honor," she whispered brokenly. "I keep my promises."

"Loyalty," Gaara said tonelessly. "As expected from you." He turned away as well, his face a mask of detachment. "Then I wish you luck and… many years of happiness with your new… husband."

Without another word, he lifted a hand in a familiar seal and vanished into a swirl of sand. Safaia didn't even turn around to watch him go. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because the flood of tears in her eyes obscured all vision at this point.

_Oh, Gobi… I wish I could just go back to the forest._

_Me, too, Safaia. Me, too._

------------------------

Tenten sniffled and wiped her moist cheeks with the back of her hand. _Baka Neji… I tell the fool I love him and all he can do is stand there like a moron. Nice one, Tenten. Now how are you supposed to go on missions with him? You might as well have stood in front of him and done a strip tease for all the embarrassment…_

_Nice mental picture… I'll be sure to remember THAT in my nightmares…_

A swoosh and a swirl of sand caught her attention. She blinked as Gaara appeared, dressed in his blue and white Kazekage robes- and managing to look both pissed and heartbroken despite the usual bored air he tried to exhibit. He seemed surprised to see her sitting there.

"I apologize," he murmured, turning away. "I was not aware that anyone would be here."

Tenten offered a weak smile. "Don't worry about it. You can stay if you want." She turned her gaze back to contemplation of Konoha from their perch on top of the Hokage's official building. "Misery loves company, anyway."

Gaara turned back to look at her. "Why would you be miserable?" he asked, aware that he did not know much about this girl, other than she was a fair kunoichi and rather deadly with her endless weapons hidden in those scrolls of hers. And… she was on Lee and Neji's team, wasn't she?

She rested her chin on her forearm, her arms propped up on her uplifted knees. She chuckled, but it was forced and humorless. "You probably would laugh at me."

"Unlikely, as I rarely laugh."

Tenten flicked her eyes toward him. "Basically, I'm miserable because I love someone, but he doesn't love me back." She returned her gaze to the vista. "And he's getting married to someone who doesn't love him."

Click. "Getting married…?"

She nodded as well as she could with her chin on her arm. "I told Neji today that I didn't want him marrying Safaia, but all I got was a blank stare." She tried to laugh, but it only came out as a heavy breath. "Although, with his eyes, I suppose that's all I should expect."

"You… love… Neji…?" Gaara repeated slowly.

Her brown eyes softened. "Yeah… for a long time now. Lee's been bugging me to grow a backbone and tell him, but I've been so scared of what he might say… And now, he's marrying Safaia in two days and she doesn't even love him." She turned to Gaara, who was now staring at her intently. "Why do you look like someone ripped out _your_ heart and stomped on it, too?"

"I asked Safaia to marry me," he informed her, as if discussing it might rain.

Click. Tenten's eyes flew wide. "You _did_? But, why are you so upset? Didn't she say yes?"

"She informed me that she made a promise to Neji and she intends to honor that promise."

Tenten mulled that over for a moment or three. "I wish Shikamaru were in the village… I could really use his brain."

"My sister and that lazy creature she married are currently visiting his parents," Gaara informed her.

Boom. She grinned. "Come on, Kazekage. You're coming with me."

He looked visibly startled. "Why?"

"I have an idea, but I want to run it by Mr. Strategy first."

------------------------------

Shikamaru took a literal step backward when Tenten presented her idea to him half an hour later. "You want to _what?_"

"You heard me, Shikamaru," Tenten said firmly. "Now use your analytical brain and tell me if you think it will work."

Temari grinned at them while Akina danced around the room with a small fan in each hand, oblivious to everything except her own delight. "Sounds like fun. It's devious to a fault."

Shikamaru scowled at his wife. "And that's the reason you like it. But that's no guarantee it's going to work."

Gaara shook his head. "I do not think it will. There are too many uncertainties and it would be extremely difficult for me."

Temari snorted. "Baka… do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Then fight for her, dammit!" Temari was starting to get into this. She pointed at her husband, who had now moved over to sit on the floor. "You think I was going to let this bum just blow me off all those years ago?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes just before he settled into his "thinking" pose. "Not this again…"

"No! I told him to be a man about it! And I'm telling you the same damn thing!" Temari grinned. "You're not just the Kazekage, little brother… you're a man in love! So quit being such a sand-flea and prove it to her!"

Akina cheered, waving her little fans. "Unka Gaara's a sand-flea!"

Tenten smothered a giggle and Gaara looked like he wanted to crawl inside his gourd and hide for a while.

Temari managed to get Akina to leave the room and pester her grandparents and the trio sat in silence as Shikamaru pondered. Long moments passed and the tension grew.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and let out a sigh. "I can't think of any other option," he told them. "If it fails, though, I suppose neither of you will be worse off than you are right now."

Tenten nodded. "Exactly." She rubbed her hands together and glanced at the blonde Sand Jounin. "Temari?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to borrow some clothes…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Awww… we're coming up on the end o' me story here, y'all! -sniff- Make me so sad… Anyways, no apologizing, Magby! Tis good of you to tell me these things. –offers cookies- And you'll find out in due time… muahahaha….**

**Chapter 26**

Hinata sighed as she put the final touches on Safaia's hair. "Do you approve?" she asked the younger woman softly.

Safaia barely flicked her sapphire gaze at the looking glass propped against the wall in her temporary bedroom in the Inuzuka household. Her brown and gold streaked hair was pulled back and up, held in place with only two long silver ornamental sticks. Royal blue tassels decorated the upper ends of the sticks. Not a single hair was out of place. Neat and orderly- just like Neji. "It is lovely," she murmured, but without out much emotion. "I am sure… Neji… will like it."

The white-eyed woman glanced away. "As long as it is you, he will always like it," she replied honestly.

Safaia managed a dry laugh. "I suppose that is true." She stood up and brushed out imaginary wrinkles from her silver gown and walked over to where her over-robe hung on the wardrobe. She stopped in front of the pristine white garment and stared at it blankly for a long time.

Hinata absentmindedly rubbed the slight bulge of her belly. "We don't have much time," she reminded her soon-to-be cousin-in-law. "Would you like some help finishing in dressing?"

The bride shook her head slightly. "My thanks, but I believe I can manage from here." She turned toward Hinata with a sad sort of smile. "I appreciate all your assistance in helping me get ready."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Hinata smiled. "I'll finish getting Teiru ready and we'll meet you by the front door in ten minutes. Okay?"

Safaia nodded and watched silently as her friend stood and left the room, sliding the door shut behind her. Slowly she looked back at her robe.

_This is it, Gobi. In another hour, I'll be married to Neji._

_Baka girl!_ Gobi growled, pacing inside the walls of Safaia's mind. _I still say you should have talked to the white-eyed one and asked him to release you! He will never be able to make you happy!_

_I told you before- I do not deserve happiness. It is enough for me to make someone else happy for once._

_While making Gaara miserable, eh? Brilliant logic._

_Oh, quiet. I will need your help in keeping my mind on what I'm supposed to say. I'm afraid I'll forget._

_As well you should! Forget this whole mess and we'll head back to the forest. With those Akatsuki gone, we should be able to live in peace once more. If you will not mate with the one who is meant for you, then it is better that you do not mate at all!_

Safaia closed her eyes tightly, fighting against the tears threatening to fill them. _I must do this. I made a promise._

Gobi sighed and lay down inside her mind. However, one of her tails continued to swish around as if irritated. _I will help you as I always have, dear one. But I still do not approve._

_Neither do I. But I keep my promises._

Safaia glanced at her wardrobe. Without really thinking she opened it up and sorted through the various garments until she found one in particular. She pulled it out and lifted it up, her eyes growing bright with those unshed tears. It was a special gown, one she had helped design herself with Sakura and Hinata weeks ago, when her vision had first been restored. She had never worn it, having been saving it for a special occasion. That occasion was going to be now.

_Neji ordered the silver gown you have on, Safaia,_ Gobi reminded her. _If you do not wear it, he will be most displeased._

_I do not care. If I cannot marry the man I love… at least I can wear the dress that I had wanted to wear for him when I saw him again._

Gobi whuffed as if smothering her approval of her host's rebellion._ It's your day, girl. Wear what makes you happy._

_Since nothing else this day will,_ Safaia finished sadly, slowly unzipping the silver gown.

------------------------------

Neji was pacing. In any other situation, Naruto would've been on the floor in hysterics, but right now he allowed himself to stand and simply observe the usually-stoic Hyuuga stress out in plain view. After all, it was a rare treat. "Calm down, Neji. So she's a little late. It's no big deal."

"She was told to be here at precisely two," Neji replied hotly. "It is now quarter after. Where is she?"

Hinata coughed lightly as she walked up to her disgruntled cousin. "We're here," she informed them. "Sorry about being late. A… uhh… erm… wardrobe… malfunction."

Neji looked like he wanted to panic, but ingrained coolness prevented him. "Wardrobe… malfunction? What happened?"

Naruto stepped in. "Don't worry about it. She's here and we're ready to roll." He lifted his red and white Hokage hat and placed it on his head. He looked over at Sakura and nodded. "Everyone's here, so we might as well do this."

Naruto, as Hokage, had offered to perform the marriage ceremony for Neji and Safaia, hoping that it might make things a bit easier on Safaia, who was still withdrawn and quiet around her friends. He even offered to do it in the nearby Konoha forest, so that she'd feel more at home. She gratefully accepted his offer and Neji was satisfied as well.

Hinata was Safaia's official witness, as Kiba was Neji's. Neji had originally asked Lee to stand for him, but Lee was still pissed at him for some reason he couldn't currently comprehend and had thus refused. It still rankled him that Lee was so upset with him and he didn't know why. He pushed it to the side of his mind as Kiba knelt next him, looking extremely spiffy in a red dress shirt and black pants. Hinata knelt on the other side of Naruto, and was demurely clothed in a lavender dress, which set off her white eyes nicely. The slight swell of her pregnancy was evident in the straight lines of the dress, which, of course, had Kiba grinning like an idiot every time he looked at his wife.

Only their close friends- the "Rookie Nine," their families, and their former sensei- were invited and were currently kneeling facing the Hokage and the small wedding party. Neji looked over his friends and realized that neither Lee nor Tenten were there. Gui-sensei was there, next to Kakashi, who was looking rather bored at something Gui had just said to him, but otherwise his team was AWOL.

A delighted squeal announced the arrival of Teiru, dressed in a frilly light blue dress and her brown hair pulled back in a small twist, held with a flowery comb and a small basket of flowers in her little hands. She skipped out of the trees behind the last line of kneeling guests and came to a sudden stop. Her eyes went wide and her face flushed as she realized everyone was looking at her with varying degrees of amused smiles.

She blinked her white eyes several times. Spotting her mother and father, she let out a whimper. "Daddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she wailed as she dropped her basket of flowers and flew toward her father. She completely bypassed Neji and proceeded to glomp her father in a tearful squeeze.

Kiba chuckled, which prompted everyone else to relax a bit more. "It's all right, baby girl," he told her quietly. "Just stay here by me, okay?"

Teiru sniffled and clung to her father's red shirt. "'Kay, Daddy," she whispered, softer than even her mother's.

A slight movement turned everyone's attention from the adorable cherub in Kiba's arms to the silent figure now entering the clearing. The gathering bowed toward her to honor the arrival of the bride.

Neji's breath caught. _That's not the dress I ordered for her… but still… she's breathtaking._

Safaia had, indeed, not worn the silver gown she had originally worn earlier. Now she was garbed in a sparkling sapphire garment, which set off her eyes tremendously. She wore the white over-robe over the dress and the overall effect was stunning.

Naruto wanted to hit Neji over the head and point out to him that Safaia was practically wearing Gaara's Kazekage colors as she married _Neji_, but managed to refrain from the urge. Instead he watched mutely as Neji stood and took Safaia's hand to help her to kneel.

The Hokage cleared his throat once they were settled. "Friends…" he began.

"Stop that!" Giggle.

A multitude of heads turned to the right, looking into the forest in the direction of the feminine giggling. No one could see the source, but the voice…

A naughty squeal. "We can't," the delicate voice breathed, although by the tone of her voice, it was obvious she was only giving token protests.

"We can," a deeper, more serious voice replied. A male. Somehow, though, it seemed to lack the same suggestive tone as the female. "I will prove it."

More mischievous giggling. "I believe you," she told him, "but we need to wait. We're getting married this afternoon- can't you hold off until tonight?"

"Does it appear that I am able to wait?"

Several members of the audience were now speculating amongst themselves. Obviously a lovers' tryst, but who? No one knew of anyone getting married later that afternoon. Neji was staring off in the direction of the voices, a sense of niggling familiarity poking his usually intelligent brain.

He stood up and faced the trees, Safaia appearing to be utterly confused. He lifted his hand in a familiar seal. "_Byakkugan_!"

His specialized gaze traveled in the direction of the voices and he soon found his target: a man, dressed in flowing robes, entwined and lying partially on top of a woman… a woman with two buns on top of her head and her arms around his shoulders as if…

Neji's eyes snapped wide open in horror. Naruto noticed this and was immediately worried. "Neji? What is it? Who is it?"

"It's… Tenten…" he whispered hoarsely. "And… Gaara."

Literally, _everyone_ gasped.

"Tenten?" Hinata squeaked. "And _Gaara_?"

Gui started spouting some nonsense about "eternal youthful love" and how "his little Tenten" had finally grown up. Kakashi hit him in the face with his book (which he had hidden inside his Jounin vest) to shut him up.

Neji's hands were clenched into fists now. He was holding back _something_- that much was certain. "They… they're…"

A furious, bone-chilling howl sent shivers down everyone's spines. They turned as one to see Safaia, now changed to Gobi, bristling in anger, her five tails lashing out so viciously they were creating strong gusts. Those gathered in the clearing now braced themselves against the onslaught of wind.

Neji reached over and grabbed a kunai from Kiba's equipment pack (which he had worn only out of habit) and as one, the man and the dog disappeared into the trees, heading for the couple.

Naruto tossed his Hokage hat at Sakura, who managed to catch it despite holding Kohaku in her arms. "Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji! Let's go!"

The three Jounins nodded and immediately joined him to follow their friends.

Temari shook her head as her husband disappeared with the others. "I didn't see _this_ coming."

------------------------

"This is awkward."

"I know, but it's our last chance." Tenten offered a weak grin. "If this doesn't work, I could always move to Suna and offer my talents to your shinobi."

Gaara narrowed his eyes down at her. It was weird, half-lying on top of another person like this. Especially someone he felt absolutely nothing for, except friendship. "Suna would likely assassinate me first for even attempting something as asinine as this. Why did I allow you to talk me into this?"

"Because you love Safaia and I love Neji. We can't let them just toss us aside like that."

A soft ringing alerted them and Tenten looked up at her makeshift alarm. "They're coming. You sure you can do this?"

Gaara closed his eyes. "If I have to."

"Thanks," she said, her voice as dry as Suna in summer. "Nothing like forcing a man to pretend he likes me."

He blushed slightly, shocking her. She was pretty sure the man had never been embarrassed in his life. "I… am not sure if I can do this right. I have never…"

Tenten stared in astonishment. "You've never kissed anyone? _Ever?_"

"That would be correct."

A rustling alerted both of them. Tenten, unable to think of anything else, pulled Gaara down and proceeded to kiss him full on the lips. Gaara, surprised more than anything else, simply let her. He didn't know what else to do- what did Shikamaru do when Temari kissed him? _Ugh… do **not** think about that…_

Abruptly, Gaara was flung onto his back, a kunai at his throat. He had left his gourd in the village, knowing that it would be difficult enough to pull this off without the sand trying to stop anyone trying to touch him. He stared coldly up into the white eyes of a seriously pissed-off Neji.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a huge white animal- and it had Tenten pinned to the ground like a helpless meal. It growled at the poor girl.

Gaara pried his eyes away from Neji's to stare in horror at the white dog baring lethal fangs mere inches from Tenten's face. Realization dawned. _Oh, shit… that's Safaia! She's changed to Gobi! She'll kill her!_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**ACK! DON'T KILL MEEEE! I tried to keep Gaara in character as much as possible- remember: the man is in LOVE. Men do foolish things when they're in love. We've all seen it. Gaara of the Desert, I would like to think, would be no different. Besides- he's had 10 years to learn to live without that evil, hateful raccoon inside his head. One would think he's loosened up a bit. Not much. Just a little. :) Hence his swearing and contraction use at the end there. If you don't like it, fine. You won't get another chapter until NEXT weekend! But if you like it… you might just get one tomorrow. Bwahahahahaha!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow… I guess people like it when Gaara's naughty… O.O Heh heh… so do I! Anyways, as promised, here's the next chapter. I work a ton of hours this week and I've got a very difficult lab due for my computer class, so I probably won't be able to update until next weekend. So here's something to tide you over until then!**

**Chapter 27**

The scent of fear filled Gobi's nostrils as she bared her fangs at Tenten, who was now pinned beneath her paws. She growled, her attention focused on this _woman_ ("bitch" is not an insult if you're a dog, so…) who was at her mercy.

Tenten struggled slightly under the almost-crushing weight of the huge white dog's paws. "Wait!" she gasped, trying hard to get air into her lungs, "let me…!"

"_You... kissed… **MY**… mate_," Gobi snarled, narrowing her golden eyes and moving her fangs that much closer to Tenten's neck. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your throat out…"

"Safaia, no! Stop!" Gaara called out. He flung out a hand and summoned what little sand he could from the surrounding soil and managed to get a thin tendril to snake its way over to the transformed girl. "You do not understand!"

Neji pressed the edge of the kunai against Gaara's unshielded skin. "I understand that you took advantage of Tenten," he hissed, low and serious. "What right have _you_ to touch her?"

Gaara's aquamarine eyes shifted back to Neji's white ones. He scowled slightly. "Tenten does not belong to you," he replied in the same deadly tone. "You ignored her when she confessed her love to you, did you not?"

Neji's eyes widened and his aggressive stance faltered slightly. "N-no… I… I…"

The Kazekage took that opportunity to kick the man off of him, sending him flying into a tree. As Neji hit the trunk with a _whack_, Gaara was headed for Gobi and Tenten.

Gobi ignored everything else going on around her- her mind was completely focused on the woman struggling under her paws. Her instincts screamed at her to teach this female a lesson for messing with another bitch's mate.

Suddenly, she was pulled off Tenten by a thin stream of sand. Standing on her back legs, her front legs windmilled the air as she fought for balance even though the sand held her upright. She turned her gaze around to see Gaara behind her, his hand stretched out as he fought to control what little sand he had managed to summon. "Safaia," he murmured, locking gazes with the huge white dog, "come back. Please."

Gobi bowed her head in deference to his request. Slowly the transformation took over and within moments she was human again. Safaia stood there silently, her head lowered and her hands clasped in front of her.

Gaara couldn't take his eyes off her. She was garbed in his colors- although her gown was a shade or two darker than his Kazekage robes. Her hair was pulled back and held with two silver sticks, and several strands had managed to escape and were now dancing delicately around her face. _This_ is what she had worn to marry _Neji_? He didn't understand.

"Safaia?"

"You… _kissed_… her," she whispered, disbelieving.

He almost smiled. Almost. "You were about to marry Neji," he pointed out. "Why should you care who I kiss?"

Her gaze snapped up and he was slightly surprised to see her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I was not marrying Neji because I love him," she whispered.

"I never claimed you were."

She nearly winced at his cold tone. She changed the subject slightly. "Why… why were you kissing… her?"

"We are to be wed this afternoon."

Safaia stared at him in absolute shock. "You… are marrying… Tenten?"

He managed to shrug nonchalantly. "What does love have to do with marriage, after all? I was in need of a wife, just like Neji. Tenten had told your _betrothed_ that she loved him and he ignored her confession. So I simply offered her a position as _my_ wife instead of his." He fought against the pain clenching his heart at saying such hurtful words, but that was what Tenten had instructed him to say.

"…I… I see…"

Tenten, in the meantime, had managed to catch her breath and was now over with Neji, who was looking rather shaken after being thrown into a tree by an irate Kazekage. She carefully ran her hands over him, checking for broken bones and other wounds. "Neji… Neji, are you okay?"

He shook his head violently, as if trying to get his brains back where they were supposed to be. "I…" He looked up and stared into Tenten's chocolate brown eyes. "What the hell were you doing?" he snapped.

She blinked. Then her expression turned cold. "You refused to acknowledge me, so I decided to move on. Gaara is in need of a wife too, now, since you stole _his_ woman…"

"I did _not_ steal her. He never acted like he wanted her. And why are you so upset? I proposed before I even knew how you felt about me."

"Would that have even mattered? Even after you knew, you still had time to call it off! But instead you stubbornly plodded on, ignoring the fact that you were making everyone _miserable_!"

Neji opened his mouth to retort and paused. He regarded his teammate for a moment. "Everyone? What do you mean?"

Tenten nearly threw her hands up in the air in irritation. "_Everyone_ in Konoha knows how Gaara and Safaia feel about each other _except you_! And you ignored that and went ahead and only focused on what _Neji_ wanted! This whole mess has made everyone royally irritated with you and your holier-than-thou attitude!"

Neji was quiet as he turned his gaze to the forest floor. Finally he spoke, quietly. "I was… uncertain," he told her.

"Uncertain?" She blinked. "Of what?"

"Of if it would work," he replied, still not looking at her. "Between you and I."

Now she looked confused. "Why wouldn't it? We've been together for years!"

"But not as… anything more than friends. I didn't want it to become difficult."

"_Baka_!" she yelled, causing him to wince. "Ino and Chouji were teammates before they married! Not to mention Naruto and Sakura! And what about Kiba and Hinata? They were all teammates before they got married, and they're all doing just fine!"

He took a deep breath, aware that he might as well explain himself before she got any angrier at him. "I know how important being a kunoichi is to you," he told her. "My wife needs to be focused on family first and foremost. I have a responsibility-"

"To sire the next generation of Hyuuga heirs and continue the bloodline," Tenten finished, looking exasperated. "I know this! And you know as well as I do that I'm only a mediocre ninja- and I don't want to risk my platoon's lives because I can't keep up. I know enough to protect my family if it comes to that and I am perfectly capable of training my children."

Neji tried to shake his head in denial. "You never mentioned-"

"Of course not! I didn't want you to think I was a weakling! How could I hope to earn your respect, and then your love, if I showed _any_ weakness?"

He looked at her oddly. "You know I do not consider you weak any longer, Tenten."

"That's because I refused to show weakness!" she snapped. Then her expression softened and her voice grew loving, yet sad. "But you, you baka man… _you_ are my weakness. And this just proves that I can't fight it any longer."

Neji opened his mouth to ask something but Tenten cut off his query with a deep, lingering kiss that pretty much caused any thoughts inside his head to dissolve into mush. Gooey, squishy, happy mush.

Safaia saw the kiss and pointed it out to Gaara. "It looks like your fiancée is kissing another man," she told him.

_Looks like the game is over,_ Gaara thought. He looked at Safaia. "You do not seem to be overly upset that Neji is kissing Tenten," he observed. "Why did you attack her when she kissed me?"

Safaia blushed. "I told you- I do not love Neji." She looked away, her blush increasing. "I love you."

Somewhere inside Gaara's chest, his heart exploded into blue and white fireworks. He turned toward her slowly. He had known, because he had heard her tell Sakura the night of his celebration party, but it was a whole different feeling now that she finally said those three little words to him, directly to him. He took a step toward her…

"Gaara!" Naruto appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You big stud! Who knew you were such a ladies' man?" He winked one bright blue eye.

Gaara gave him a bored look that promised a slow, painful death. "Your imagination runs away with you again, Hokage."

Shikamaru dropped down from the trees with Kiba and Chouji right behind him. "No one's dead yet, are they?" he asked. "That'd be really troublesome to try and explain."

Kiba nearly spazzed as he spied Tenten still firmly lip-locked with Neji- who was actually starting to take some initiative and deepen the kiss. "Oh… dear… _God_… I _seriously_ didn't need to see _that_…"

Chouji chuckled. "Nothing like seeing one's relatives making out in broad daylight to make you nauseous, eh, Kiba?"

"How would you know? And I seriously doubt you've ever thrown up in your entire lifetime."

"Nope. Waste of food."

"Ewwwww…" Safaia shuddered. "Can you talk about something else?"

The four men looked at her in surprise. "Hey, Safaia," Kiba said, pointing a finger at her in a rather stupid gesture, "are you…?"

"Smiling?" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji finished at the same time.

Indeed. Safaia was smiling brilliantly, nearly lighting up the area with her loveliness. "So what if I am?"

Naruto poked Gaara, a feat which would've been impossible if the man weren't totally captivated by Safaia's beauty. "What did you say to her?" he whispered, looking suspiciously out of the corner of his eye at his red-haired friend.

"Nothing yet," he replied. He put a finger on Naruto's forehead and pushed the blonde man out of the way so he could move closer to Safaia. Naruto stumbled backward toward his three friends.

"Twenty dollars says he kisses her," Kiba told Shikamaru.

"Thirty says she kisses him," Chouji replied.

"Forty dollars and a trip to Ichiraku's for a week says he kidnaps her," Naruto added.

Shikamaru sighed wearily. "In case you bakas hadn't noticed, Gaara and Safaia are simply walking over to where Neji and Tenten are currently stuck together at the lips."

The three men blinked at the spot where Gaara and Safaia had previously occupied. Looking over at Neji and Tenten, they saw that, indeed, Gaara was walking quite purposefully over toward the oblivious couple, Safaia's delicate hand in his, their white robes flowing behind them.

"They're well matched," Chouji observed.

Naruto nodded as he crossed his arms. "'Bout time Neji figured that out too."

-------------------------------

"Neji."

The distracted man managed to pry himself away from the previously undiscovered delights of Tenten's lips to blink at the couple now looking down at them. "…Eh?" was all he managed to say- Tenten had done a good job of turning his genius to unintelligible mono-syllables.

"Release Safaia," Gaara told him, his face serious. "She will be _my_ wife, not yours."

Neji glanced over at Safaia, who stood by Gaara's side as if she belonged there. He noticed that they seemed to complete each other just by being together. What had he been thinking? The pressure to marry and fulfill his responsibilities had completely overridden his common sense and observant nature. Otherwise he would have realized that Safaia had never been his- her soul belonged to Gaara, and his to her.

Lee's words drifted back to him. _"She never would have been happy with me- her soul already belonged to someone else…"_

"Then release Tenten," he replied, returning the grim expression. "So that I may marry her."

Tenten gasped. "You mean it? You want to?"

"If you will forgive a fool," he murmured, looking back at her.

She appeared as if she were about to cry. "Oh, Neji…"

"Do we have a deal, then?" Gaara interrupted before Tenten could distract Neji again.

"One condition."

Safaia, Tenten, and Gaara all paused. What could he want?

"That you and Safaia attend my wedding to Tenten today."

Tenten held in a squeal of delight. Safaia smiled at Gaara. His aquamarine eyes softened at her. He turned and nodded at Neji. "I want to witness it myself, regardless," he told the white-eyed man. "I prefer knowing that you are no longer interested in taking Safaia for yourself."

Neji actually chuckled. "I can deal with a woman that can pull weapons out of nowhere when she's mad," he replied with a grin, "but one that can transform at will and rip out my throat? I'll leave that to you."

Tenten and Safaia both laughed out loud and even Gaara allowed himself a rare smile of genuine amusement.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**One or two more chapters, folks, then the Epilogue! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing- you are all wonderful!**

**FanFiction Net-**

**Norwegian Dragon (always good to have more people who laugh evilly…)**

**Temari the Desert Lily (why, thank you!)**

**KHfan4ever9 (Yes, yes… Gaara is extremely bishie… -glomps- MINE!)**

**Dog of the Dead (yeah… I think you pretty much summed it up)**

**DaydreamerMagby (chocolate chocolate chip, actually :D )**

**crazednarutogirl (love the name)**

**Crystal Jaganshi (Yes, Temari was, indeed, posing. Good eye!)**

**Moon Twilight (Heh heh heh… yes, I'm eeeeevil)**

**Brian Look (be sure to check out my profile- my homepage link is actually the link to my deviantART account. Feel free to look around!)**

**nadakesgirl (I'm supposed to be finishing up a computer lab assignment, but as you can see, writing has completely kicked all sense of responsibility out the door)**

**MediaMiner-**

**Conformiste (Oooo… eternal gratitude?)**

**djohnson (Thank you! I can appreciate some AU stories where the characters are completely OOC, but if you're doing a continuation kind of thing, I prefer them as much IC as possible. It's wonderful to know that you think I'm succeeding!)**

**narusaku4eva (Yay! More fans! I love it!)**

**Japhy (-blush- Awww… thank you!)**

**nejiten4ever! (hope you approve, now that she pretty much kissed some sense into him…)**

**DarkestDragon102894 (I aim to please…)**

**Ryugenkotsu (I have fans, yes… but only a few of my faithful review! And you are one of them! THANK YOU!)**

**NarutoKaz (I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying…)**

**ghost07 (Thank you!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sakura made her way through the crowd to her husband's side. Naruto grinned when he saw her and promptly took his son out of her arms.

"Nice ceremony, Hokage," she observed. "I though for sure you'd botch it."

"Oi," he sniffed distainfully, "I can handle a simple wedding ceremony."

Sakura leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and smiled as Tenten, dressed in one of Temari's best gowns, danced gracefully with her new husband. Neji's gaze was locked on hers and it was obvious to those watching that, to them, there was no one else in the room.

"I cannot believe Tenten came up with this plot on her own," Lee spoke up as he walked over to Sakura and Naruto. "She has been in love with Neji for years but refused to admit it. To come up with this devious of a plan…"

"She was desperate," Temari grinned, coming up on Naruto's other side, Shikamaru right behind her, holding Akina in his arms. "As I would be if I were in her shoes."

"You didn't give _me_ a choice," Shikamaru commented wryly. "You basically told me that if I didn't marry you I'd meet the business end of your fan."

"Of course. Why take the risk you'd be too lazy to get around to asking me?"

Ino arrived with Chouichi in her arms and Chouji right behind her. "Probably a smart move. Otherwise he _still_ wouldn't have gotten around to it."

Sakura chuckled. She looked at Temari. "Where did your brother get to?"

Temari laughed out loud. "Gaara? I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you."

Of course, that had everyone's attention. They all leaned in close. "Now you _have_ to tell us," Naruto begged her.

The blonde Jounin smirked, knowing she had her audience captured. "Well, you know how during his 'performance' with Tenten they were discussing how he 'couldn't wait until tonight'?"

Saucer-round wide eyes of shock met this statement. "You're kidding," Sakura breathed.

"He…?" Lee squeaked out, unable to utter more than that in his surprise.

"And… Safaia…?" Ino added, looking equally stunned. "_Now_?"

Naruto grinned like a fool. "Hell, I can't blame him. I couldn't wait when I married Sakura."

That got him a lump on the head from his wife, right after she took Kohaku out of his grasp. "You don't need to announce it to everyone!" she hollered, her face bright red.

Chouji nudged Ino and she, too, blushed. "W-well, maybe we shouldn't be _too_ surprised at Gaara's behavior…"

Walking back inside the building unnoticed and overhearing Ino's last statement, Gaara glanced at Safaia, who looked back at him, equally perplexed. "What behavior?" he asked her.

She blinked. "I have no idea. Did you do something you were not supposed to?"

Gaara tapped Naruto on the shoulder and the man nearly hit the ceiling in surprise. When he noticed it was Gaara, he stared in confusion. "Wha… what are you doing here?"

Safaia regarded him curiously. "Why shouldn't we be here? Is this not a celebration?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "But we thought, you know… since you're _married_ now…"

Gaara and Safaia exchanged a glance. "Well, I suppose we should be heading back to Suna as soon as possible," Gaara said slowly.

"Probably in the morning," Safaia nodded. "It is much too late in the day to start out."

Ino exchanged a meaningful look with Sakura. The pink-haired woman nodded frantically. "Um, Safaia," Ino said cheerfully- too cheerfully, "would you come with us for a minute? We need to talk to you."

Gaara looked like he might protest but simply nodded when Safaia gave him a questioning expression. She allowed herself to be pulled away by the two women, appearing most hesitant to do so.

Naruto, Chouji, and Shikamaru managed a three-way Look, similar to the one Sakura and Ino traded. They turned to Gaara. He stared back. "What?"

"You _do_ know what they're going off to talk about, right?" Naruto whispered, his eyes narrowed as he glanced around suspiciously.

Gaara gave him a completely blank look. "Should I?"

Chouji and Shikamaru tried to smother their chortles of masculine glee. Naruto shook his head. "You two shouldn't be laughing. This is the whole reason your wives are pregnant again in the first place."

Gaara blinked once. "What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru immediately straightened up, his face bright red. "You tell him, Chouji."

"Me? I only know what Ino's taught me."

"I did _not_ need to hear that."

"Guys, guys," Naruto interrupted. "I'm pretty sure someone's told him what to do."

Gaara started to look worried. "What to do?"

Naruto gave him a lecherous grin- most disturbing on one's best friend's face. "Sex, sand-boy. Surely _someone_ told you how it's done?"

Aquamarine eyes flew wide in alarm. "S-s-s…"

"Jeez," Shikamaru muttered. "He can't even say the word."

Chouji fought the urges to fall over laughing or run away in embarrassment. Instead, he scanned the room. "Where's the buffet…?" he wondered, changing the subject.

"Oh, no." Shikamaru grabbed his friend and pulled him back into the conversation. "If I have to deal with this embarrassing subject, so do you."

"We could always ask Kiba."

"Ask Kiba what?"

The four men turned to see, ironically enough, the very man Chouji had suggested. Naruto chuckled. "Sure- I bet he won't chicken out like you two bakas are gonna."

"Ooo," Kiba grinned toothily. "What's up?"

"We're trying to figure out if Gaara knows what he's supposed to do with Safaia tonight."

Kiba gave a very wolfish smile. "And you three couldn't handle that?" He shook his head sadly. "Hard to believe any of you sired any kids."

"Hey," Shikamaru protested, "my dad told me years ago."

Chouji nodded. "Same here." They looked at Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked embarrassed. "Sasuke," he mumbled.

After the three Konoha shinobi finished hooting in laughter (much to Gaara's confusion), they focused on the matter at hand. "I think Ino and Sakura will tell Safaia to do all the work," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"That's no good," Chouji replied. "Girls want us to be romantic and all that crap."

Kiba rubbed his chin, thinking. "Hinata likes it when I take the initiative… maybe Gaara should do that."

Gaara had finally had enough of this bizarre conversation. "Do _what_?" he demanded, wishing he had never walked back into the building.

Kiba blinked at him. "So you _don't_ know what sex is?"

The Kazekage kept an emotionless expression, but his cheeks pinkened, much to their collective shock. "I have… heard of it," he said neutrally. "The result was your children, yes?"

Shikamaru grinned slyly. "But you don't know _how_ Akina was made, do you?"

"I prefer _not_ to, thank you."

Naruto sighed. "Well, if you know the basics, then you'll be okay."

Gaara looked at his best friend. "Basics?" _I am doomed…_

"Kiba?"

The brown-haired man saluted his Hokage. "Yes!"

"I think you better fill him in."

"Delighted to be of assistance."

----------------------------

Safaia's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Gaara… is going to _what_?"

"Calm down," Ino soothed. "It's not so bad." She winked at Sakura. "I'm pretty sure you'll end up looking forward to it after a few times."

_Help help help help help help help…_

_Relax, pup,_ Gobi murmured inside her mind. _Mating is supposed to be quite enjoyable for humans._ She seemed to wince._ Among canines, however…_

_I don't want to hear it! Gaara would never, EVER do something like…_

_He will. Does it really sound so horrible, to have the man you love touch you like that? Remember- if you had married Neji, HE would be the one doing that._

Safaia visibly shuddered. Okay, that woke her up. She would _much_ prefer Gaara making love to her than Neji. She only hoped she didn't disappoint him… she didn't even know how to kiss.

_Well, you'll learn quickly, if the example given to you when he kissed Tenten is any indication._

_**She** kissed **him**! He even admitted it! He probably knows even less than me!_

_Unlikely. He has friends and family that are mated- surely he has seen them kiss. You, on the other paw, have been blind all your life and alone for most of it. You have no examples to really go by._

Safaia looked at Sakura and Ino warily. "When?" she asked, sounding rather defeated.

The girls laughed. "Don't worry so much! He'll let you know when the time is right, okay?"

She nodded grimly. "If you say so."

-------------------------------

Neji blinked in confusion at the mischievously chortling men surrounding Gaara. He moved closer and became even more perplexed when he saw the mortified look on the Kazekage's face. _That's got to be one expression I'm sure he's never had…_

"What did I miss?" Neji said innocently.

Kiba grinned at him. "Just explaining the details of married life, Neji, old boy," he informed his cousin-in-law. "Poor Gaara can't seem to handle it, though."

"Details?"

Gaara looked at Neji, his eyes full of panic. "S-s-s-s-s…"

"Sex," Kiba finished for him. He snorted in amused irritation. "See? He can't even say the word."

"Good God," Neji nearly hollered. "Are you guys insane? You, of all people, shouldn't be telling Gaara about sex! Leave that to his brother or something!"

"Kankuro isn't here," Shikamaru pointed out. "And since tonight is Gaara's wedding night…"

"You guys are all bakas," Neji declared. "You've probably scarred him for life."

Naruto grinned. "Then my mission is complete," he snickered.

Finally, he put an arm around Gaara's slender shoulders in an effort at easing the teasing. "Don't worry about it," he muttered in Gaara's ear. "Just do what comes naturally. You _do_ have instincts, right?"

That seemed to reach the poor man. He looked at Naruto. "Instincts…" he murmured, looking thoughtful. It was true- when he was with Safaia, he wanted to kiss her like how Tenten had been kissing Neji. Or, what about that time he accidentally walked into Temari's room back when she and Shikamaru were still dating? _Okay, don't remember that one…_

Gaara took a deep breath, looking much more confident. "Thank you, Naruto," he said quietly to his friend. "I think… Safaia and I will be just fine."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**Since I have been forbidden by my boyfriend to write any more lemons in my stories, I'm afraid that neither wedding night will be included in this story. –cries- Which really sucks, because I had a pretty good idea of how I wanted it to go for each couple. Anyways, if I feel inspired, I might finish this story tonight, so that y'all don't have to go a week without knowing how it ends.**

**-nearly dies at the thought of Gaara walking in on his sister and Shikamaru making out in her bedroom-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The night was quiet. Not deafeningly so- crickets chirped cheerfully in the darkness and wind whispered through the empty streets of Konoha, but no other sound could be heard.

It was beautiful.

Safaia smiled softly, basking in the knowledge that Gaara was hers now, and she his. _Well, in every way except one…_

_I apologize, pup,_ Gobi murmured. _My experience in this situation is almost nil. You are on your own._

_That is okay, old friend_, Safaia replied silently, fighting a mischievous grin. _I am sure that I will survive._

_Undoubtedly._

Safaia paused. There was something… _weird_… about Gobi's last word. Almost like she was… amused?

"You are not cold, are you?" Gaara asked from his spot next to her on the roof of the Hokage's building. He was still dressed in his Kazekage robes, as Safaia was still in her sapphire blue gown and wedding over-robe, not having yet retired for the evening.

She shook her head with a little smile. "No, not at all. But you are kind to inquire."

Gaara leaned forward and rested his arms on his upraised knees. "Not many have ever called me 'kind,'" he murmured, staring out over Konoha.

Safaia blinked in confusion, glancing over at him. "Surely you are joking…"

One word explained it all. "Shukaku."

She nodded slowly, understanding. "Ah. Of course." Reaching up, she stifled a yawn.

Keen eyes caught the gesture. "You are tired. Perhaps you should get some sleep."

A faint tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Wha… what about… you?"

The tiniest of smiles appeared on his lips. "Insomnia. A side-effect."

She turned toward him fully now, her face full of sympathy. "I apologize… I did not mean…"

"Do not concern yourself. I am used to it."

Without thinking, she reached up and brushed her palm against his cheek. "I am your wife now- shouldn't I concern myself with your well-being?"

His heart swelled and beat so loudly he was certain all of Konoha could hear it. Just her touch caused his blood to race through him- much stronger than it had during his years of merciless blood-lust. This was that delightful feeling he had sought all those years ago but didn't know existed.

"_Just do what comes naturally. You **do** have instincts, right?"_

Taking Naruto's words to heart, Gaara gave into his previously unused impulses. He cupped the sides of Safaia's head with his hands, burying his long fingers in the brown and gold strands.

She managed to blink once in surprise just before Gaara pressed his lips firmly against hers in an awkward sort of kiss.

Just as quickly as he had grabbed her, he released her, pulling back and gazing at her with a shocked sort of expression. Immediately it turned to worry. "Was… was that… okay?"

Safaia regarded him oddly. "How would I know? I have only been kissed once- and that was without warning or even affection."

Gaara let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. "Coincidently, such is the case with me as well." He looked relieved but caught her slightly anxious air. "Does something bother you?"

She shifted uncomfortably- a definite sign of something _wrong_. "I just know… that we are to… tonight… and…"

_Ah. That explains it. She is as nervous as I am. What am I supposed to do now? I know nothing beyond kissing- and even **that** I failed at. Do I dare…?_

He fought a grimace and recalled as much of Kiba's bizarre explanation as possible. He knew it involved kissing and touching- and no clothes. _Good God… I have never been naked in front of anyone in my life. Surely there must be another way…_

Ehhh… no. No such luck. If Kiba's overly-explicit descriptions were correct, he was going to have to… yeah. Well, hell. What if she ran away screaming? He narrowed his eyes at that thought. In truth, it wasn't like he hadn't had that happen all throughout his life- and that without doing anything but existing. But if the woman he loved did that…

Safaia stood up, brushing off her garments. "I understand," she murmured, apparently taking his silence for rejection. "I will retire as you requested. Good night."

For a moment he stared after her. _What did I…?_ Then something dawned on him. This would be an excellent opportunity… yes. He stood up and followed her, remaining a fair distance behind her all the way back to the quarters inside the Hokage's main building reserved for honored visitors to Konoha. Normally Naruto and Sakura were in residence, in their private chambers in one wing of the building, but tonight they claimed they wanted to take Kohaku to visit Sakura's parents. So the newlyweds were, in fact, alone with each other.

With no idea of what to do next.

Safaia had closed the door behind her, and Gaara now stood outside their room and stared at the plank of wood as if it would reveal the secrets of romance to him. If only…

Deciding to make a "grand" entrance, he lifted his hand, his middle and forefinger raised while the others were folded down. A swirl of sand spun around him and obscured him as he vanished-

-and appeared inside the bedroom, just inside the door.

Safaia jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Are you unable to use the door like normal people?" she gasped, fighting for the oxygen that had been startled out of her.

"I am not normal," was his slightly amused reply.

Which got him a sly smile in return. "And since neither am I, we make a perfect pair."

"Indeed." Gaara's aquamarine eyes traveled over her slowly, his gaze caressing her as he wished he had the courage to do with his hands. He was slightly stupefied by the fact that her over-robe had finally been removed and hung on a hanger in the open wardrobe.

Her sapphire gown clung to her body like a second skin, emphasizing her curves more than her normal tunic-dress allowed. The back, which had been hidden, was cut extremely low, exposing nearly half of the black seal on her lower back. Thin straps hung across the expanse but did nothing to take away from the sultry appearance. Her hair was still up in its elegant but simple style, but several long strands brushed against the nape of her neck.

She noticed him looking her over and she felt herself grow warm- not just in the cheeks. Prodded by Gobi's insistence, she walked slowly over to him, her eyes locked on his. "I designed this dress," she whispered. "I wanted to wear it for you for when you came back for me." She shook her head. "But you didn't."

Gaara looked slightly surprised. "Then… why wear it to…?"

"Marry Neji?" She shrugged one shoulder. "So I could think of you one last time before losing you forever."

He lifted his eyes a fraction to her hair. He reached up and pulled the ornamental sticks out, causing the long tresses to cascade down her back and curl around her shoulders. She gave him a questioning look.

"I prefer your hair loose," he murmured, locking gazes with her again. "Your hair should be free, like the wind."

The smile she gave him melted his uncertainty and prodded a previously unknown part of his mind to awaken with a jolt.

Forgetting all the illicit things Kiba and the other Konoha Jounins tried to explain to him, he simply let his heart take over- a heart he had thought long since turned to dust- and proceeded to kiss his wife again. This time, he did it slowly, gently, lovingly- the way she deserved. The way he wanted to give her. He pulled back ever so slightly, gauging her reaction.

Safaia pressed her body against his, hesitantly, and his hands were on her slender waist in an instant. He lowered his mouth again to hers and together, they explored, experimented, and discovered delight in this newfound experience.

And she seemed to enjoy it- indeed, she lifted her hands to his shoulders and moved her body closer to his, giving into the need to be as close to him as possible. After a while- or a moment… time seemed to have vanished- she slid her hands to cowl of his white robe. She broke the kiss to remove the garment, making Gaara feel… colder, somehow. Her touch, her presence, her skin- it warmed him, heated him more than Suna at noon. He had to get closer to her- and her removal of his robe seemed to be an obvious solution. In fact, he was feeling overheated even in his blue Kazekage robe. Perhaps that, too, should be removed?

He felt her delicate hands on his face, bringing him down once more to join her lips to his. He felt feverish, something he had only experienced once when he was ill as a child. And judging from the warmth coming from his wife, she was feeling something similar.

She released his lips but not her hold on his head, keeping his face a mere hair-breadth from hers. "Do you feel strange?" she whispered, her breath warm and sultry on his mouth. "Why does it feel like this?"

"I do not want to question it," he murmured back, sliding his hands around to her back. "I only want to show you how I feel about you. To make you mine, now and forever."

"I am yours, Gaara. Always."

He kissed her again, putting a bit more feeling into it. The sensation of her body pressed against his was causing a strange reaction- one he felt an intense need to satisfy. All these emotions running through his body… now he knew why his brother-in-law acted the way he did. Love did strange things to a man's mind.

Safaia reached over and managed to find the zipper on one side of her dress, all while Gaara was occupied with kissing her senseless. And he was doing a fairly good job of it, too. Gobi remained quietly in the background of her mind, knowing that this was a private matter, only prodding slightly when Safaia seemed uncertain. No words were exchanged any longer- only hints of what the girl should do next. Such as now, with unzipping her dress- there was very little chance that the man would figure out how to get the confounded thing off without destroying it. So why not let the woman take it off and gain even more of her mate's interest? It was a delightfully devious plan.

A soft _whoooosh_ caught Gaara's ears and he opened his eyes slightly, pulling away from Safaia. His eyes grew wide as he noticed she was now undressed- except for a delicate pair of white…

Gaara spouted a nosebleed. His hands flew up to staunch the flow, his eyes still as wide as saucers.

Safaia hadn't noticed. Instead, she was in the process of removing that last remnant of clothing. Now she stood up straight, her brown and gold hair partially obscuring her nudity, her sapphire eyes large and dark with some unfamiliar emotion, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Gaara lasted all of five seconds. He had his blue Kazekage robe off in record time (tossed in a corner somewhere) and Safaia wrapped in his arms half an eyeblink later.

"I do not understand what you have done to me," he murmured in her ear as carried her by the waist over to the sleeping mats on the floor, "but I beg of you- do not stop."

As he gently laid her down on the blankets she smiled, looking more like a kitsune host than an inu host. "You are the one in charge, oh great Kazekage… I am yours to command."

Well. With an offer like _that_… "I was told this might hurt you," he managed to whisper. "Are you sure…?"

"Have we not lived our lives full of pain?" she answered him, looking him right in the eye. "Will we not experience more pain before our lives are through? What is one minor discomfort of the body compared to the bliss that will come after?"

"Bliss?" he repeated. "Who told you that?"

She blushed. "Ino and Sakura. They were quite intent on convincing me that this is a delightful endeavor."

That caused the serious mask of Gaara's to drop completely. He grinned at her, completely out of character and breathtakingly handsome. "Then far be it from me to disillusion you. We will learn together… how to live a life full of love."

------------------------------

A long time later, Safaia lay curled up by Gaara's side, a blanket covering their nudity and his arm wrapped around her, her hand idly running along the smooth skin of his chest. She was utterly fascinated with his body- and he found he just couldn't object.

"It is curious…" she murmured.

He lifted his head slightly and looked at her. "What is?"

"Your sand. Why has it not prevented me from touching you?"

Gaara laid his head back down and stared at the ceiling. "That has confused me as well. Remember when we first met? How when you transformed to Gobi and she cracked my sand armor with her jaws?"

"Yes?"

"I have noticed that over the years, my skill with sand has decreased- it has become harder for me to control it. Perhaps that is the reason behind it, but I am not satisfied with that answer."

Safaia was quiet for a moment, her hand continuing its perusal of his bare skin. "That is possible. Gobi also suspects that your sand knew what she knew- that I was your mate, and therefore protected me as it did you. It knew that I would never harm you- ever."

Gaara's arm tightened around her slightly. "I… used to believe the sand was the spirit of my mother… that she was protecting me in the sand. I stopped believing in that after I met Naruto, though."

Safaia lifted herself up and looked him right in the eye. "There is no reason to disbelieve that," she told him sternly. "Gobi, too, suspected that part of her spirit remains with you- whether in the form of the sand or otherwise. There is nothing wrong with thinking that the sand protects you because of your mother's spirit."

He stared at her for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her, marveling at the still-new sensation of embracing and loving another person. "And she knew you were my match," he whispered into her hair. "Although I was too blind to see it."

She chuckled. "We were both blind, my love," she smiled at him, "literally and figuratively- but now, we have found the light in each other."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**Ta daaaa! Now, all that's left is my usual epilogue (God knows I love those!) and a pondering of my next story. I still have Tomaru's Story 2 to finish, but it's hard when you write these things on the spur of the moment. I had very little idea of where this story was going when I started it (I only knew I wanted to do a Gaara romance 3) and it's been so long since I wrote for Tomaru I'm not sure I remember what he's like anymore. -.-;; So, thank you again to all my readers and reviewers- be sure to check out my other fanfics and my artwork at DeviantART! And stay tuned for the EPILOGUE! XD**


	30. Epilogue

EDITED- Thanks to some observant fans who noticed that, well... I made some baka mistakes. So 'tis edited. Enjoy.

This is it, folks! The EPILOGUE! Now… suggestions for my next story? XD

**Epilogue**

It always seemed like spring in Konoha. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and bird sang as they flew overhead. And in the streets below, delighted giggling could be heard.

"Haishen! You're it!" one little boy called out, pointing at a white-eyed little boy with long brown hair pulled back in a single braid. The selected youngster blinked uncertainly.

"And you can't use your Byakkugan!" a little girl with twin mahogany brown ponytails tied high on her head declared.

"Then Mimi can't either, Inoko," Haishen Hyuuga replied logically. He turned to his cousin, who looked like she could be his twin sister with her large white eyes and matching brown hair divided into twin braids. Only the red marks on her cheeks announced her Inuzuka heritage. "Agreed?"

The little girl smiled shyly. "We won't."

Inoko Akimichi, Kohaku Uzumaki, and Shikazu Nara all nodded, bright grins on their faces. "Okay!" Kohaku yelled. "Haishen'll go count and we'll all hide. Let's go!"

A hand reached out and caught the orange-haired youngster by his red collar, holding him off the ground as his little legs tried to run off. "_You_ are supposed to be in class, Uzumaki," Akina huffed as she held him aloft. She turned her brown eyes on the other children gathered nearby. "And so are the rest of you! Father's going to have a fit if you don't get over to the Academy immediately!"

Shikazu scowled at his older sister. "Akina, you're such a pain…"

"And you sound entirely too much like Father," she retorted. "Mother should've buried you in sand at birth, like I suggested."

"Uncle Gaara would've never let you," he mumbled, sticking his tongue out at her.

A pretty girl with long brown hair appeared next to Akina as if she had been there the whole time. "Mimi, Haishen… you know better," she said feather-softly to her sister and cousin. A small, pure white dog sat comfortably inside her jacket, her little head looking out over the assembly, triangular dog ears twitching. "Why would you skip class like this?" The puppy barked twice in agreement.

The inseparable duo lowered their heads and looked guiltily at the ground, matching their movements. "Sorry, sister Teiru," they apologized simultaneously.

A chubby boy with blue zig-zag marks on each cheek, a couple years younger than Akina and Teiru, walked around the corner, a bag of chips in his hands. His white-blonde hair was disheveled as always. "Shikamaru-sensei is grumbling," he told his friends. "If he gets really ticked, he'll tell my dad… and if _Mom_ finds out…"

Inoko let out a muffled squeal of horror and proceeded to bolt past her brother, heading for the Academy, with Shikazu, as always, right behind her. Teiru and her dog, Shiromi, merely glanced at Mimi and Haishen and they, too, hurried along to school. That left-

"Kohaku."

Naruto's son scowled up at Akina, who was still holding his shirt collar like he was some sort of puppy. "What?"

"Why can't you be more like your mother?" Akina sighed, dropping the youngster.

He landed on his feet and glared up at her. "Why would I want to be like a grumpy old _girl_?" he retorted. "Just like _your_ mother!" With a last smirk coupled with a tongue stuck in her direction, the mischievous boy ran off towards the Academy, leaving the trio of older children to gaze after him.

"It's scary, is it not?" Teiru mused. Shiromi barked.

Chouichi nodded, munching on another chip. "I'm surprised Akina didn't kick him across Konoha."

Akina huffed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes as if she could care less. "He's just a stupid brat," she snorted. Then she cracked open an eye and looked at her friends. "But he's right- Mother _is_ rather grumpy…"

Teiru giggled and Chouchi choked on a chip. "I can't believe she said that…"

--------------------------

Shikamaru scowled at his tardy students as they were lined up in front of him. "This is the third day this _week_," he scolded them. "What is wrong with you? Don't you _want_ to become shinobi of Konoha?"

Kohaku puffed out his little chest and stared the Jounin right in the eye. "I'm gonna be Hokage, just like my dad!" he declared. "He did it and I'm gonna too!"

Mimi giggled, earning her a discreet elbow from her cousin. Shikamaru's sharp gaze snapped to them and they immediately straightened, looking innocent. He turned back to Kohaku. "If you plan on becoming Hokage someday," he told the orange-haired boy, "you're going to have to go to _school_ first!"

Shikazu lowered his dark brown head. "Man, what a pain…" he muttered under his breath.

His father's eyes were on him in an instant. "Shikazu…"

His son winced. "Sorry, pop…"

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. "Never mind. All of you- get your tails back into that classroom and I expect every one of you to have your textbooks open and you to be _reading_!"

"Yes, Shikamaru-sensei," they chorused, albeit without much enthusiasm. They filed into the Academy, leaving the Jounin watching after them.

_It's amazing how much they're like us,_ he mused. _Every one of them… it's like watching our childhood play over again. I wonder if our parents felt like this watching us grow up…_

"Shikamaru?"

He turned to see his wife walking across the grassy clearing. He raised an eyebrow. "Temari? What's wrong?"

She gave him a small grin. "My brother's here," she told him. "He and Safaia and their kids are at Naruto's."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "And he complained about _us_ having a big family…"

Temari laughed. "Safaia blames it on Gobi. Apparently the Five-tails can tell when her host is fertile, but doesn't bother to tell Safaia. And thus…"

"Stop," Shikamaru held up a hand, cutting off his wife's commentary. "I don't need to hear it. Some things I just don't want to know."

"I just thought you'd like to visit with your niece and nephew while they were here."

He glanced at the Academy. "I have class," he reminded her, "but I'll be by after."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Temari smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband on the cheek. He flushed- even after all these years of marriage, he still got embarrassed about that stuff. "You're so troublesome," she murmured with a sly grin.

"That goes double for you, woman."

---------------------------

Haru gazed with unblinking aquamarine eyes at Naruto, who was grinning like a fool at him and his little sister, Aikou. She huddled behind her brother, her sky blue eyes wide with shyness and curiosity at the blonde-haired man.

"They're adorable, Safaia!" Sakura gushed, hugging the younger woman. She leaned back in the embrace and took stock of Safaia's obviously rounded abdomen. "And you're expecting again!" She shook her head, but she was grinning. "Gobi's got it in for you, doesn't she?"

Safaia smiled demurely, aware of Gobi's mischievous snickering inside her mind. "She claims that if humans cannot have litters all at once, then this is the next best thing." She rubbed her belly affectionately. "She is out to destroy my sanity."

Naruto chuckled. "And these two imps aren't?"

Gaara gazed at his old friend. "I am certain our children are better behaved than that mini-Naruto you have to deal with."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, still grinning goofily. "Yeah, well… you got me there." He chuckled. "Kohaku is way too much like me. I was hoping he'd take after Sakura more, but…"

Safaia raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps if you gave him a sibling, he would calm down some," she offered. "Haru is very protective of his little sister."

"That's an idea, but it's up to Sakura. I don't think she wants to take the chance of having another Naruto-clone running around Konoha." He grinned. "And one that won't poof into smoke when bonked on the head for goofing off."

Haru turned to his mother, his face much too serious for one so young. "Mother?"

She glanced down at the reddish-brown-haired boy. "Yes?"

"May Aikou and I have a snack?"

Sakura whistled in appreciation. "Wow… they sure are polite."

Naruto snorted. "Must get it from Safaia. Gaara's a grump."

"And you are still a baka," Gaara deadpanned.

"Guilty as charged."

Sakura knelt down in front of the two children. "The kitchen is just downstairs. Would you like to come with me and we'll see what we can find?"

Haru looked at his red-haired sister. She blinked at him, a finger in her mouth. He turned to Sakura and nodded. "Thank you," he told her.

The remaining three adults watched as Sakura held each child's hand and led them out of the room. Naruto shook his head. "Wish Kohaku was that well-behaved. Any day now I expect him to paint the stone faces of the previous Hokages like I did all those years ago."

"And it would be extremely entertaining," Gaara replied. Safaia giggled.

Naruto frowned. "Man, I thought she'd loosen you up a bit," he whined. "You're still as emotionless as ever. Why?"

"My emotions are not for you to experience," he replied. Yet his eyes grew visibly soft when he looked at Safaia. "They belong to my wife alone."

The Hokage eyed Safaia's round belly. "Obviously…"

Sakura walked back in with Haru and Aikou. Each child had a jelly bun in their hand and Aikou's sky blue eyes were sparkling in childish delight. She ran up to her father. "Dada," she whispered, as if sharing a secret, "Wook! Jewwy bun!"

Gaara actually smiled as he leaned down and picked up his daughter. "So I see," he told her. "You better eat it before I do."

Naruto, who had been sitting on the edge of his desk, fell off of it and landed on the floor in a shocked heap. "I must be dreaming," he declared, staring up at father and daughter in disbelief. "Gaara _smiling…_ and threatening to eat a _jelly bun?_ You _hate_ sweet things."

Aikou paused with half the jelly bun in her mouth, blinking her large eyes at Naruto. She turned to her father, bun still in her mouth. "Mou mo?" she asked around the bun, her innocent eyes looking rather watery.

"Do not listen to his idiocy," Gaara told her. Then he glared at his friend on the floor. "Baka."

Sakura knelt down by her husband and sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes, I wonder why I married you…"

"For my good looks, of course."

Haru swallowed the last of his jelly bun and eyed the man on the floor. "Are you really the Hokage?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto looked surprised. He stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Of course I am! Why would you ask?"

Haru frowned. "You do not act like one. Father acts like a Kazekage- why don't you act like he does?"

Safaia rested a hand on her son's head. "Naruto Hokage is a different person than your father," she told him quietly. "He leads in a different manner. Just because his behaviors and methods are not the same as your father's does not mean he is not a strong and just Hokage."

The boy scowled slightly. "I still don't approve."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "I need the approval of a five-year-old who talks like an adult?"

"He'll warm up to you," she replied confidently. "He barely knows you."

Gaara nodded once, Aikou resting her head against his shoulder, their matching red hair blending together. "The last time we managed to escape for a visit, he was too young to remember. It is difficult to get away."

Naruto grunted in agreement. "Trouble with the Land of Earth and the Hidden Village of Rock, huh…"

"There have been rumors that they plan to invade our borders," Safaia murmured as Haru hugged her leg. She gently stroked his reddish-brown hair as she spoke. "We worry that it will become war."

Naruto growled, thumping his fist against his desk. "Ever since that Kanaye took over as Tsuchikage he's been itching to take over both the Wind Country and the Fire Country. But he won't make his move until he's got a veritable army amassed. He's trouble waiting to happen."

Gaara nodded and Aikou clung tighter to her father. "Our only problem is that we do not know when he will strike- or how."

Sakura looked sadly at their friends and their family. "All we can do is try and prepare the best we can. If Kanaye tries to invade Suna, we will come to your aid, of course."

Safaia smiled slightly. "As we would come to yours."

Naruto stood up, his face serious. "When you return, I will send an escort," he told them. "I don't trust Iwa to not send shinobi after you to try and assassinate you on your way home."

Safaia bowed slightly. Haru saw this and frowned. "Our thanks, Naruto Hokage," she murmured. "Even Gaara's sand cannot protect us as it once used to."

Gaara shrugged one shoulder, as Aikou was still attached to the other one. "One drawback to no longer having Shukaku sealed inside me. My ability with sand has decreased some. I can still fight, but it takes more concentration than it used to."

"And if Kanaye and the Iwa shinobi discover this," Sakura said quietly, "they will use it to their advantage."

"Indeed."

Naruto looked out the window, his blue eyes looking over his home, his Konoha. "We will protect our home and our friends," he declared. "I swear that nothing will harm them." He turned and gave his famous grin. "Believe it!"

_**The End**_

**EDITED FOR PITY'S SAKE… That's what I get for not paying attention to what I'm writing before I post it.**

**And I do believe I left that in a fine spot for a sequel! Or not… not sure… oh, well. I hope everyone liked it- I sure had a great time writing it! I look forward to writing more for all you wonderful readers! And I hope some of you will check out my other stories- they need some love, too!**

**The Amber Dragonfly**


End file.
